Project Rose
by Eve-Prittyred
Summary: The earth is in need for a warrior but only a pure hearted being can become the one to save it. Amy Rose was changing her way of life for the better but she suddenly disappears for 10 years. Her friends never gave up on the day of her return especially one black and red hedgehog. Warning, may contain Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In the deep blue skies lived a really powerful being, something as an angel, that went by the name of Xeon. His job was only to see over earth and protect it by any outside threat. However, he was unable to protect it by the very beings living in it. For years his been watching how the very being's living on earth were going on wars with each other and destroying the precious earth with there childish disagreements. Feeling sadness and incompetent for not being able to head down and pull there ears for there own good, he had a brilliant idea.

"If I can't take maters into my own hands, I'll just have to pick a living being from earth and convert it into a warrior."

"If I don't act fast they'll keep going on and destroy there own existence."

With that he kept an eye on every single being on earth. Studying them. He had to be very careful and pick wisely, for he didn't have time for any sort of mistake.

Chapter one.

The beginning of everything.

"Sonic! Slow down! Can't you just wait a bit?! I have something very important to say to you! Please!"

There was a pink teenaged hedgehog running behind her all time love Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Amy! Give it up already! I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Oh! Sonic please! It has nothing to do with that sort of things! I just.."

She was cut off by tripping on a rock that was on the grass. As she looked up to see her hero. He was long gone and out of sight. With a sad look on her face she got up and fixed her red drees and head band.

"Why is it that when I'm only trying to be in good terms with him, he has no time for me and runs off.."

"Maybe because you're trying in the wrong ways."

She looked up to see Shadow the hedgehog. With his careless glare looking at her. She quickly got tense by his glare and looked away. Feeling a bit embarrassed. What was he doing there? He started to walk his way forward, leaving her in silent. She quickly came back to reality and went walking behind him.

"Shadow, what did you mean by wrong ways? What am I doing wrong?"

Shadow stopped his tracks and turned to her. Looking at her in a calm way.

"You don't expect me to have this chat with you do you? I'm the ultimate lifeform. I'm not here to give a little fan girl hopes on something that won't happen."

Amy felt her heart sink. Ouch! What a jerk! She didn't care who he was, that was just so could.

"Well sorry for only wanting to figure out why you said that in the first place! "

Shadow got annoyed, why did he have to open his mouth in the first place. This was one of many reasons he didn't like to comment on anything. It gives an opening for a conversation.

"Look! All I'm going to say to you IS go through your life and actions."

With that he left into the woods the same way Sonic left.

Amy only stared for a few moments and started to walk her way home.

As she walked she started to think about what Shadow said to her. And actually consider looking through her life. But he's just a jerk as Sonic, what does he know? Although she is in a time with stress and really wants Sonic to be with her, so why not give it a go?

Go through my life hu? Well let's see..

Me Amy Rose, 12 years old and ever since I've met Sonic I fell in love. Wanting nothing more but to be with him forever in an endless love. To one day get married and start a family and live happily ever after. That's pretty much it basically.

"Wow... Isn't my life interesting.."

I really never put much thought to it and now that I see what I'm pursuing in my life is some what...too fairytale like. Is there really anything else besides Sonic in my life? No, I only dedicated myself to pursue MY happiness with him. But what about him? Does he even view me in any romantic manner? "..." I guess not. He's always running away from me. And doesn't even give me a chance to say anything. And when he does I always fling myself on him asking for a date or marriage. I guess it makes sense, I would run if I where him also.

*sigh* "maybe I do need to re-think my life a bit."

She finally made it to her little cottage. With pink roses all over. She had such a beautiful home. Nothing too fancy but just perfect for her.

Indoor her home was so pretty it was decorated in a shabby-chic theme with vintage furniture, floral printed curtains and lace mostly every where. With the color scheme in white, pastel pink, mint and hints of lilac. She went upstairs to her master bedroom. She had a beautiful bed that was covered in light pink roses printed blanket. With white furniture and a balcony with sheer curtains. She took a shower to calm her mind.

Once out she put her pj's and headed towards her balcony and viewed the beautiful blue sky.

"What should I do? I've only had Sonic on my mind and heart for so long that I don't really know what else to do.. If I choose to let him be and move on. Will he give me chance? And if not, what will I do? And if I keep pursuing as I am now, I'll just push him away even more."

"Come on Amy! You don't depend on no one! You will do great things! Things that don't involve Sonic in your life! Find your own happiness! Don't find it on others!" She thought to herself. She looked down to see mobians pass her home and thought they all seem happy without knowing the blue hero, or being around him. So why can't she? With that she got up and headed to another room a secret room to be exact. A room she only knew. Behind a curtains was her closet and way back in there was a small door. She opened it and went inside.

It was a small room filled with her most cherished belongings, of course many pictures of herself with sonic and friends. She look all the pictures of her blue hero and put them in a box no wanting to throw them away but just wanting to give it a shot on moving on and love herself and only. She needs new hobbies and a way of life. Pound because of her first step to freedom. She went out and locked the door. She put the key on her vanity in a small music box.

"I have to try, Amy Rose will be a better person. And will love her life without the blue hedgehog."

She went downstairs to the kitchen and made dinner. Just some spaghetti and meatballs. Done with her dinner the door bell rang. 'Wonder who at might be' she got up and took her plate to the sink.

She went to open the door and it was her dearest friend Cream and her mother Vanilla. Cream had a white box wrapped in a mint blue bow.

"Hello miss Amy! We decided to bring you some of our cookies we made just now. " with a sweet smile cream told Amy.

"Oh! Wow, thank you very much! Please do come in." Amy opened the door widely for them to enter. "Please take a seat"

Vanilla and cream sat on her comfy couch. "So Amy, how did your day go with Sonic?" Cream asked as Amy was taking her seat across from them.

Amy was quite hurt at the thought of todays encounter with the blue hedgehog. "Well Cream, it was going as usual. Me being so close to hug him and him running off as always."

Cream knew something was up, she knew her friend all too well. "What's wrong Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy knew her friend would ask. She knew her too well. After all she is her best friend. "Hehe okay, you got me. Well to be honest I was thinking on re-ordering my life. I mean, all I do is think about Sonic and linger on him. I don't want my happiness to depend on him..or to be broken because I only think about us in the future. When in present time there are no signs of "us"."

Cream was surprised.

She was happy for her dear friend. She managed to open her eyes and think about her for once. Amy was a very sweet and caring hedgehog. No matter who you are Amy is always there to help. She would always put others first. But Cream knew Amy had to give herself some time. And that Sonic was not going to be there as her friend hoped he would.

"I'm very proud of you Amy."

Amy was shocked. "Really? Why is that?"

"Amy, you're a very sweet and caring person, you're always there to help others, you even put others first when in need. You deserve time for yourself. And I believe it was time for you to do so but I didn't think it was for me to tell you. More than you discovering it and bring matters to the cause."

Amy didn't realize all the things she's done for others. It was always a decision that came from her heart no matter what. It was like an automatic mode she had.

"Amy dear, We agree with you. We always had. But I know when it comes to a love it can get pretty foggy and you can't see things around you clearly. But you managed to get out and see clearly. What ever you choose to do we will always be here for you okay." Miss Vanilla said.

"Thank you very much."

"Well look at the time" it was now 9:00pm "We must head out. We need to get home and have some rest." Miss Vanilla turned her head towards Cream. Cream nodded and they got up from there seats.

"Thank you so much for the cookies." "No problem Amy dear. Thank you for you hospitality" Amy walked with them to the door and said there goodbyes.

Amy waved at them seeing them off. She looked at the night sky with beautiful stars shining and a big moon glowing. She sworn she saw a glow in the sky and a black blur pass her lawn, but all was too quick that she wasn't sure if she was seeing things. She went back inside and locked her door. Took the box of cookies, turned the lights out and headed to her room. Once in her room she turned on the lights and shut the door. Put the box on her bed and went to shut her curtains looking through her balcony window she saw that glow again. It was a yellow glow flashing. "It's probably just an airplane"

She shut her curtains and went to sit on her bed. Looking at the box she took it and opened it. The smell was amazing. Well one before bed won't harm. "Wow they smell delightful." She took a bite into the cookie. "Mmmm so delicious." She closed the box and put it on her desk. "Tomorrow will be a new beginning"

Meanwhile she was asleep Xeon was watching her.

The alarm clock went on at 7:00am with the morning news broadcast. A pair of emerald green eyes opened to see the clock. She pressed the button on top and turned it off. She got up and stretched. She put her alarm at that time because she wanted to try and have a morning run. Might as well get in shape. She went to get her sweats and some running shoes. She head down stairs and into her kitchen for a yogurt and a fruit. Let it set and she was off. Feeling the fresh morning air. "Wow this feels wonderful, not to mention it smells great." She locked her home and started a few warm-ups then stated to run towards the park. Once in the park she was actually enjoying herself.

"Well look who we have here." Amy looked at her right side to see a female white bat. "Hello Rouge"

"Hey Amy, what brings you here darlin'?" She and Amy were now running together. "Well I just thought to give a new start to my life." Rouge raised an eye brow. "Oh well how interesting, may I know the cause if it?" Sneaky Rouge she was very well known for always knowing very juicy topics. She had a natural talent for getting things out of you. "Well I decided to make a new road for me, one without Sonic in it. I just want to find my happiness in other things."

Rouge was stunned. Never did she thought she would see the day this girl would get over her fandom with the blue blur. "Why so sudden sweetie? I saw you yesterday chasing after him. Did he hurt you?"

Amy was getting a bit annoyed with her gossip talent. "No he didn't hurt me, I'm just protecting myself. I must not depend on a happiness that may not even exist."

"Wow hun, I'm impressed. Never did I think you had it in you to take this decision." Amy turned to look at her was she really serious? Did her friends really think she was going to die hoping Sonic would love her back? Was she so obvious? Curses.

"So you gonna get in shape for a new lover?" Amy was cut off. "What?! No way! I just need a new routine. So I thought I may as well go running in the mornings. Helps me feel better." Rouge giggled " Alright, alright." "Don't get fussy, well since we both will be doing this lets be running buddies. What do you say?" Amy liked the idea and agreed.

It was her first day her first morning run and so far things where getting a good start. She got back home from running and started to make breakfast for herself and Rouge since they're gonna be running together might as well try bonding with each other. Rouge has never been at Amy's house, she wasn't expecting an invite to her home but hey, why not. She was sitting on Amy's couch waiting for Amy. She was liking her home its not really her kind of taste but it was cute and organized. She was honestly expecting it to be a Sonic fan base of some sort. She really had her fooled. Amy came up with a tray with two plates. Just an average breakfast. Orange juice, eggs, toast, and a few pancakes. This was nice. So the little girl knew how to cook. Impressive. They ate and chatted. It was a nice morning.

"Well hun, I must leave Knux is probably waiting for me" Amy got up "Of course, no worries wouldn't want Knuckles to get worried." Rouge hugged the pink hedgehog "Thank you sweetie. The food was yummy and thank you for the invite." Amy hugged back.

This was her first time hugging Rouge. Wow so far lots of progress. She was getting happy. "Any time Rouge you'll always have a home here." She smiled at her and headed for the door. "Bye Rouge." Rouge waved as she flew off.

Amy went back inside and did the dishes with a smile. It was now 2pm "What should I do now.." An idea popped up in her head. She went for some workout clothes. Tight leggings and a crop top, some workout shoes and a water bottle. She had her phone with music and earphones. All done, she left. She came to a boxing academy. Many where just looking at her as if she was lost. But she just ignored them. She wanted to get stronger for her own good. So Sonic wouldn't be having to save her. As she was signing in she saw a familiar face. Way in the back corner was a black hedgehog beating the crap out of the poor sad bag. She approached the male.

"Like I said before, I'm not chatting with you on false hopes so don't even try."

She was taken back by how fast he spoke. And how did he know it was her? He was getting ready to leave when Amy spoke. "Wait Shadow, all I wanted to say is thank you." Shadow was curious, thanks for what? What did he do? "What you said to me yesterday really made me realize how a waste my life was getting. So I started a new road for myself with Sonic out of it." He only gave his humph sign. "You may not see it but you've done more good to me than any of my friends have. You gave me a wise clue. I'm in debt with you. Thank you for changing my life's road." Shadow was just standing there going threw her words.

He didn't know what to say, he was confused. He felt a bit of joy knowing he did some good without being aware of it. But of course Shadow wouldn't let it show. "Hey by the way, you think you can show me how to defend myself? I want to get stronger, so that way I won't need Sonic's help and save myself." Shadow turned around to see her. She was smiling at him, a genuine smile that made his heart skip a beat. Shadow felt a blush on his cheek and quickly turned. "If I do so, I promise it won't be easy. You'll have to work hard. And I will not tolerate any whipping or whining." He turned towards Amy and she was already close to him! How did she..?! "I promise Shadow, I Amy Rose, promise to do my best and improve with each lesson given to me." She said with such honestly and determination.

Shadow was surprised to see this girl so determined to complete her goal. Shadow nodded and the deal was set.

It's been months since Amy changed her ways. She was an active young lady. She was more happier than ever. And it was all thanks to Shadow. She became a close friend to him. He kept his promise, and it was hard on Amy. But she never gave up. Yet she only got better. She's only 12 and she has already proven to be more determined and successful. She was something special and Shadow knew it. She has proven everyone she was not the fan girl chasing Sonic anymore. For once she was doing things for her. But yet she still helped around here and there. Everything was going fine. And well Sonic was off somewhere on earth with tales so she didn't need to deal with him in anyway.

Amy was walking home from another lesson with shadow. She was so tired. He was a hard teacher but he knew just when and where to push her on edge. She was almost home until she saw a road she never seen before. It was a yellow glowing road. Curious, she went to it. "I've never seen this road before" she was half way when all of a sudden all her surroundings went white and the floor glowing even brighter. She closed her eyes and she suddenly hear a voice.

"Don't be afraid child" Amy looked up to see who was talking to her. It was a human-like angel. Light skin, blonde long hair that reached his torso torques eyes and a white cloth around him for clothing. "Amy Rose, I've been watching you for some time Amy was taken back. "You've been watching me?" She stepped back getting a bit scared. "Correct" He stepped forward. "don't be afraid of me please, my name is Xeon. I am the earths guardian in the skies. I protect the earth from any out world danger." Amy felt at ease now that she knows who he is. "Why am I here" She looked around to only se white walls and him. Xeon took a beep breath.

"Because I have chosen you." Amy was confused. "You chose me? For what?" Xeon walked passed her and moved his hand to reveal the earth. But it was not pretty. It was dead. "What happened?!" Amy asked in horror in seeing her home destroyed. "This is earth within 13 years." Amy felt tears starting to run through her cheeks. "How did this happen?" Xeon looked at Amy "The very beings living there did it. With all the wars and disagreements they never managed to take care of there home, the garden started to die and everyone living on earth suffered into chaos."

Amy was so sad knowing all of this. "I know how you feel Amy, it was really tuff on me as well. But I know how to change the earths future." Amy was looking at Xeon "I'm the guardian of earth but I can't leave me place. I was not made for that. But I will not tolerate being here while I witness this tragedy. I have been looking at the hearts of every living creature on earth. To only find the purest heart and the determination they will need to fight for earth and everyone in it." Amy was in silent. Is he really thinking on choosing her? "That warrior will be you Amy Rose." Amy felt her heart skip a beat.

"Are you being serious right now!? I can't do that look at me!" That wasn't quite the reaction Xeon was waiting for but he had to calm her down. "I am dear, you're the most pure hearted in earth. Besides, you will not do all of this on your own guts. I have the power to make you in something much greater." Amy was uneasy. Can she really trust him? Or is this all just a bad dream. "No dear it's not a dream, and yes you can trust me." How did he know what she was thinking!? "My mission is to make you the warrior of earth the only one to have special powers. To use them on the threats occupying in earth."

Amy was no sure what to do or think. "I will only say, be assured that this will happen and you WILL become the warrior." Without a time to react Amy was pushed back and fell endlessly down only being able to look up a Xeon as he fades. She slowly started to fall asleep and without any conscience a pod was forming around her capturing her inside, her clothes were fading away leaving her naked and a glowing liquid filled the pod. She was now in hibernation mode. To be awaken in years to come. She may not remember her past life but she was going to be something great.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading my story! It means a lot to me ! Thank you all who reviewed it also! I really appreciate it! Please tell me what you think. ;D

All characters belong to © Sega.

Chapter two:

A life without the pink hedgehog.

"Damn that girl, she's late!" Shadow has been waiting for more than an hour. Where could she possibly be? She was never late before. She better have a good excuse. Another hour passed by an Shadow was pissed. "Whatever, I'm heading out! She could've at least text me saying she wasn't going to show up for today's lesson!" He gathered all his belongings and left the facility. He was heading to his home when Rouge caught sight of him.

"Hey handsome, where you heading?" Rouge was walking by his side. She saw how Shadow closed his eyes in annoyance and not wanting to talk. "Aww come on hun, don't give your partner the silent treatment." Shadow only half-opened one eye not wanting to answer but he knew her well. She was going to keep insisting until he answers. "I'm heading home."

Rouge looked at him noticing he was in work-out clothes and caring a backpack filled with his boxing supplies. Shadow always came home after boxing around late noon it was pretty early for him to be heading home. Something was up and she was going to find out. "Oh really? Why so soon? You're always home later on. What happened?"

Shadow was not liking her curiosity. Why did she always have to butt-in on people's business, can't she just let people be. "Must you always need to know everything Rouge?"

Rouge was giggling. "I can't help it, I'm just worried. It's just not like you to be out of boxing this early." Shadow knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Rose didn't show up for our lesson today. She probably had things to do." Rouge was shocked, since when did Amy start taking boxing lessons?, and with Shadow?! She was always the first to know many things but not knowing her two friends where in an activity together, and with Shadow!... "What?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't SHE tell me? We're running buddies! That traitor! She didn't even mention it!"

Shadow only sweat dropped at her reaction. Why was she getting all worked-up about? It's not like Rose has to tell her everything she does. "She didn't need to tell you it's none of your concern what she does with her life." Did Shadow just defend Amy?! He never defends anyone, not even her! HER! Rouge! His only close friend! something was up with these two and she was going to find out.

"Defending someone are we?" Shadow's eyes opened wide. Did he? He didn't notice…why did he do that? He can care less whatever involves others lives. So why did he care about Rose's and stood up for her…Shadow had to think fast before this bat gets even more berserk. "All I'm trying to tell you is that no one is obligated to tell you anything that happens in their life. That's all. I don't care what the girl does or chooses to do in her life. Not hers not yours and anyone's for all I care. So buzz off."

Rouge only stared at him "Riighht." She said sarcastically. Well whatever is going on she'll find out. But at the thought of it she didn't meet with Amy this morning for they're morning run. And if she didn't meet Shadow for there boxing lesson... did something happen to her? Was she sick?

Rouge had an idea. "Hey Shadow, Amy didn't meet me either for our morning run. It's not like her to not show up and especially without a notice of any sort. What do you say if we go visit her?"

Shadow only looked at her. Why would he want to go? She's just probably out with her bunny friend or with faker. He didn't see the point on going, besides if he sees her he'll ask her for an explanation for today's absence and probably even punish her for not even sending him a text saying she wasn't going to show up. "I disagree, I won't be going."

Rouge had to make him change his mind. She didn't want to go alone, even though they were heading towards her home anyway. "Oh hun, pretty please. Come with me. We won't take long. It's only a rapid check up. Just to see if everything is alright." She was very persistent about all this, might as well go with her.

He didn't want to waste time on an argument about him not wanting to go. That would be stupid. "Fine. What other choice do I have." Rouge's mouth formed into a smile. "Alright! There's the Shadow I know and love. Well we won't take long we're already close, just a block to the right, and we're there." Shadow looked up ahead making a map in his mind with Rouge's directions.

So Rose doesn't live too far. In fact she lives close to Shadow's home. Funny how they've never crossed one another. They where already reaching Amy's home it could be seen from there distance. The cute little cottage filled with pink roses everywhere.

Rouge made her way to the door bell with Shadow not to far behind. She pressed the button but there was no answer. Shadow could tell there was no one home. There were no signs of any type of activity inside. "We should leave Rouge there's no one here." Rouge pressed the door bell again. Like he mentioned, she was persistent. "Rouge" and she rang the bell again. "Rouge we must.." She rang the bell again. "leave"

Rouge was teasing Shadow for the evil fun. But to top it off she rang the bell as much as she could. In a fast tapping mode. That poor door bell was not going to last if she keeps playing around. "You're going to break- " And the door bell broke starting a small fire. "it"

Shadow was annoyed by her childish behavior. "Looks like you're going to have to give a good explanation to Rose about her door bell being broken and fried." Rouge was blushing, she didn't mean to break Amy's door bell and have it burned. She was only teasing Shadow. She was embarrassed.

Shadow took out this water bottle from his backpack and put out the small fire. "We should probably leave now. Don't want you to put Roses whole house on fire."

Rouge was red. He was probably right that was enough for today's little visit. "Yeah you're right. We should head home ourselves. I'm sure she's fine. She must've gone to visit Cream, or went grocery shopping."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He thought that since the beginning. But nooo Rouge had to push him into coming along. He only gave her a nod in agreement. Rouge said good bye and flew off fast. She didn't want to bump into Amy now that she just ruined her boor bell. She'll make it up to her friend, just not now when she'll be pissed at her for her childish game.

Shadow watched as Rouge left rapidly 'I told her she was going to break it.' He turned to the broken and fried door bell. And looked back to his flaying friend. He was about to leave when he noticed a key was left in a flower pot.

He took it and observed it "This might be a spare key to open her home." But why would she leave it out to the opening eye. If it where someone else they've could've gone inside. Or worse, she would be asleep and someone could go in. Feeling pissed he took the key and put it in his pocket. "Maybe that'll show her to be more careful. I'll deal with her tomorrow and talk about some security manners she should have in mind." Shadow went down the foot steps of her home entrance and made his way home. Tomorrow will be a new day all he wanted now was to take a shower and rest.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails just came back from there mission. "Home at last" Sonic said while opening there door. He went inside and went to the fridge for a snack. "Collecting all the chaos emeralds sure made me hungry"

Tails was entering the kitchen with a bag that held the chaos emeralds. "Me too, it's great to be back. I sure missed our friends."

Sonic took a peek at his buddy from the fridge door. "Oh really? Are you sure you didn't just miss our bunny friend?"

Tails had a red blush on his cheeks. "No way! I meant all of our friends! You know! Like Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy and all.." Tails quickly looked away from his pal, yes he did like Cream but having Sonic tease him about it wasn't fun.

Sonic looked back at the fridge. "Mmmm what should we have for dinner bud. I don't know how to cook apart from peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and we're out of that."

Tails went by sonic and looked inside. "Well we don't really have anything. We need to head uptown for groceries."

Sonic was really hungry and needed to eat something now or hell go crazy. " why won't we just call for a pizza"

Tails looked a him with a half frown. "Pizza?...again? Don't get me wrong but we've been eating that through all this trip. I want something more home made."

Sonic was not in for 'home made' he wanted something good and fast. Tails thought for a sec and had an idea. "Well. What about going to Amy's? She always cooks very good and she won't mind having us over for company."

Sonic wasn't so sure about it but then again he did always enjoy her cooking she was very gifted in that topic. " Alright then. Lets go."

Tails gave him a nod and went to his lab to place the chaos emeralds in a safe. Making sure it was well locked he left and put his security code for his lab. "Don't want any surprises when we get back." All seemed good and secured Tails went to meet up with his pal at there door step. "All done buddy?" Sonic said and Tails gave him a smile with a nod. "Alright then let's head over to Ames.

Sonic closed and locked the door. They started walking to Amy's home. "It's good no know that we're not far from each other. Or else this wouldn't have been an option." Tails was listening to his friend and agreed. "Yeah it was a good idea for all of us to stay close. That way we could look out for one another when something pops up."

Sonic didn't mind having Amy close she was his friend after all. But it only annoyed him when she would cling on him and ask for marriage when she is just a little girl. He never wanted to call her out or hurt her an any way so the best option was to run off instead.

Sonic knew she was a sweet girl but he just wasn't into her in a romantic way. She is only 12 and he would look like a creepy perv. So running off was the best choice. Maybe things would be different in the future, who knows. But for now it's best like this.

Sonic was so into his thoughts he didn't realize they were already outside her home. "Whoa! What happened to her door bell!" Tails was staring at Amy's door bell and looked at Sonic.

Sonic stepped in for a closer look and put his hand on his chin. "Well it looks like it got on fire somehow."

Tails was confused "On fire! It's a door bell! How can you even possibly do that!"

Sonic was thinking with a finger on his lips. "Well I'm not so sure how but I would've loved to be here in that moment! Hahahaha!" Sonic couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. "Who was capable on breaking a door bell?! And to top it all off frying it at the same time!" Sonic couldn't stop.

Tails was confused by the incident but Sonic was right, it was funny. He giggled also at the funny incident. "Well let's knock to find out what actually happened." Sonic knocked on the door and waited for Amy but 2 minutes passed by and no answer.

He knocked again.. and nothing. "Mmm she may not be home." Sonic walked down her foot steps and looked up to see if any lights where on. "Doesn't look like anyone is here" Tails took out his cell phone it was 8:30pm and Amy wasn't home.. maybe she's at Cream's house. "Maybe she's with Cream I'll call her and see." Sonic gave him a thumb up and Tails started to call Amy.

The phone rang but there was no answer. He dialed again. No answer. "She's not answering." Sonic took out this phone and tried to call Amy. She had to answer him right. She never left him without an answer. Sonic dialed her number and started calling.

There was a long ring but no answer. That's odd. He tried again. No one answered. "No luck, that's strange. She always answers my calls. Hey Tails try calling Cream's phone." Tails nodded.

"Okay here goes" He dialed Cream's house number. Hopefully Amy is there. The phone rang in Cream's house. "Hello" Tails was happy he finally got an answer. "Hey Cream, it's me Tails." Cream on the other phone line was nervous. Her crush called her house! Omg! Stay cool!. "Hey tails! How can I help you?." Tails was nervous also but tried to stay cool. "H-Hey, well Sonic and I are at Amy's house but no one is here. Is she with you by any chance?."

Cream's eyes widened Amy isn't home? How could that be? She's never out this late. "Sorry Tails, Amy isn't here. I haven't seen her in 2 days. That's strange. She's never out at this time."

Tails ears flattened, a sign that Sonic knew something was wrong. Amy wasn't with Cream. Sonic started to worry. He went into his pocket. Amy gave him a spare key so if anything happened he always had a home with Amy. He went up to her door and unlocked her house. Tails thanked Cream and said their good byes. He went behind Sonic and entered Amy's home.

Sonic turned the lights on. Everything seemed in place. There was no sign of a kidnap. Tails closed the door behind them and went further in to investigate. Sonic scanned the living room and kitchen, nothing seemed suspicious.

"Lets head for up stairs, keep close to me Tails." Tails looked at Sonic he could see his friend was worried and was at top alert. He followed Sonic and entered the guest room. "Nothing here either." Sonic closed the door and went for Amy's room.

He paused a bit with his hand not touching the door knob but only inches from it. He took a deep breath and opened it. The door swung wide open. The room was empty and organized no signs of any burglar or anything. He stepped in and scanned the room. Nothing.

"This is strange, everything is in place. There are no signs of any type of activity, and yet Amy is missing. She won't answer her cell phone. She's not with Cream, and it's not like her to be out at this time, especially on her own." Sonic spoke as he turned to Tails who was looking around for any clues.

Sonic had to find her. She could be in danger for all he knows. "Tails go back home, I'm going to look for Amy."

Tails looked at Sonic, he was facing the balcony window with his hands on his sides curved into fists. Sonic was worried about their friend. Tails wasn't going to tell Sonic not to go alone or to wait until tomorrow. He knew his pal was going to search for Amy right now and not care about anything else. Tails sighed "Okay Sonic, be careful. Give Amy a hug for me when you find her." Sonic turned to see his friend "Got it" He gave his friend a wink and a thumb up.

Tails and Sonic left her room turning the light out and proceeded to leave her house. They where now out the door. Sonic locked her house and put the key back in his pocket. Tails was on his way home. Sonic watched him fly away back home. As soon as Tails was out of sight he ran to down town hoping she'll be there.

It was almost 6am and Sonic has been everywhere looking for his friend, Amy Rose. He searched every store, library, school, grocery, park any place you can think of and she was not found. He was exhausted. He was heading back to her place. Maybe she went back and he hadn't noticed. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He went up to her room in hopes of her being there. He opened it and there it was. A empty room the same way he left yesterday. He felt his heart sink in hurt. "Where could she be?" Sonic fell to his knees and looked at the empty bed. He couldn't think of anything anymore. He went to the bed and laid on it. Staring at the ceiling "What have you gotten in to Ames." He started to feel his eyes close. He couldn't fight it and fell asleep.

It was 8am and Shadow was getting ready for the day. He took a shower and headed to his kitchen. He prepared himself a ham sandwich with fresh orange juice. As he sat down on his dinning table he started to think about yesterday's events. Rose didn't show up for her boxing lesson, Rouge burned her door bell and Rose even left a spare key out to the public eye making it easy for a burglar to go in. He took his sandwich and took a bite. While eating his head went on about Rose and how she hasn't text him yet for yesterday's incident.

She could've at least apologize for not showing up yesterday. But still, Shadow had a bad feeling inside. As if something wasn't right. He just didn't know what it was. He took out his cell phone and text Rouge. 'Rouge, have you had any contact with Rose?'

He put his phone a side waiting for Rouge's reply. As he finished his breakfast his phone beeped. It was a text from Rouge. 'Hey hun, hate to break it to you but no, I haven't. I tried calling her yesterday to apologize for her broken door bell but I never had an answer. Heck! I even called Tails for Cream's number! And yet no luck. She hasn't seen her in 2 days.'

Shadow put his phone down. This was not good and he had the feeling it was going to get worse. Shadow sat up and took his plate to the sink. What could have happen to Rose? He was getting curious and wanted to know if she was alright. It's not like her to- his mind was cut off. Is he really worrying about Rose? Since when? He's only interacted with her for a few weeks. Can he have grown to care for her? He went back to there lessons together. Yes there where times when Shadow would push her to her limit almost making her cry but she never gave up. She would get back up on her feet with a genuine smile looking at him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her smile that day. She sure was a huge surprise to him. She was always kind to him even though he was being a strict instructor and having his emotionless conversations. She never stopped smiling.

Shadow came back to reality. He looked at his hands "Rose never gave up on me. No matter how tuff I was to her. She always smiled at me." He curled his hands and closed his eyes. "So I'm not giving up on her." He opened his eyes and headed towards the door.

He locked his door and went towards Rose home. He was going to check if she was alright. He was walking in speed, the faster he knew she was alright the better. He reached her home. He went into his pocket and took the spare key. He started to open the door but to his surprise it was already unlocked. It was only closed. He was shocked to see the door unlocked, he slowly opened the door, and it was empty. No one in the kitchen or living room. He shut the door and slowly went upstairs, the guest room he presumed was empty as well. The last place to look was her room. Shadow stood there taking a deep breath before entering. He slowly started to turn the handle but paused, he was nervous about what he may see. He just hoped it was either Rose sleeping or an empty bed with Rose in the shower. He'd hate to walk in if she was changing. The thought of it made him blush. He closed his eyes and opened it slowly, he maintained his eyes closed but at the silence he presumed no one was there.

He opened his eyes and saw that faker sleeping on Rose's bed. Wait! What's faker doing here! Shadow felt his anger rise, maybe HE did something to Rose! Without a second thought he went to the blue hedgehog and slapped his head making poor Sonic jump and fall to the floor.

"What was that for!?" Sonic yelled as he rubbed his head were his was hit. He was too busy rubbing he didn't remember he was in Amy's house and looked away a bit from his legs to see a pair of black, white and red hover shoes. He only knew one person who wears those, he felt his temper rising with annoyance, he made a small growl and look up to face Shadow.

"What's your problem!?" Sonic yelled at him but Shadow was quick and picked him up like a little kitten from his back looking at him straight in the eyes.

"What did you do to Rose you blue insect!?" Sonic was getting pissed. Why did he come to Amy's house for? And- wait, did he just ask what he has done to Amy? Was he suspecting on him for Amy's sudden disappearance? Why would he be a reason for Amy to leave he never did anything to hurt her and never would!

"I didn't do anything! I was up all night looking for her and came back to see if she was here! She wasn't but I couldn't fight my exhaustion and fell asleep! So put me down hedgehog!" Shadow let go of him and Sonic fell on his butt.

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow was already heading out the door. "Hey where are you going!?"

Shadow looked a Sonic "I'm off to find Rose." He said at ease and left. Sonic stayed there as he watched him leave out of sight and heard the door shut. Sonic got up on his feet and thought for a moment, since when does Shadow care about Amy? Sonic came back to reality and went down stairs. 'She's still no where to be found..' Sonic left Amy's home leaving it locked and secured.

Shadow went back to his home. Shadow lived almost on edge of the village, but he was living in a very good condition. He was still working for G.U.N and was getting very well paid. His house was a two floor wide building. From the out side of his home were tall bushes surrounding his home, a water fountain in the middle of the parking lot. Everything was so elegant his color scheme were black grey/silver and white. With weird abstract art that made his home unique.

He went to his basement where he had a lab equipped with G.U.N related material such as guns, snipers, explosive devices and such. There were maps on a wall with photos of some targets his eliminated and a table in the middle with his laptop, he sat on his chair and went into G.U.N's program where you are able to locate anyone living on earth in hopes of finding the pink female. He typed the name in and nothing came up. Feeling stressed he kept on looking but everything failed. He was getting a lot of "No existence" pop ups. He went in down deep for anything related to Rose but there where no files of her ever existing. There was no sign.

He leaned back on his chair and thought. "It's like if she never was never born." He was getting stressed, this never happened to him before. He was always able to find anyone, no one can escape from him. That's when it hit him. "Of course!" He quickly went back to his computer and went into the local street cameras. He hacked all the security cameras and clicked on her street and typed the date and the estimate time she probably passed when they finished there boxing lesson.

And there it was. Amy was walking to her home but Shadow could see that a few meters away there was some kind of road forming. It was glowing and when Amy looked up she caught sight of it and headed towards it. Shadows eyes widen as he saw Rose was beginning to disappear along with the road and they were gone. He looked at it again for any clues but he couldn't manage to see anything. He looked over at the data of the recording and saw it was under "Top secret investigation" Shadow was not going to let others get involved with Rose, he knew the government would look for her and have her locked away as if she was some sort of threat.

"That's not going to happen while I still live" Shadow deleted every signal and data related to this video. There was no way he was going to let anything and anyone hurt Rose, not on his watch. It was done. All data towards Rose has been eliminated. He quickly locked every data on his computer and had it delete all records, once that was done he took his laptop and threw it in a glass room it was a bullet proof room. He locked it and in minutes anything in that room was destroyed completely. The room had a floor that would burn anything laying on it turning it into ashes. He had this room for security reasons. It would eliminate any clue towards him, this room would eliminate all proof of anything. He would vacuum the ashes and use it with soil for gardening. He had to get rid of all proof of him accessing the government files and eliminating them. But Shadow was too smart to get trapped, he wouldn't be G.U.N's best agent if he wasn't so good at what he does.

He shut down his basement and locked it with his security number and digital scan. Now all he had to do was go where he saw Rose disappear. He left his house again and went towards the mysterious incident. He thought for long on how could that have happened. Especially to Rose. Nothing was making any sense. He finally reached the spot and scanned every inch of it, but everything seemed fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As he was standing there a white bat flew over him. "Hey hun, what are you staring at?" Shadow looked up to see his fellow companion. "Nothing, just thought I saw something."

Rouge landed by his side "Well it sure had to be something interesting to get your attention." Shadow stayed silent and keep looking around.

"Well anyways, I was looking for you." Shadow turned to her, giving his full attention. "Sonic is gathering all of us at his place, seems Amy somehow disappeared and no one knows where she is. So he wants all of us to take a part in this search party."

Shadow didn't want to team up with faker but this may work better as a team and Amy needs all the help she can get. "Very well then, let's go." Shadow and Rouge started walking to Sonic's place.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house, all his close friends were showing up. There was Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Cream, Tails and Sonic himself.

"Well looks like mostly everyone is present we're only waiting on Rouge and mister gloomy to get here.

"What did you just call me!?" Sonic froze and a sweat drop formed making him get goose bumps at the evil hiss from behind him. Rouge quickly got in front of Shadow to prevent any murder.

"Alright, alright you two. Remember why we're here." Shadow took a deep breath before heading to a chair. He sat alone in a corner with he chair faced backwards , leaning his chin on his crossed arms on the top the chair.

Everyone else took there seats. Sonic went up in front of all as a teacher would. "Okay everyone, we all know why I called to meet here. It has come to my and everyone's awareness that our friend Amy Rose has disappeared. I would like to know the last time you all last saw her."

Cream was the first to stand "The last time I saw her was two days ago. We went shopping for new clothes at the mall. That day everything went as normal. Her usual self, trying to move on from Son-" She quickly put her hands on her mouth and stopped herself from saying too much. Sonic wasn't supposed to know about Amy's new decision.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You okay Cream?" Cream took down her hands "Y-Yes S-Sonic I'm ok. Just worried where Amy could be. Don't mind me." She quickly sat back down and looked at her shoes in embarrassment.

"I last saw her the day before her disappearance, We were having our morning run as always. Nothing out of the ordinary." Rouge said, but oh she was too evil. " Well except for the fact that she was getting better at forgetting you blue blur."

Everyone stared at Rouge for her comment. Cream was mouth opened all the way down to the floor. Did she just really!? That darn bat! How could she!?

"Amy was trying to forget Sonic?" Blaze had to ask she couldn't help it this was getting juicy.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first also but the girl surprised me. She would act as if Sonic didn't exist." Rouge told Blaze.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her to do so. I thought she was never giving up on her childish dream to one day marry this punk. " Silver added.

This was getting out of hand and Sonic only felt his heart sink hearing all of this.

So she decided to let me go while I was away? Sonic was deep in thought.

Shadow on the other hand got fed up with all this and was annoyed by Rouge. Shadow knew very well that Amy didn't want faker to know. She told all her friends about this why was she being so damn stubborn. He got up and pushed Sonic out of the way.

"Alright everyone! Shut your mouths! And listen!" Shadow hissed and everyone sat straight with her hands on there lap. "Now apart from this gossip" He eyed Rouge making her slide down out of sight. "Rose is no where to be found. We're going to look for her in ways we can. "

Sonic slipped in front of Shadow. "I say we start by putting signs of "Missing" with her picture." Shadow pissed by his actions he pushed him out of sight again.

" Or we could go to the police and have them also look for her." Sonic got back to his feet and threw Shadow to a near couch.

"And print out a picture of her with my number and place them all over so if anyone sees her." Sonic was sent into another room by Shadow's punch. Everyone was shocked by the sudden aggression. Shadow went towards Sonic with full force.

"Well looks like we got the idea. I say we leave those two and start by our selves." Rouge said and got up she took Knuckles hand and left off.

Cream and Tails looked at each other and nodded. "We'll start by heading to the missing facility and start with her search." Tails told Silver and left went Cream.

"Well we should go to the police and see what else we may do." Silver and Blaze left.

Everyone leaving the two hedgehogs Shadow and Sonic didn't notice they were alone.

"What do you say if you use your speed and look all over the world for her!? that would be easy for you! Just get lost and stay out of my way faker!" Shadow hissed at Sonic watching him get up on his feet.

"I bet I can find her way before you Shads." Shadow chuckled at his words.

"Your words mean nothing. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. Nothing gets passed me! I'll find her faker, way before you do! And once I have, trust me, she'll be in my care without you knowing. I promise."

Sonic growled at his foes words. He wasn't going to let him find her first. "We'll see."

Shadow looked at him in pity and turned to leave. Sonic watched him leave out of sight. He went to see his friends but they were all gone. "I guess they got the idea and left. Welp I should start also."

Everyone did their best on trying to have any trace of her but failed. Shadow did his own investigation. Not wanting to take part in their search party. He didn't tell anyone about what he knew and saw all this he kept to himself.

Soon their search was turned into weeks, months and eventually years. They started to get the idea of her not coming back. Yes they still kept an eye out for any clues just not as much. They started to make their own life's. Cream and Tails started dating, Rouge got married to Knuckles with their first child on the way. Blaze and Silver were only dating but Silver was getting to a point were he wanted to pop the question. Shadow was still working for G.U.N and still thought of the pink female. Sonic was out saving the world from egg man. Everyone seemed to move on.

Shadow was riding his motorcycle on his way home passing by Rose's home. Her house was faded. Her beautiful pink roses were all dead and dry. It hurt Shadow to pass everyday knowing it's been now 10 years exact since she left. He tried not to think about it and went faster but a sudden flash of bright yellow light hit the ground making the earth shake. He looked up to see what was the cause and only saw the light fade away in the forest.

Without no doubt he picked up his speed and drove his way in the forest. Trying to keep up with the light. He saw it was disappearing "damit!" Just when he thought he lost track, he saw something up ahead laying on the floor. He slowed his speed and stopped a couple of feet from the form laying on the ground. He scanned the form but couldn't tell what it was. It was night and foggy. He started to get close and closer soon he was only inches from it. He bent down and his eyes widened.

.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading my story! And a big thanks for those who reviewed.! Remember this is my first fanfic so any tips is more than acceptable.

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Awaken Rose.

Xeon was waiting for his creation to be complete while looking at his computer screen. It's been 10 years since he took Amy and had her hibernate in a pod. She grew so significantly, her hole self was unrecognizable. A more woman figure, her quills grew so long that went down to her thighs, her three quills on her face went to the side of her face, her body was curvy; tiny waist and round hips, her breasts were bigger too but not too big but just right for her petite body. She was also equipped with wings on her back, as an angel. In appearance she changed but she also held a magnificent power like no other. She was created to be immortal and have powers to do many things. But she was to figure out her powers on her own.

Xeon's eyes saw how the bar on his screen was now full and it was all complete. " I believe your time has come at last my dear."

Xeon turned to see Amy and from only a few inches away he made a smooth move with his right hand; moving his hand upwards and across. With only those two movements the pod began to glow and slowly disappear. Amy was slowly opening her eyes. The pod disappeared completely leaving Amy's toes touching the ground very delicately. She was standing in front of Xeon.

"My dear Amy, your time has come my child" Xeon said looking at her.

Amy blinked a bit and bent down with one knee touching the floor. To show respect to her "father" . "Yes, I am ready for your commands father." Xeon was pleased seeing what he's created of Amy. "Yes my dear, but first; you will need clothes and footwear before you leave."

Amy stood up and looked down at herself. She didn't know what he meant by "Clothes" what is clothes? Is she not fine the way she is? Xeon looked at her noticing she was confused. He sighed and went to her. Touching her shoulders he looked at her in the eyes.

"My dear, you are fine the way you are. It's just that it's not appropriate for a young lady such as yourself to be in this condition when she's with others. Unless, you approve." Amy took his words very seriously and nodded in improvement.

Xeon removed his hands from her and stepped back to eye her. Trying to think of what he would give Amy to wear. Soon he thought of what may be to her liking. Using his powers and his right hand, he lifted his hand aiming her and soon his hand glowed as her figure did also. Her clothes soon became visible. Amy looked at what she was wearing. She had a one piece suite with ruffles on the edges of her bottom half, a pair of sandals with ribbons, one was wrapped around her leg and ended in a cute bow, the other was wrapped only once on her ankle. She also noticed she had a cute ribbon around her neck with the bow that faced her shoulder. A pair of long gold bracelets; one on her wrist and another on her upper arm. She felt something by her ear; she took one hand to touch anything there and she felt another bow ribbon. Xeon made a mirror appear right in front of her letting her see what she was. She was amazed to see what she looked like. She was blushing a bit. She loved her clothes as a little child would love a doll. It was all in a color soft yellow making her pale pink fur sand out. She noticed her wings also. They were big and fluffy.

"Thank you father, I enjoy the gift of clothes you gave me." She said to Xeon with a beautiful sweet smile. Xeon felt a joy in his heart as she gave him a sweet smile. " You're welcome Amy Rose."

Amy Rose? Was that her name?

"My dear I know you have may questions, and so many things to know about. But I'm afraid there are things you need to find out on your own. All I will tell you is; you were created to save earth from all harm. You will be the one to fight for what it right. I chose you from earth out of all beings living in it. You had a different life but for now you are unwilling to remember because of hibernation and do to the things I gave you such as your power. You will remember in do time, but for now all you need is to know Your mission. Save earth when it is needed to. And that is all, you have the liberty to do as you please just never forget why I have created you. "

Amy was shocked and confused at what Xeon said to her. It was a bit too much to take it all in. She had may things she wanted to ask but Xeon didn't give her time. She didn't notice him moving away from her and in a flash she was falling through a bright light, next thing she knew she hit a ground hard enough to hurt her and pass out. Little did she know someone already caught sight of her and was walking to her location.

The sight was blurry and foggy making it hard to see. But Shadow was able to pass by it and head towards the figure laying on the ground. He got close enough to it and bent down to take a better look. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a female, but had wings of an angel. He couldn't really see her correctly and wanted to try and move her but she was fast.

Amy came back to reality and felt something was watching her only a few inches away. She got tense not wanting to move but her senses took action and grabbed a hand that was sent off to a tree making it fall down. She got up to her feet and stood there waiting for it to be in sight.

Shadow's hand was grabbed and he was tossed to a tree making it fall. "Damit!" he hissed in pain. He got up to look at the female who was now standing and in a blink of an eye she was now only inches away from Shadow. Making the dirt rise by her speed he couldn't see clear. He tried to blink as much as he can to make out a clearer view . The fog and dirt eventually began to fade and suddenly he was able to see clear again. He was met with green emerald eyes looking at him. She was small only a head smaller then Shadow. He looked at her and scanned her she was a pale pink hedgehog with long quills and a very seductive figure. His thoughts were cut off when he looked at her eyes. They seemed so familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Until it hit him. "Rose"

Amy was only inches away from the form that was about to touch her. She had her serious face with a slight frown. Who is this person? Is he some kind of threat? She began to think about all possibility's until she saw clear. It was a black and red hedgehog with deep crimson eyes. Her face began to soften just when she was going to say something he beat her to it. "Rose" he said.

"Rose?" Amy said with a gentle tone. She began to back away from him and when she had enough space she spoke. "I am Amy Rose."

Shadow took a stepped forward. Looking at her. She was not how he last seen her. In fact she was unrecognizable. She grew so much and was absolutely beautiful. So many questions filled his mind but knew, he needed to take her somewhere safe enough so they can talk. He could tell she was still on her defensive side so he had to be gentle and show her that he's no threat. So he had an idea.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form. I mean no harm Rose." Shadow said with a gentle tone making her feel at ease. "I wish to speak with you in a more private place. You've been away for so long , that if someone saw you especially with those wings you'll only alert unwanted people who will come after you."

Amy didn't know what to think or say. She thought for a moment, looking away from him, can she rally trust him? Then again if he wanted he could of tried to do any kind of harm to her. Yet he has not.

Shadow saw she wasn't sure to trust him so he spoke. "Amy Rose"

Amy looked up at him.

"Back 10 years ago, I did something to you that changed you. You began to be a strong young girl. You came to me for help even though I had my doubts on helping. But you showed I was wrong. You never gave up even though I was harsh on you; you always had a smile for me. So ever since you left this world I never gave up on you. I've been looking for you. If there is still any memory in you with me, remember that Shadow The Hedgehog NEVER brakes his promise. Know that I'll never do anything that will harm you. And I promise if you come with me I will always be there to protect you and help you in your needs."

Amy felt something in her heart something delightful and all doubts towards him were gone. She felt warm inside and also not wanting to move away from him. What is this feeling? She wasn't sure but all she knew was that she can trust him. From his voice and the sincere tone in it. He was no threat to her. She didn't notice that her actions took over her mind. She stepped forward and bent down to him. "I accept your offer; Shadow The Hedgehog."

Shadow was stunned. Did she just bend down to him? That's not what he wanted. He bent down to her level and took his hand to her chin lifting her face. They looked at each others eyes before he broke the silence. "Rose you don't ever have to bend down to me."

Amy was surprised at his words. But didn't mind it much. She just couldn't stop looking at his crimson eyes. She left the feeling from just a moment ago return and felt harm on her cheeks. Before Shadow could see anything he turned his face towards where he had left his motorcycle.

"We should get going" Shadow took his hand off her chin and grabbed her both hands with his own. Helping her stand up. He let go one of her hand and with the other one still together he walked towards his motorcycle with Amy.

Amy was confused. Why was her heart beating so fast? Is he causing this abnormal behavior? Or is there an error in her system? She thought as she looked down at her hand in his. So many questions filled her mind. Hopefully she will soon get the answers. Shadow suddenly stopped. She looked up to him and he turned to see her.

"We'll be going to my home on my motorcycle." Shadow told her

Amy looked at the artifact. "Motorcycle?" she had a confused look on her face.

Shadow was a bit off. This was going to be a long trip, by the looks of it she was unaware of many things, even her memory. Shadow was going to have to explain as if she was a child. Not knowing what many things are for. He sighed and pulled her lightly, he put her hand on the seat of his motorcycle.

"This is a machine that you operate to take you to places. I will be on it and you will grab hold of me so you won't fall off." Shadow said as he let go of her hand.

Amy scanned the motorcycle and saw Shadow get on it he turned to her and patted the seat behind him making her understand to get on it. She slowly got on it was all new to her she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Shadow started the engine making her jump grabbing a tight hold of shadow. While she pinned her face on his shoulder. He was shocked at the sudden body contact. He felt his heart skip a beat and a blush forming on his cheek. He let out a small growl but wasn't heard because of the engines noise. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am sorry I startled you, we'll be on our way now. Hold tight." Shadow began to ride his motorcycle. He only felt Amy's hands around his waist. It was new to him, having a female on his motorcycle or well to be exact anyone other than him on it. She is the first and only one he will ever let get on. Surprisingly he was enjoying the ride.

Amy was holding tight on Shadow's waist she could feel his worked out body under her hands. She was blushing to the fact that she was so close to him, she could even take in his sent. It was pure bliss. She really liked his sent it was so delightful to her nose. She couldn't make out exactly what he smelled like but she never wanted it to go. Eventually she began to really enjoy this motorcycle ride. She could totally see herself doing this again if he let her. Slowly looking around her surroundings she saw that they were no longer in the forest but at a street with many houses. It was night so no one was out. He passed the street and was heading towards a hill with only one road. Eventually a big gate was seen and a big building surrounded by big fence bushes. She was amazed at the place it was beautiful.

He started to slow down and stopped at the gate. On the left side was a pin in machine where he would put in his security code so the gates would open. Without leaving his motorcycle he punched in his security number and they opened. He went inside and they closed behind him. He went to the front doors entrance and turned off his motorcycle.

"Alright this is the end of the ride, this is my home Rose. "

Amy blinked and let go of Shadow, he soon got off and offered Amy his hand so she could get off. She took it and hopped off.

Without letting go of Amy's hand he went towards his door and opened it. Amy right by him she looked all around. It was too beautiful for words. The indoor entrance was amazing there were two stair ways on each side that ended at the same hall in the middle, a small round table with a vase full of beautiful red roses and a chandelier on the ceiling. The floor was grey wood the walls were white and had dark grey curtains on his windows. With beautiful abstract art on the walls they really gave a pop of color to his home. She was admiring everything before Shadow spoke.

"Make yourself at home Rose, this is also your home. You'll be staying with me till further notice. Just until things get settled with you."

Shadow let go of her hand and went to a room on the right side which was the living room. In front you had a big white chimney with two large windows on each side. His tree couches in light grey with black pillows, a white fluffy carpet and a wide black dinning table in the middle. She followed him and Shadow sat down on his couch. "Please Rose come and take a seat, I wish to talk."

Amy took a seat on another couch that was next to his. She looked at him and his face was really unreadable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he spoke.

"Well Amy, I know you don't have a full memory of your past 10 years ago. I know this because you didn't remember who I was, neither did you know what a motorcycle was. So I won't be asking things before your disappearance when its clear you won't remember. Now; do you remember what happened right before you crash-landed?"

He opened his eyes looking at her with concern. She noticed he was uneasy about he situation, to be honest she was also. She didn't know how to even start since she; herself knows very little at the moment. But he had to know and she was fine with that. So she gave him a low warm half smile.

"Well Shadow The Hedgehog, to be honest I myself know very little at the moment. I will regain my memories in due time; my father told me I'll do so. All I can tell you is; I was transformed into a warrior with only one mission. I am to protect the earth from any harm. That's why I was made for. My father choose me from all living creature on earth, he saw into my heart. He knew I was meant for something much greater."

She paused as she looked down to her hands as she lifted them and stared at her palms. Gloveless, soft and delicate hands held so much power that she didn't know of.

"That is all I know…"

Shadow kept his eyes on her, listening to all these things made his mind go crazy. He had so many questions; why her? Father? Protect earth from what? seeing how she stared into her hands. He could tell she was also a bit confused.

He eyed her figure.

She grew so much these years. She was a beautiful young lady. Her quills were so much longer, her body was irresistible to any man's liking big breasts, small waist, wide hips and she also had a nice behind. She was too gorgeous for even him to notice. He felt his heart begin to speed it's rhythm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Calm down hedgehog." He thought to himself and opened them to see her. She was still in the same position, he stood up and walked to her. Amy turned to see Shadow. He stood in front of her and bent down to her level looking at her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his crimson eyes when he spoke.

"Well Rose thank you for telling me this. I still have many questions but they'll have to wait until you remember. All I will ask of you is: If you ever remember anything in your past life or after your disappearance please let me know. It doesn't matter how little or big it may seem, any information is of great use."

Shadow was being more delicate towards her. It's not like him to act this way but there was something about her that made him be a gentle person. Apart from him not wanting to screw up and have her think she can't trust him. It's already bad enough that she's lost her memory. So he had to show her he means no harm towards her, but the total opposite. He's been looking for her the longest! He never gave up on her returning! When the others began to move on. Shadow was not going to let anyone take her away again. Not while he's still breathing.

Back to reality Amy only nodded in agreement. Shadow got up and left the room leaving her there in her seat. She watched as he was out of sight. "Were is he going? Did I do something wrong?" she thought. Then she got up and started to walk around the room. Admiring the view of his home. Her eyes looked at the chimney in wonder what it may be for. She bent down to the floor and eyed all four corners. Then the durned wood that was in it.

"What's the purpose of this?"

"It's called a chimney, it's meant for warming up your home when the weather is cold."

Amy was a bit startled by Shadow's sudden words. She got up to face him and noticed he had something in his hand. She didn't know what it was but didn't put too much thought into it.

"Well Rose if you're going to be staying here please come with me so I can take you to where you'll be staying."

Amy agreed and went by his side as he walked up the stairs. She watched how they began to get to another level in the building, soon another floor appeared. It was a white carpet. Then a long hallway was visible with two doors; one on each wall that faced each other. He kept walking deeper into the hallway with more doors until they were coming to the end where it seemed like a mini living room, there were 3 small couches a big screen T.V on the wall, two big windows on each side, two bookshelf's and a small table in the middle. She didn't notice that there was two more doors in that space; both facing each other but at each end of the room.

Shadow began to approach the door on the right and Amy followed. He lifted his hand with the keys and searched for the doors key. Soon he found it and opened the door.

He opened the door widely enough for her to pass. Amy slowly entered and was amazed. It was a beautiful room! Once opening the door you had in view a beautiful queen sized bed in the middle of the right side wall that faced the left side of the room. It was filled with pastel blue pillows and the bed sheets were white with ruffles on the bottom. Two small tables on each side with a vase and yellow roses. On the opposite side there was two big windows that almost reached the celling with white sheer curtains and a pastel one over them but were tied to the sides. She was so stunned she couldn't even move out of place. She had an awe expression all over.

"This will become your room Rose. You'll have everything you need in here, there are two doors one is your bathroom and the other is a closet for your belongings."

As he told her this he eyed her again, just the view of her in that outfit was going to be a distraction for him. You have a perfect view of her body and to be honest he couldn't help himself. She was in front on him and he had a good view of her back curves. Realizing what he was going he quickly came back to reality "Damnit hedgehog! Get a hold of yourself! She only appeared a couple of hours ago! Don't get out of hand!" He thought.

He went to her side and grabbed her hand. Amy looked down to there hands as Shadow began to speak.

"Here is your key Rose. Take good care of it for there is only one."

Amy looked at it and Shadow began to walk away. She quickly turned to him and looked where he was going. He stopped at her door and faced her.

"I'll leave you to get settled; this will be your home now so feel free to look around where ever you like. There's food in the kitchen so you can eat. My maid is off for today so until tomorrow she'll be helping you with your needs. I'm about to leave to work so you'll be alone for awhile. My room is just across from yours. If you need anything while I'm here just knock."

Shadow then walked out closing the door behind him.

Amy looked at the closed door and then her hands with the key he just gave her. "My home" he said and looked around her surroundings. She turned to the bed and walked to it; looking down she gracefully stroked the covers. It was so soft to her touch. She had the urge to lay on it but wanted to become familiar with her room. So she began to walk towards her windows and looked outside. It was night and the moon was very bright that it lighten Shadow's beautiful backyard. She admired the view for a sec and returned to her mission. She noticed a door next to her bed on the right; she went and opened it to reveal a bathroom, it was very pretty. She had a tub with a small window above it with lace curtains on her left. A counter with a wide mirror on her right with a small chair to sit. And a glassed separate shower next to it. She walked in to have a better view of everything when she noticed the mirror. "So this is me right?" "This is what I look like." She thought as she observed herself. Looking at her body her face, hair and finally her wings.

She pulled her hair to one side and turned her body to have a better view of her back side. "I wonder if there is a way I can make them smaller." Amy imagined them becoming smaller when they began to glow and slowly reduced their size to where she imagined them. A bit shocked at what she just did. She looked at them and thought they were better small. The her curiosity began to step in and she tried that again but this time imagining that they would disappear. They soon began to glow then in rainbow colors they began to fade away as if she didn't have them anymore. Her eyes widened in fear of what she just now did. So she tried to get them back the same way and just exactly how they disappeared they began to become visible once more. Relieved that they weren't gone for good she decided to keep them in their smallest form for now. Feeling better and more light weighted she left the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I believe that's enough for today. I do feel a bit tired. Even though I just woke up from hibernation."

She thought for a second about her leaving for 10 years. Even though she had no memory yet she really wanted to know about her past.

She turned her face to her bed and all of a sudden she hoped on without knowing why she reacted in such a manner. But whatever it was that made her feel joy and while laying on her bed with her eyes shut, a smile began to appear on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally this chapter is done! Sorry it took so long. Hehe

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm trying my best. Enjoy reading!

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ZOEY. ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SEGA.

Chapter 4

A changing heart

Shadow was in his room thinking about the pink female. Laying in his bed looking at the ceiling in deep thought. He couldn't help himself but to only have his mind on her. And can you even blame him?

That pastel pink female was a gorgeous women. She had the whole package. But he tried to shove all those thoughts out of his way. He had to control himself, all he really needs to do is to help her in any way he can so she could have her memories back and go out to the world. He would get worried if she goes out alone knowing she doesn't know many things; she may get in trouble.

Yet he really wants her to change clothes. That soft yellow outfit of hers made him loose his senses.

Shadow cleared all thoughts when he heard his alarm. He turned to took at this clock and it was almost time for him to leave. But first he was going to check up on Rose. He got up and headed to her room.

Once outside her door he knocked, but there was no answer, he knocked a second time, and nothing happened. He got a hold of the door knob and slowly opened the door. To his surprise the young female was fast asleep on her bed. Feeling relieved that she was okay he walked to her. She was sound asleep on her back. He noticed her wings were different. They seemed smaller than he remembered. While watching her sleep he noticed she was beginning to have goose bumps from the cold air. Tucking her in bed was not possible for she was on top of the covers and if he carried her how was he going to slide down the bed sheets with her in his arms?

He sighed slightly and went for a spare blanket in his room.

He took out one of his most soft and cuddly blanket just for her. It was an individual black blanket, nothing too fancy but it was just right for her petite size.

Back in her room he opened it up and carefully placed it on her. He noticed a small smile forming on her lips in comfort.

He looked down at his watch and he only had five more minutes to spare. He took one last look before turning off her lights and closing her door behind him. He had to get going know. He is never late and wasn't going to start. He went down to his basement for equipment he may need for his mission with G.U.N. He was working more shifts since Rouge was temporarily out because of her pregnancy. So he had a lot of work. He grabbed some guns and a portfolio with information about his target. Once he got everything he needed he made sure everything was secured and went to his motorcycle and headed out.

It was now morning, around 7am to be exact. It was Zoey's entrance for work. Zoey worked as a maid in Shadow's house. She was an elder women with a gentle personality. Her husband died and she only had two grown up kids that were married and lived pretty far from her. But they would visit her every once and awhile so she wouldn't feel lonely. She was a purple hedgehog with her quills tied in a bun. She wore grey glasses and her basic black and white maid outfit.

She was entering Shadow's home as usual. Shadow had confidence in her and looked at her as a close friend. While she viewed Shadow as her third son.

Once inside she began her duty in cleaning, cooking, gardening and just simply leaving the place spotless. She didn't do much but only what she can for Shadow knew she was older and needed to take it easy. In fact he would let her go home around dawn.

Zoey was finishing preparing breakfast when she herd the dryer in the laundry room go off. She washed her hands and went to get the clothes out. All in a basket, she was heading to Shadow's room to place his clothes in order. Once done, she was going to the door across to put some clean towels.

Opening the door she was socked at what she saw. A female sleeping in THIS room? Wait, in SHADOW'S HOME!? Shadow never had a female in his home! Of course despite her but she was his maid. This was different. She took a couple of steps forward to have a better look at the female. Fixing her glasses to have a good view then she spoke.

"Well now, it's a beautiful young lady."

She looked at the sleeping form but then was startled when the female moved and began to stretch out of slumber. She got nervous and tried to hide ducking herself out of sight. "Oh wow, this is childish." She thought as a sweat drop formed on her face. Feeling stupid she slowly looked at the bed where the female was. "What? Were did she go? She's not there!" she said softly but a presence was behind her and she felt it. Not wanting to move in terror, the thing spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Amy said to her in a deep and serious manner. Amy's eyes had no emotion. It was a very scary thing to see.

Poor Zoey began to turn around to come across the most frightening thing she's ever seen. Her heart began to speed up so much she got dizzy and eventually fainted.

Shadow was out of work and was doing his usual morning routine which was leave work around 7:00am and go to the gym for a bit of work out. He would stop by 9:00am and head home for a shower and breakfast. Hopefully Rose was going well on her own.

Zoey was awakening from the sudden accident. She noticed she was laying on a bed. She rubbed her head a little. The fall wasn't too serious but enough for her to feel sore. She slowly got up and saw the pink female sitting in a chair next to her. She was taken back fast and remembered her face a few minutes ago. She got a blanket and half covered herself in defense. Leaving only her eyes in view. She was quite nervous and only hoped mister Shadow would not take long for him to get home and help her out.

"My apologies I scared you miss." Amy lowered her head in respect. "I was on my defensive side cause you startled me. I've only been in contact with Shadow The Hedgehog so I didn't know how to approach you." She looked at the older female.

Amy felt guilty for making her fall unconscious. Once she saw what she caused she picked her up and let her rest on her bed as she waited for her to come conscience again. She definitely had to work on approaching others. She had so many things to learn. She didn't want to scare anyone.

Zoey lowered the blanket and saw sincerity from the young woman. She let out a small giggle.

"It's quite alright dear, I got a bit too nervous as well. The thing is; you're the first female I see in mister Shadow's home. He's never brought a female in. So I guess we both got carried away in this situation." Zoey ended with a sweet smile.

Amy examined her, she wore a weird black and white outfit. But was a bit messy.

"Are you the "maid" Shadow spoke of?" Amy asked in curiosity.

Zoey opened her eyes to see her and blinked.

"Well I am the only maid he's ever had. So indeed I am."

Amy took another look at her from top to bottom.

Zoey was getting curious on why she kept looking at her like that. Is she alright?

"Shadow mentioned you would help me in my needs." Amy paused for a second "Is it possible for you to help me?"

Zoey was wondering; where did Shadow get this girl from? It's like if she's never been with a maid before. And what was with "only being in contact with Shadow mean?" Her mind went way too far and began to wonder if he's got in bed with this female. "Oh my!" she quickly shook her head so she could get those dirty thoughts out.

That was so inappropriate.

Zoey got up from bed and reordered herself.

"I can help you in any way it may seem possible miss." Zoey looked at her sanding straight with her hands together.

"What is it you need help with dear?"

Amy looked up at her and stood up from her chair. "Well for now all I want is to clean myself and later have something to eat please." Amy smiled at her. "Can you show me how the bathroom works?"

Zoey had a sweat drop on her forehead. Ok seriously, where did she pop out from!? She felt like if it were some kind of joke. But the pink females face said it all.

It was no joke.

"Very well miss." She turned to he bathroom door and opened it. She looked at the pink female. "Please miss." She had her hand extended towards the entrance, inviting her to pass before her."

Amy understood and began to walk.

Zoey waited politely for her to get in. As Amy passed by Zoey looked a her and saw that this female had wings.

" What the hell!" her eyes widened as she looked at her. "Wings!?" "Are you freaking kidding me right now!?" "Wings!?" " This thing has WINGS!" she thought to herself trying so hard not to freak out again.

Amy turned around to face her and saw the look of fear on her face once more. Feeling up set she spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

Zoey only pointed to the wings on Amy's back.

Amy tried to figure out the problem and soon it hit her. My wings. She eyed one wing and looked back at Zoey.

"That's right, It seems they don't have any. And since they're not so familiar with these I guess I'll have to hide them. I don't want others to freak out." Amy quietly thought to herself.

She slowly began to reduce there size and they eventually disappeared.

Okay, Zoey was more freaked out by this female. "What has Shadow gotten into?" she was thinking about may possibilities but she had to put them aside for now. She still had to explain to her how to use a tub and the shower. She sighed and walked to her.

"Let's get started shall we." Zoey walked to the bathtub first.

Amy watched and went to her.

"This is a tub my dear, when you feel like relaxing in warm water this is the perfect place. All you do is fill it with water." She began explaining on how to turn the knobs, which one was for hot and cold water. She even gave her tips such as lightening some scented candles, putting some soap for bubble baths etc.

She eventually went to the shower and did the same thing. Once it seemed clear to Amy, Zoey left downstairs to check on the breakfast.

Amy was left alone to bathe herself. She decided to take a bath, it seemed more attractive to her. Having the water level up to where she wanted it she closed the knobs and began to undress herself. Leaving her clothes folded on the counter, she began to get in the water. The feeling of warm water covering her body felt so pleasing. It made her completely forget everything. All she did was enjoy her bath.

Meanwhile Shadow was just entering his home. He walked to the kitchen where he expected to see Zoey since she's always there when he gets home.

She was in sight, she was serving breakfast for two. He looked around to see if Rose was anywhere in sight but she wasn't.

Zoey looked up and saw Shadow.

"Oh! Shadow you're home." She looked at the clock. "You're a bit early."

Shadow looked at his watch, indeed he was for 20 minutes. "Indeed I am *humph* I didn't notice." He looked back at his maid. "Where is Rose?"

Zoey was off at first but then remembered "Is that her name? Well she's upstairs taking a bath." She looked at him with worry. "Shadow, if I may ask. What's your relationship with this female?" the tone in her voice was anxious.

Shadow only looked at her with his serious face and eventually looked away. " Rose is a dear friend of mine. She disappeared for some time and just yesterday I found her." He stopped and looked at her again. "Zoey I ask of you to not say a word about her. You don't know anything about her. Please."

Zoey looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir. I promise."

"Thank you. Also I will need your help. You see she somehow lost her memory, so she may not know how to do certain things, so please if I'm not here you help her out."

Zoey flashed back to her experience in the bathroom. It all makes sense now. But what about her wings? Although she wanted to know, she wasn't going to be questioning Shadow if he hasn't mentioned it. She didn't like to question Shadow on things he may not want her to know, she was always respectful about his choices.

"Yes sir of course. You know you can always count on me."

Shadow only nodded at her. "Thank you Zoey. I'll be heading up stairs to take a shower and then come to eat." He said and walked out of the kitchen and to his room.

As he got up stairs he heard no noise coming from Amy's room. He walked to her door and placed an ear on the door to see if there was any noise. But nothing can be herd. He was about to open the door but stopped. His hand barely touching the knob he looked at his hand and closed his eyes with a small growl "Calm down, she's probably still bathing." Shadow opened his eyes and walked fast to his room.

He really had to stop worrying so much. She'll be fine. But it was hard for him, he just didn't want to loose her once more. Back then she was just walking home when she disappeared. And he's been looking for her all those years. So it was understandable for him to feel that he needs to be with her at all times.

He got into his shower trying to get his mind clear. He finished bathing and changed clothes. He wore a simple black button shirt with his sleeves rolled up a bit, skinny denim jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

All dressed and handsome he left his room. And went down stairs. He was expecting to see Rose in the kitchen with Zoey but no sign of her. "Rose hasn't come down?"

Zoey was cleaning the table when she heard Shadow speak. "No Shadow, She hasn't." she watched how he quickly left upstairs. "Looks like he really cares for this female." She thought as he was out of sight.

Shadow felt his heart race. He got inside her room and she wasn't there, either she was in the closet or still in the bathroom. He checked the closest first but it was empty literally. "Side note. Buy clothes for Rose." Shadow thought and closed the door. He slowly went to the bathroom door. He slowly began to open it.

Amy was still in the tub, then she heard the door open. She was looking at the door opening to reveal Shadow. "Rose, are you alright?" he said to her.

She couldn't move for some reason.

He walked over to her and kneeled down. "Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

Amy looked into his eyes and saw worry in them although he had a serious face. "I'm, I'm okay Shadow. Th-thank you."

Shadow wasn't too sure he clearly heard her brake between words. He looked around and saw her clothes on the counter. Oh! That's right! She needs something to put on while Zoey puts her clothes in the washer. He looked back at her " Okay if you say so, just don't take too long. I'm waiting for you to have breakfast."

Amy watched Shadow get up and leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Breakfast? I suppose that's when you have your first meal of the day." Amy thought and heard her stomach growl. She sweat dropped and placed her hand behind her head. "Maybe I should get out now. Besides, he said he was waiting for me." Amy pulled the string so the water could go away. She looked around and saw some towels, she got up and the leftover water rinsed down her fur. Feeling could by the sudden breeze she got out and went to cover herself with a towel.

Shadow after he had left Rose's room he went to check if he had anything for rose to wear. Looking through this closet and drawer he came upon a long white V neck shirt. He eyed it and by the size of Rose this may look like a dress on her. "Well this will do for now. I may have to take her shopping later on." He went back to Amy's room and knocked on her bathroom this time.

Amy was covered with the towel like a blanket. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it to reveal Shadow.

"Here Rose, put this on so Zoey could have your clothes washed." Shadow extended his hand with a white cloth in it. She took a hand out and received it. " I know it's not quite suitable for you but this is only temporary, after breakfast and once your clothes are dry we'll be going to get you somethings you may need while you're here."

Amy only looked at him and nodded. Shadow then turned to leave so she could have her privacy. Out of sight she closed the door and let the towel drop to her feet, without letting go of the white cloth she extended it to see what it was and on how she was going to put it on. She began to view in her mind how it was meant to be worn. She managed to put it on and it was long to her mid thighs with a long V neckline that showed a little of her boob line and short sleeves. She looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't bad but not much to her liking. She suddenly noticed two small dots on her chest. She looked down to touch them, to her surprise they were her nipples. She wasn't sure if it was ok for them to be noticed or not. But either way she couldn't help it, she couldn't prevent them from showing; the cloth was too thin. Not like her other outfit that was thicker.

She looked around to find her sandals but saw a pair of white fluffy slippers near the sink. She grabbed them and looked at them. They were so fluffy and the inside looked so comfortable. She put them on and they were so comfy! As she got up and walked out of her bathroom it was like walking on pillows. She was so thrilled to have found them that she was walking with a smile on her face. She left her room closing her door behind her and made her way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Shadow was in his basement going through his e-mail as he came across various massages of his "friends" such as Rouge and the faker. He clicked on the fakers first.

"Hey mister gloomy! Just to let you know, there is still no sign of Ames. I'm still going around beating egghead in his "evil" plans. Still not sure when I'll be back. But, news! I have a girlfriend! Her name is Sally. Not that you may care right? But I had to tell you. Hahaha At least I got someone. Hopefully one day you'll find the right one for you as well. I know you won't be answering my messages so I won't be looking forward to one. And well that's all for now. Later Shads."

Shadow let out a small growl. Damn that blue hedgehog. He always hated how he would call him by nicknames. They weren't even that close for having that kind of confidence. Annoyed by it he closed his laptop and left.

He was entering the kitchen when he saw a pink figure sitting on a chair. She turned around to face him and quickly stood up. "Shadow you're here!" she said with joy. But then looked at him as his faced changed.

Shadow's face turned red in seconds. He didn't think not once that a males shirt would look that good on a females body and then there were her nipples showing. This was too much for him!

Amy changed her face from a happy to a worry. "Shadow is something wrong?" Amy stood there waiting for an answer. But Shadow wasn't reacting. She was getting worried it's not like him to act this way. So without any hesitation she went to him.

Shadow was only looking at her chest. He couldn't help himself! Never has he seen such a thing and his male instincts were taking control. He heard her say something and got out of his trance. He felt stupid for what just happened. He was about to say something when he saw Rose was now approaching him. And with every step her breasts were moving. Dear god! Within seconds she was now only inches away from him and her body touched his. He stayed still in a deep red blush. What was going on!?

Amy looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Shadow are you feeling alright? My scanner detects a very high temperature. But you don't have signs of any kind of sickness."

"Scanner!?" Damn it! this woman has a freaking SCANNER! Shadow felt his mind go crazy not only by the fact that this female was hot as f**k but every time he felt his level rise because of her he wasn't going to be able to hide it.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he took his hand and lowered hers away from his cheek.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I'm fine Rose. Thank you for your concern. We should get back to the dinning table and eat." He tried so hard to sound serious.

Amy looked at him and a smiled formed on her lips. She took a few steps back away from him and turned herself towards the table. She sat down on her chair and waited for Shadow.

He watched how she happily went to her seat at the table. Why was she suddenly so happy? He went to take a seat across from her. Once seated they looked at each other.

All stayed in silence as they locked their eyes on one another.

Amy felt something so delightful when being with him. She didn't know what it was or what was the cause but she didn't mind.

Shadow was really trying hard not to let his male instincts get a hold of him. Ever since her appearance he's been having these weird feelings and thoughts. He wanted to have her always close but was that because of him not wanting her to disappear again? Or was it something else?

As they where in their gaze Zoey was serving their plates. All done, she was walking to the table when she saw the two looking at each other. The young pair looked so cute. Shadow had a small low blush on his cheek while the young lady was looking at him with the most sweetest smile she's ever seen. Either these two are together or they will be. Just by the thought of Shadow dating was so cute to her that made her giggle.

The two hedgehogs broke trance and looked up at Zoey.

Zoey looked at them and gave them heir plates. "Don't mind me. I'll be leaving shortly."

Amy looked down at her plate and everything looked so delicious. She had scrambled eggs, bacon and French toast. " Oh my! This looks so delightful! Thank you!" she said to Zoey.

Zoey smiled "Your very welcome dear. Enjoy."

Shadow looked at Zoey who was putting their drinks on the table then eventually left them. He turned to see Rose who was talking a sip from her glass. He then began to eat.

Amy put down her glass and saw that Shadow began to eat. So she would do the same.

Once finished Zoey walked in with Amy's clothes washed and dry. "Here you are miss, washed and dried."

"Oh! Thank you! "Amy took her clothes and walked to her room to change.

Zoey watched how the young female left and turned to face Shadow.

"So, mister Shadow" she began. "Is something going on between you and the pink female?"

Shadow felt his blush coming back. "What!? What do you mean!? Nothing is going on!" he looked away.

"Are you certain? By the way you treat her and look at her…well you know I've been there before also." Zoey looked at him.

Shadow felt a growl escape from his mouth. "I treat her as gest and I don't look at her in any different way."

"Well if you're trying to deny your sudden found feelings. Don't. It's no use, you'll only get headaches thinking about it. And to be honest I'm happy your finally experiencing what love is."

Shadow looked at her with his serious face and a slight frown. He didn't want to fall in love. That would make him weak. *Humph* "I don't need love. Love will only make you weak and I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I can't allow such an insignificant thing."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Well mister Ultimate Life Form. For your information. Love is not a weakness, it helps you go through so many things in life. Love is a gift. Love is when you mature enough to take care of another other than yourself. Not many can do that cause they're stuck in their own stupid stubbornness." She said those final words eyeing him up and down before leaving.

Was that a sign of those final words being for him?

He was about to say something when Rose entered the kitchen once more wearing her usual yellow outfit.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" she said in a low sweet voice.

" No Rose, It's alright." Shadow replied her.

Amy felt a little awkward and then began to look around.

"By the way Shadow, You have such a lovely home. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I am very grateful." She turned her face to see him.

Shadow was looking away before he spoke. "You're Welcome."

"Shadow I just got done with the dishes and seems everything is in place, is there anything else I may do for you?" Zoey said while walking in. She felt the atmosphere being tense and looked at Shadow who was looking away and then the female how's ears were flat down while holding her arm. Zoey knew what was going on, her years in experience with these type of things weren't gone without a lesson.

Shadow was trying way too hard to not show any type of feelings. And well, the female felt attracted to him but didn't know what to do.

Zoey signed. "Hey Shadow, didn't you have the idea on taking the young female shopping? Don't you think it would be nice to take her out today? You wouldn't want her to keep being in that outfit for months or having her wear it to sleep would you?"

Amy looked up at Shadow. She was surprised to hear his maid say those things. Did Shadow really think that?

Shadow looked at Zoey who had a smirk on her face. She did it on purpose. He only rolled his eyes.

"Yes Zoey, thank you for your reminder." Shadow looked at Amy.

"Rose, we'll be going out for a few things."

Amy blinked a few times before nodding.

"Very well then, let me get my keys for my car. I'll be back shortly." Shadow left to his room leaving the two females.

Zoey looked at Amy. "Well my dear have fun shopping. I hope Shadow doesn't get too over protective.

Amy had a puzzled face. "Over protective? How so if I may ask?"

Zoey had a small sweat drop on the corner of her eye. "Well you know, or not; when a male gets the urge to protect what is his. For example, if other males finds you attractive and want to approach you they can, but if Shadow who is with you sees this as a threat to his belongings he'll get on his defensive side to protect it."

Amy had an eyebrow arched. "I belong to Shadow?"

Okay Zoey was making this hard to understand.

Zoey quickly put her hands up in defense shaking them while the red blush on her cheeks meant embarrassment.

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was-" she stopped herself when she heard Shadow come down with his keys in hand and a black leather jacket.

"Let's get going Rose" Shadow spoke.

Zoey looked back to the pink female with a half smile.

Amy had a puzzled face and then turned to see Shadow who was waiting for her.

"Yes Shadow." That was all Amy said and went to him.

"I hope she didn't take me too literally." Zoey spoke softly as they left the house.

Shadow was walking to his garage and pressed a button so the doors would open.

Amy was a bit behind. She was thinking about what the maid just told her. She looked up to see Shadow who was waiting for the doors to open. She observed him and a blushed began to form. Just the thought of her "belonging" to him made her feel wired.

Shadow eyed Amy who was acting wired. Why was she walking so slowly?

He turned back to see his black car.

Amy eventually got to Shadow's side and looked at the car. "Is this what we'll be riding on?"

"Indeed Rose, it's not like my precious motorcycle but since we'll be having things in our hands a car is more convenient."

Shadow pressed his car key button and the engine began to run. He went to the driver's seat and unlocked the door to get in.

Amy watched Shadow and imitated his actions. With both of them inside, Shadow looked a Amy and noticed her wings were gone.

"Rose? " Then he paused "What happened to your wings?"

Amy looked up at him then peeked her back and back at Shadow.

"OH! You see, when the maid got so scared of me because of my appearance, I disappeared them for awhile." Amy said taping together her index fingers.

Shadow lifted an eyebrow. "I see. So you hold many mysteries." *Humph*

Amy didn't know if it was some type of complement or not. So far for her Shadow was very complicated to read out.

She decided to relax and look out of her window other than try to puzzle Shadow's emotions for now.

As Shadow drove they were getting close to Amy's old home.

Shadow rapidly peeked on Amy as for he was aware of it but didn't want to say anything unless she says so.

As he passed her home, it seemed she saw it but didn't move or say anything. She may still not remember.

He let out a small relief and kept driving.

Amy on the other hand was fascinated with all the people outside, even the simple view of nature. She took in all the sights had to offer with a big smile

"Wow! Everything is just so beautiful." She said softly and then turned to see Shadow.

"Where we're heading to; is it also as pretty?"

Shadow wasn't sure what to say. Well the mall is a normal, simple, boring place. He would avoid it at all cost unless he really had to get something. But she seemed so happy about everything around her.

"Not as pretty as your smile Rose."

Amy widened her eyes and a blush began to form.

"What was that!?" Shadow thought. "Where the hell did that come from!? Damn it!" the best thing for Shadow to was stay quiet for now until they reach the mall.

Amy turned back to her window.

"Why did my heart start to beat so fast?" she thought as she put her hand on her chest. "My scanner doesn't detect any abnormal behavior in my system." She closed her eyes keeping her hand on her chest. "All I know is that this feeling only comes when I'm with Shadow, but then again, I haven't been in contact with others; other than his maid and him." She opened her eyes again and stared at the blue sky. " I'll just have to figure it out later as I meet other people."

While on their trip they stayed in silence. It was awkward for both of them and the ride felt as it would never end. But as time passed they got to their destination.

Shadow parked his car and they got out.

Amy only looked at the huge building in front of her. And eventually looked to the entrance where a lot of people where coming in and out as they held bags in their hands. She was too busy looking at the sight until she felt something soft on her shoulders.

"It may be a bit cold inside because of the air conditioning so put my jacket on to keep you warm." Shadow told her as he lifted his hands away from her shoulders and into his pockets.

Amy looked down to see a shinny black leather jacket that ended to her mid-thighs. She looked up to she Shadow next to her.

"Thank you Shadow."

Shadow looked away and grabbed her hand once more and began to walk to the entrance.

As they entered the building Amy was so excited to see so many stores and people.

Shadow was looking at her the whole time when they entered. He was admiring her on how everything seemed so exciting to her. She was obviously having a good time and so far Shadow felt good.

He then began to wonder what store should he take her. He didn't know what store girls liked to go to.

"Well Rose, I have to admit that I have no experience in shopping for females. So if you see something you like just say so and I'll buy it for you alright."

Amy looked up at him with a smile. "Okay Shadow" But then a serious face replaced it. "What is it that I will need?"

Shadow was blank for a minute as he thought. "Well I guess the essentials, such as a pajama to sleep in, probably some socks, a brush for your quills and-" he stop his words as he was now imagining her in under garments. He looked away in embarrassment "underwear."

Amy had a confused look on her face as she noticed Shadow's sudden "look away".

He turned back to see her as she gave him a half forced smile. He sighed "Okay well lets get walking."

They began to walk around with their hands locked together.

Shadow had to admit that he knew very well what holding hands indicated. It meant to others watching that they were a couple. Although literally they weren't, he just liked having her hand in his. It felt so right holding her soft and petite hand. He never wanted to let go.

Amy on the other hand was too busy looking around. Not just at the stores but also the people walking past them. What caught her eye was that there were others walking with their hands bonded as she and Shadow were. "I guess it's a normal thing to do with a male friend" she thought as she looked down to their hands.

She suddenly felt Shadow stop. She looked up at him to see what was wrong but was cut off as she looked in front on them.

It was a pink store filled with girly things. It immediately caught her attention and she started walking in not letting go of Shadow.

Shadow didn't have an expression on his face. But just wanted to deal with this for once.

Amy was looking around until a young lady approached her.

"Hello! Welcome to Victoria's Secret, how may I help you?"

Amy looked at her and smiled. "Well to be honest I'm not sure." She gave her a nervous giggle and looked at Shadow for support.

Shadow's eyes widened at the female when she looked at him for help. This was so out of his comfort zone.

"Well miss, I'm hoping you can help her find some..." he paused. It was embarrassing for him to say it.

"Underwear?" The young female asked. She knew it was hard for males to say that.

Shadow only nodded and looked away.

The worker only giggled. "Of course! You've come to the right place!" She quickly eyed Amy "Very well dear, we have so many cute coordinates. What size are your breasts and hips?"

Amy blinked and looked down to her breasts. She didn't know they had a size. She opened the jacket apart revealing her round decent size boobs and soon she had them on the palm of her hands. She gently squeezed them and began to lift them up and down feeling the weight they had as she repeated the movements.

Shadow had a deep red blush "What is Rose doing!?" He thought as he was trying so hard not to look but he couldn't. Rose was "playing around" with her breasts. It made him feel nervous, the size of them was very appealing to him. It was attractive, it was hot, it was driving him crazy. And for his own good he went to a near by wall and buried his face to calm down. He literally felt how his heart began to race and his body tense at the "hot" view. "Calm down hedgehog!"

As Shadow was having a moment. The Victoria's secret worker saw that the pink female was having trouble with her breast size. So she stopped Amy and looked at them, with a quick view she guessed her size. She did this with her hips as well.

"I've guessed your size darling, please sit or look around as I find some options for you okay." She gave Amy a smile and left.

"Well that's good." Amy said as she looked at them once more. But then remembered Shadow. She looked up to search for him.

"Shadow!?" She looked around "Shadow?" She eventually found him. He was resting on a wall. She giggled at the sight of him. "Shadow here you are, is everything alright?" She said as she got close to him.

He although wasn't ready to see her. "Yes Rose, It's nothing."

Amy lifted an eyebrow "Are you sure?" She got more close to him to see if he was okay. But he had his face resting on an his arm on the wall. So she bent down and looked up to face him.

Shadow had his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. At the feeling of his body relax he slowly opened his eyes again. And in view was a pink female with big glowing jade eyes. Amy was sitting on the floor right underneath Shadow causing him to startle a little.

Not moving an inch. Shadow spoke. "Rose, what are you doing sitting there?"

Amy blinked before she responded. "I just wanted to see your face, since you hid it from me." At those last words she looked away in hurt.

Shadow's face softened and got out of his position. Still looking at Amy he got to her level and placed a hand under her chin making her look at him. "Well, you have my attention again."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Awwwwe you guys are the most cutest couple I've ever seen!" The worker was standing a side from them.

They both looked up to see her and got to their feet.

"Actually we're not a couple." Shadow told her.

The worker raised an eyebrow. "Oh really!? When why were you holding each others hands?"

Shadow began to get annoyed at her. "That's none of your business" he spoke coldly. Causing her to get a bad chill down her spine.

"Okay Okay, no need to get so serious." She said and turned to Amy. "Here are some I thought you may like, please choose and you may try them on." She gave them to Amy as she walked away.

Amy was left with a lot of hangers with bras and panties. "Oh well, okay, ummm let's see." She spoke as she began to eye each one.

Shadow was looking away to prevent another "moment".

"They're all so pretty! I really like the white ones, the pink, the blue, the black and reds." She said as she eyed them one by one. They all had lace and cute bows making them very feminine.

She looked at Shadow who was looking away. "Shadow I don't know which one to choose."

Shadow slowly looked at her and closed his eyes. " Like I said before Rose, if you like all of them then get all of them. I 'll buy you whatever is to your liking."

Amy nodded and looked back at the coordinates; she somehow didn't feel too comfortable about the fact that Shadow had to waste money on her but she had to except since she did need these things.

She looked around for the worker who was helping her. "Excuse me miss, I'll take them please." The worker turned around. "Oh wonderful! I'll put them on the counter next to the cashier. Thank you for buying!" She said happily as she left.

Amy walked back to Shadow. "Umm Shadow. There on the counter next to the cashier.." she spoke softly and Shadow began to walk to the cashier to pay as Amy followed behind.

As the cashier began to pass Amy's things, Amy remembered that she didn't even try them on. She got a bra and placed it over her breasts. It seemed to be a perfect fit and as for the panties she stretched them from hip to hip it also seemed to be good. So she placed them back and saw Shadow staring at her with a blank expression.

A small sweat drop formed as her ears went down. "Did I do something wrong Shadow?"

Shadow said nothing and turned back to the cashier who gave him back a card and asked for a signature.

Amy looked away with a blush on her cheek. She didn't know what just happened but only hoped that Shadow wasn't upset.

She was looking away when Shadow spoke. "I bet the black one will look better on you." Amy looked at him as he gave her the bag full of lingerie.

Once in her hands she peeked inside to see all of the coordinates she liked . She looked up once more and Shadow was already out the door. She hurried to him and both began to walk again.

There where only silence between them. Both looking in other directions. But then Amy remembered the next thing on her list of "needs".

"Shadow? " she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"What is it Rose." As he looked back at her.

"I believe I still need a pajama and socks... I presume." She put her index finger on her bottom lip.

Shadow stopped his tracks. "Weren't there a pajama and socks in that store we just got out of ?"

Amy looked at him "I don't know Shadow, I'm not still familiar with what "pajamas" actually look like..." she told him looking a little upset for not knowing.

Shadow had a blank face. "Of course, idiot. How was she going to know if she wasn't familiar with it." He thought to himself and only put a hand on his forehead and let it slide down his face. "Well; let's go back then."

He looked down at Amy who still had her upset face. He didn't want her to feel bad. It really wasn't her fault after all. "Don't worry Rose, its really not a problem going back. I forgot about your memory not being at it's best at this time."

Amy's face lighten up a bit. Shadow always knows what to say when she feels upset. She looked at him and took his hand in hers. "Okay Shadow let's get going then."

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and they began to walk back to the store they left a few moments ago. They eventually got there and entered.

Amy was looking for the kind worker who was helping her before. She didn't take long in finding her as the worker saw her first.

"Why hello again! Welcome back! Is there anything else I may help you with?" she said

"Well yes actually; you see we forgot to ask if you had any pajamas." Amy told her nicely.

The worker put her index finger on her bottom lip to think for a moment. Until her face lighten up.

"Oh we do actually! We just received new merchandise and I bet I know the right one just for you! Be right back miss." The worker soon went out of sight.

In the meantime, Amy was wondering around the store and was met with a few locations and body sprays. They smelled so delightful to her but she was trying hard not to look so interested in them for Shadow may see and would buy her one. Next she went to another part of the store were they had socks nothing too cute just regular white socks. She took a few pairs and waited for the worker.

As for Shadow even though Amy didn't notice. He was watching her every move. It amused him how the pink female was having a good time looking around and trying things she "doesn't know of" dispute her memory. It gave Shadow flash backs to when she was more younger. She was always the happy camper, the one who saw the light in the deepest shadows and always being positive in times of distress; all this at such a young age. And now she's all grown up into a beautiful women, with all those qualities.

It sent butterflies down in Shadow's stomach just at the thought of it. He had to admit that he was attracted to her both physically and mentally. He felt how his heart was calling out for her to be his. But he knew he had to prove himself to her and wait for her response. Hopefully she would accept him in her life. But for now he would take it slow.

"Here they are! I found these tree. Hopefully she may like them." The worker said but didn't see the pink female next to "her boyfriend".

"I'm sorry I thought she was by your side." She said looking for Amy.

"She's over there looking at the body sprays again." Shadow said smoothly and looked at the worker's hands. She had a funny looking pajama in her hands.

"May I have a look at what you've got there in hand?" He said as the worker looked up at him and down to her hands. "Oh, Sure." She began to show him the tree options.

The first was a two piece, pants and button long sleeve shirt. It was a mint color and it had a pink floral pattern. It was cute, it did suite Amy. He nodded in approval and looked at the next option. It was a yellow long sleeve type of dress. It had white lace on the edges of the sleeves and around the bottom.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this for old lady's or something?"

At Shadow's words the worker blushed red. " N-No sir. Wh-what makes you think that." She asked nervously.

"Well just look at it! It's way to loose and long. That thing will end up at Rose's feet! I'm not buying that." Shadow said as he crossed his arms up to his chest giving her a irritated glare.

"Yes sir of course! This thing is long gone! Okay? Just don't haunt me in my dreams for it." She said as she tossed it away to a near table.

As she tossed it, in view was a red and black colored one. The worker lifted it up to sight and it was a spaghetti strapped shirt with a heart shaped cut with ruffles around the top and bottom. It was all black with a red bow in the middle of the chest. The fabric was almost see through but it had a second layer so you couldn't see and as for the bottom half it was a plain short shorts in black as well.

"That's more like it, this one will suite her much more. Take them to the cashier so I can pay." He said as he walked away and headed towards Amy.

Amy was still looking around as she saw Shadow walking to her. "Hey Shadow, have you seen the girl who is helping us? I haven't seen her."

"Yeah about that Rose, you see she did come with some options for you but I took the opportunity to select them for you. I hope you don't mind." Shadow's voice was so calm and sweet; how can Amy have a problem with that.

"Oh! Sure Shadow. I don't mind."

"Good, now lets get to the cashier so we can leave this store now. Too much pink in here is causing me a headache." He said sarcastically as they both walked.

Finally Shadow was out of that store for good and felt relived. Amy was with both bags. He offered himself to help her but she refused so he didn't complain. He knew once she had more things she would ask him for help.

They walked around in some other stores for fun and also for a few more things. They were having a good time but noticed the time. It was almost night and Shadow had to get home to see if he was able to have his day off or not.

They walked out of the building and into the car. Shadow put all the bags in the trunk and helped Amy in. Once their seat belts were good Shadow began to drive off.

Amy was happy about her day with Shadow. The recent images flashed back to her and caused her to blush, she looked at him and away in embarrassment. This new behavior was causing her to feel weird. Deep down she wanted to always be like this with him.

"Did you have a good time with me today Rose?" Shadow spoke while still driving.

"Yes! Very! Thank you Shadow! I don't know how I'll repay you with all of this."

"There's no need to Rose; it's only a gift from me to you. Like a welcome back present." Shadow said softly.

His final words made Amy feel sad making her ears go flat. "back" she said very quietly. Her memory was still gone and by what today happened with Shadow she felt as if there was something missing. What were here past relationship like between Shadow and her.

Shadow took a quick glance at her and saw her sad. "Is something wrong Rose?"

She remained silent.

"Rose?" Worry was heard in his words.

Amy looked up at Shadow. "I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts for a moment."

They both stayed silent as they finally got home. No words were said between them as Shadow helped her with her bags up to her room.

"I'll be back in a moment. I have some things to do down stairs." Shadow felt closing her door.

Amy was left there alone with the bags on the floor. She got them and put them inside her closet. She felt tired from all the walking so she laid herself on the bed staring at the ceiling as her thoughts came back.

"What was my past life like? I know I may remember one day but. I feel, eager to know. Maybe if I knew, I'll understand my behavior when I'm around him. " she closed her eyes as a small drop of water rolled down her cheek.

Shadow was on his laptop in his basement, it seemed he did get his day off for tonight; that caused him to relax. It was a great opportunity to talk to Rose about what happened in his car. He closed his computer and left everything secured as he went back to Amy's room.

As he entered he saw her laying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Rose?" he said softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

Amy got up at the sound of his voice. She only sat on her bed as she looked at him. "Yes Shadow?"

He went to her and sat across facing her. "Rose, I wish to talk about what happened in the car. What happened that made you upset?"

Amy looked into his crimson eyes. "Well, I was just wondering about my past. I mean, I know my memory may eventually come to me , but-" she stopped for a moment and looked at her hands "I want to know… How was our relationship" with those final words she looked up to him again in hopes he will reply.

Shadow was blank. What was he to say? He looked away from her and stood up taking a few steps away and turned to face the window. He stayed silent as Amy waited for his answer.

"Well Rose, to be honest- there really wasn't a true "relation" between you and I."

Amy was shocked and confused.

"The only "relation" we had was when we would join together with Sonic and the others to fight."

At the sound of the name "Sonic" she got chills all over. Who was this person?

"You may want to know who Sonic is now right?" he looked over his shoulder to see her. Her face was curious and eager to know more. He looked back at the window.

Was he really about to remind her of that scam bag faker? And if he did, would that cause her to go back to her old ways and leave him? To look for that pest in hopes of him excepting her now? All this made Shadow's heart hurt and anger at the same time. He couldn't stand the thought of "him" having Rose in his arms after all the time HE'S been aware for her appearance. Even though the blue hedgehog said he was still looking; Shadow knew he had stopped. But either way he couldn't lie to her. She is bound to know eventually. Might as well let it be him telling her, her past.

"Sonic, or also known as faker/scam bag. Was your crush or so, .you would've said "your lover". You've been chasing after his "love" for so many years even though faker didn't love you back. After many heart breaks you finally got a clear view of the situation. Faker didn't love you the way you loved him, he ran away from your affection leaving you in tears."

This was so hard for Shadow to say. Just remembering the past and the times Amy was left in tears because of that blue hair ball, sadden him. Even though he wasn't showing it.

"One day you were in your usual routine, chasing him and him leaving you behind. I happened to pass your way and noticed you were once again heart broken. I heard you ask why he would always run away from you and out of nowhere, my mouth got the best of me. I told you to look through your life, you were doing things for the wrong reasons. You were so blind by something that didn't exist and at your young age it was hard to see clearly." He paused and turned to see her.

She was looking down at her bed as she was taking all this information in. Did she really waste her young years chasing after a males affection? And to top it off, the male never showed interest. But wait; Shadow said "love" Wh-what is love? I was looking for love…? Her thoughts were interfered as Shadow sat down by her side only looking at the floor.

"Then did what I said to you. You looked through your life and saw clearly. You began to make changes, you were leaving faker behind. You came thanking me for my words saying that I've done more good to you than your close friends. You even asked me to help get physically stronger so you wouldn't need the help of others and I accepted. Soon you managed to do well on our lessons and everything was going smoothly until you suddenly disappeared. Making all of your friends worry and organize a search party for you. Everyone was on the lookout for any sign of you or your return. Weeks, months and years waiting for your return." He stopped and faced Amy.

Amy had her hand on her chest in pain. It sounded so sad on how her past was. She looked like a weak little girl that needed to be saved but then she remembered. "I'm an orphan right?" she spoke softly as water rolled down her cheeks.

Shadow was shocked at the females words. She remembered? How? But all thoughts were cut as water drained out of her eyes. Without a doubt he took her petite form into his hands, sliding her to meet with his body as she leaned on his chest in comfort. The black hedgehog never hugged anyone else after Maria's death so it made him feel strange, not in a bad way but it's been so long that it eventually warmed up his heart again.

"It's been so long since I've last hugged someone. Don't worry Rose, I know it's hard but you won't ever be alone. Not anymore, I promise."

Amy looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Shadow"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Hello everyone! Just wanted to keep up with you guys about their ages so it can be easier to understand. Thank you all for reading! *Hugs all readers* ;p

Sonic and Sally: 25

Shadow: Unknown, Amy: 22

Knuckles and Rouge: 27 (Oldies lol)

Silver and Blaze: 24

Tails: 20, Cream: 18

Chapter 5

Things are remembered and feelings are found.

It was still night when Shadow opened his eyes. He was leaned back on the wall while still sitting on her bed. He had her in his arms rapped tightly around her petite form. He didn't want to move for he may interrupt her sleep. He looked around and saw out the window that it was still night. He must have slept for an hour or so. Looking back down at her he felt the urge to stroke her long soft quills and as he did he remembered what happened before they slept.

Flashback-

It's been so long since I've last hugged someone. Don't worry Rose, I know it's hard but you won't ever be alone. Not anymore, I promise."

Amy looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Shadow"

"Although I just wish my memory was back so I can do things on my own and not have to be a burden to you." Her ears bent in shame as she said those last words.

Shadow on the other hand had an arched brow. "What do you mean by 'burden'? I have absolute no problem in taking care of you. I do not wish to hear this again from you Rose." He had a mad expression.

"I'm sorry "

"It's okay Rose. Just don't ever think that." His face softened as he went to her neck and began to take in her sent.

Amy got tense at what Shadow was doing but luckily for her he stopped and looked at her. Her jade eyes sparkled with so much life but her expression read worry and curiosity. Then Shadow had an idea.

"Okay Rose, I just had a thought. What do you think if we go to your old home? Maybe that'll help you remember some things."

Amy's eyes widened "Oh Shadow! I'd love that! I didn't even know I had a home of my own!"

Her excitement got the best of her as her hands went towards Shadow's neck and pulled him to her face to snuggle their noses together. Shadow was taken back by such actions. Amy eventually opened her eyes to see Shadow shocked and madly blushed by how close they were. He felt her hot breath coming out of her nose and only inches away from her lips. Amy got really embarrassed and without another minute to spare she let go of him and looked away bashfully. They both looked away in an awkward silence.

End of flashback.

'Who did we end up in this position?' Shadow thought as he kept stroking her quills. 'I don't recall even hugging her again' his thoughts were interrupted as Amy began to move.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and felt a hand passing through her quills. She was so comfortable but eventually remembered that she snuggled up to a sleeping Shadow. She got up to see that Shadow was up.

"Hello Rose." Shadow softly said. "Do you recall how we ended up sleeping like this?"

Her mind flashed back.

After having that awkward moment she decided to look at Shadow but he already had his eyes closed. She went up to him and it seemed he fell asleep. 'He must have been tired from the whole day shopping' she found herself looking at him with a gentle smile. Her heart began to speed up as she began to gracefully stroke her hand on his cheek. He was so soft. Then she went to his quills and eventually came across to his white fur popping out of his button shirt. She was curious to know what it was and began to carefully unbutton his shirt. In view was a patch of white fur on his chest. Her eyes began to scan his form, he had a very attractive body, what seemed like squares on his abdomen. She couldn't help herself and soon her hand began to stroke his abdominal muscles. Her female hormones began to go wild as she began to feel lust and want towards him.

'Wha-What's going on with me? This feeling… It's- It's making me feel weak and vulnerable.' She let go of his body and closed her eyes to clear her mind. Soon enough she opened them again and took one last look before she closed his shirt again.

Once done she laid her head on his chest hearing his heart beats, it soon began to soothe her. Her eyes were beginning to close but before she fell asleep she took his hands and placed them around her. Now satisfied she dose off into slumber.

End of her flashback.

Feeling embarrassed by her actions she looked away. "No, not at all Shadow."

Shadow picked up on her nervous tone and a slight blush on her face. Obviously she was lying and hiding something. As he began to get up he felt something odd with his shirt. Looking down he noticed his buttons weren't in the right holes, making his shirt uneven. 'That's odd I surely know I always button my shirt right-' soon it hit him.

He looked up at Amy and she quickly looked away in blush and her ears bent down. 'Well, well. Someone's been quite the naughty one. Alright then let's have a little fun.'

He went to her and stood in front of her making her eventually look up. He began to form a dirty smile. "Rose? Did you have anything to do with this?" he teased as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Amy's eyes widened 'What's he doing!?' her heart was beating as fast as it can possibly go. "Hey wait! What are you doing!? " without a response, she tried to get up and escape from the situation but Shadow stopped her and pushed her back to the bed making her lay on it. She only looked up at him. "Shadow?" his shirt was fully unbuttoned now, revealing his worked out abs. Her hormones where beginning to kick in again at the view. 'Oh holy heavens'

Shadow wanted to have fun and tease the little pink beauty for lying to him. As he pushed her to the bed making her lay down and his shirt fully unbuttoned, he look her ankles and slid her down to him.

Amy now had her toes touching the floor while Shadow was between her legs and the rest of her body was still laying on the bed.

Shadow bent his body upon hers and went to her ear. "Don't lie to me Rose. I can read your face, actions, and words. Don't ever forget that." He softly said as he lifted himself off of her "I'd suggest you put on one of your pj's and meet me in the kitchen." After saying that he turned to leave the room closing the door.

Amy let herself slide down to the floor. She was dumbfounded by what just happened. She could have sworn she felt something stroke her feminine flower when he bent down to her. Well whatever it was, it made her feel at bliss something way over good. She soon got out of her thoughts and stood up. 'Calm down Ames' she told herself as she went to her shopping bags to look for a pajama to wear.

Shadow entered his room and took a deep breath. 'I almost lost control, I can't allow that to repeat itself.' He only wanted to tease the female for lying, but things got out of hand. And it happened all because of a 'view'. Once he had her laying on the bed, that itself was enough to make his male hormones go berserker.

She was blushing with her quills messed up, her arms were slightly up, her legs were apart and it absolutely did NO good to have on that outfit. Her feminine flower was barely covered. Just as if she only had on underwear. Not to mention her boobs were slightly up making them look rounder. But all wasn't even a comparison to her face; she looked at him with 'want' in her eyes. That was what made him loose it and have her slide down to him. He tried to shove it all off and spoke to her ear but when he bent down to her; unconsciously his male companion made himself known. Causing him to stoke Amy's precious flower. Quickly he got up in hopes of her not taking notice of what happened and in a calm matter ordered her to get dressed and see him in the kitchen.

'I hope Rose didn't feel anything. I don't want her to think of me as a perv.' He was really trying hard to shove it all away and forget about the incident.

He took one more deep breath and regained his posture. "Alright now. No more foolishness, I shall put a stop to these feelings. I'm The Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog. I will not be dumbfounded by a female." Shadow seemed to have made up his mind and accomplish his words. But deep down in himself didn't want that; He was clearly lying to himself.

Amy was looking at the pajamas that Shadow had picked out for her. She really did like both. The mint was very warm and the black one was nice and fresh for hot nights. 'Oh, which one should I use..' She looked at them back and forth trying to decide.

Shadow changed to his pj's; a simple black silk two piece. Nothing special, just a regular long sleeve, button top and normal pants with his slippers. He was currently leaving his room when he heard a noise coming from Amy's room. He went to investigate and put an ear on her door. With no more noise being heard he gently and quietly opened her door. To his surprise she wasn't in sight. "Rose?" there was no answer. He walked in further and heard another noise but this time it came from the closest. He went and opened the door and saw Amy flowing at the ceiling with her wings back in view, trying to place her belongings on a top shelf.

She was wearing the black pj's he had picked out for her and to his view the shorts seemed a bit small. Weren't they supposed to cover her butt? They ended halfway her bottom. Amy soon took notice of Shadow's presence. "Hello Shadow, Sorry for the noise. Just thought I'd settle the things you bought me so they weren't in a mess."

Amy flew down to him. He only had a blank face with a slight sweat drop. 'How can I possibly stop feeling these infernal urges, when this female is always provocative? ' he mentally cursed himself for in his eyes there was no lie. Before him was a beautiful women with a really great body; and with an innocent personality, that was enough for him to make his emotions get out of hand. He can't help himself, even if he wanted to; while she still lives, it'll be impossible for him to hide away what he's feeling towards her.

He sighed in defeat as he bent down a little and looked up at her. "Care to walk with me to the kitchen Rose?"

"Oh sure, Shadow." She gave him a smile and took his hand as they left her room.

They walked to the kitchen holding hands.

"Excuse me for my question but, why are we heading towards the kitchen?" her sweet and innocent tone made him form a small smile.

"Well Rose, I don't recall us having anything to eat while we were out. I'm not going to send you off to sleep on an empty stomach." His tone was very smooth and calm.

"Oh, okay. I see. But, your maid isn't here. How will you eat?" she sure was like a little child, asking so many questions. It only made him think of it as 'cute' coming from her in her circumstances.

"Well believe it or not, I know how to prepare a meal on my own. So you'll be the first to try my meals young one."

They entered the kitchen and Shadow escorted Amy to the middle table so she can view how Shadow prepares the meals for them. She sat down in a high chair and began to lock her view on him as he began to wash his hands.

He opened the fridge and took out some ingredients. Amy watched closely while Shadow moved all around the kitchen for pots and pans, some knifes for cutting, a couple of spices and ended with the food being in the oven for it to cook. As they waited Shadow turned on a T.V that he had on a wall facing the kitchen and Amy was looking inside the oven amazed how it began to shrink.

It was 8:40pm and they where just about to eat dinner. Shadow turned the channels and came across the news. As he watched he saw he blue hedgehog. The news lady was saying that Sonic had finally caught Eggman and was sent to the most secured prison.

Eventually Sonic spoke. "After tuff battles and various plans we finally caught that egghead, today is a very great day for the Sonic Team."

News reporter- "What are the next plans for your team Sonic?"

Sonic- "Well to be honest, we really miss our home. We'll be having a good rest for now, just until any other emergency shows up, and when that happens we'll be back."

Sonic ended his interview and the news reporter thanked him.

Once that ended Shadow turned off the T.V and stayed in silence as he thought about Sonic coming back. He didn't expect him to back this soon. Well all of his friends where with him the whole time. Except for Rouge and Knuckles, he had to be home with his pregnant wife to help her in anyway he could. Rouge was enjoying being pampered, but everyone else was coming back. Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Cream and we guess Sonic's girlfriend Sally. The Chaotix team was also with them but they lived in a different location from them.

Everyone back, Shadow knew Sonic would come looking for him but Shadow only thought of Rose. How was he going to tell her or how would everyone react.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" a sweet voice was heard.

Shadow's face softened as he looked to the female who said those words. "Yes Rose, I'm okay." Amy in response only smiled at him when the beeper turned on, a sign that their food was ready.

Amy went to the dinning table just as Shadow told her to and wait for him until he come with their meal. She waited patiently for him as she sat down on the chair which was a bit high for her, her feet didn't touch the floor. It was only mire inches away but enough for her to swing her feet back and forth. While waiting she unconsciously did so, then stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Shadow was making his way towards the dinning table when he caught sight of Amy swinging her feet back and forth. It was cute to see her this free caring. As he got closer to her, she stopped looked at him. He only smiled as he gave her, her plate.

In view was a very delicious gourmet meal. Amy looked at it as the smell began to call her stomach. She looked up at Shadow who was placing her glass of wine. "This looks very delightful Shadow. Thank you."

"You're welcome Rose"

He sat down across from her and took his knife and fork to cut. As he did Amy was only looking in a puzzled way what he was doing.

"When eating, you tend to slice up your meal in smaller proportions making it easier to fit in your mouth and chew. For in some many occasions it is rather unhealthy and not etiquette to eat with your hands."

He ended and went to her, he carefully took her hand in his; making her pick up the fork and knife and began to show her the 'proper' way for eating. Once it seemed clear for her he went back to his seat.

Amy did as she was told and placed a slice in her mouth, and man was it bliss! The taste was so amazing! She had no idea Shadow could be such a great cook!

Shadow noticed that she enjoyed her meal. "I suggest you try a sip of your wine, according to the meal a wine is always the compliment."

Amy swallowed her food and cleaned her mouth. She looked at her glass and look it 'a sip' she thought and did just that; which was enough for the taste to fill her mouth. It was so good, a little strong on the taste but that is why you should have small proportions.

As they finished their meal Amy spoke.

"Shadow, where did you learn how to cook this well?"

"Before I had Zoey, I decided to take a few cooking lessons. I was always alone and had spare time. So I went." Shadow finished and got up to retreat their empty plates.

As Shadow left, Amy wondered if she knew how to cook back in her past and if so, where her meals good? She ended her thoughts quickly as Shadow came back.

"Well Rose, it's 10:50 at night. Is there anything else you would like to do before we part to sleep?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well no, I can't think of anything for now."

Shadow nodded

"Very well then, lets head up stairs." He went to her and carefully took her hand in his and began to head upstairs.

They eventually got to Amy's room and as Shadow was about to leave she got his hand to stop him.

"Wait Shadow, would you please help me with my quills before I sleep? I couldn't sleep quite well last night because of my quills getting on my face."

Shadow didn't know what to think. He really has no experience on brushing quills or any type of hair.

"Rose, I am sorry for I have no idea on how to help you in that field."

Amy had sad puppy eyes, that made it hard for Shadow. He couldn't resist her face of plead. She really has her ways on convincing him.

*Sigh* " Very well then, I guess we'll have to learn together."

Her face lit up to his comment and quickly lead him inside her room. "Oh thank you Shadow! Your always so sweet!"

They sat on her bed and Shadow began to remember he bought her a hair brush earlier.

"Hey Rose, remember that hair brush I bought you earlier? Can you please pass me it."

"Sure Shadow. I've placed it in the closet. Let me go get it."

She went to her closet and flew to the top shelf. Shadow waited for her patiently as he was trying his best to remember how he would see Maria do her hair.

"Here it is Shadow." She came back to his sight and gave him the brush.

"Thank you Rose. Now, I will need you to sit down facing away from me so I can brush your quills."

Amy only smiled and turned around as she sat down. Thought she didn't notice Shadow was having trouble with her wings in the way.

"Rose, could you please disappear your wings for awhile? Just until I finish."

"Hehe sorry." Amy began to disappear her wings and soon they were gone. Leaving her back naked.

Shadow took her quills and put them all back; he was a little nervous about this, even though it wasn't something big he just never imagined himself doing such a thing for a female. As he began to brush through her quills Amy let out a small moan. Shadow stopped for a moment at the sudden sound. He continued to brush gently as he got to the tips.

"This feels so nice. It's making me fall asleep already." She giggled as she finished her sentence.

"Then I should hurry so you can rest."

"No, I prefer you stay. I enjoy being with you." Amy was only being true to what she was feeling at the moment that she didn't think twice about it. But as for the dark hedgehog it was something he wasn't expecting. He's never been told such a thing by anyone. It made him feel warm and it was something only a fool would let go of.

As he finished brushing through her quills he spoke.

"I'm going to try something I saw Maria do to her hair back in the ark. Hopefully it will help you sleep better." He said as he began to take pieces of her hair.

"Okay Shadow, I trust you." She relaxed herself as she felt his fingers go through her hair. His touch was so delightful to her it made her feel with joy. Unconsciously her mouth formed a smile.

Shadow remembered very well how Maria did this when she would go to sleep. He never actually did it to her but only had her memory and as he followed the memory he noticed it began to come out exactly like Maria's. He then eventually came to the tips and needed to tie it with a band or ribbon. He looked around the room but there was nothing he can use. Then he had an idea.

"Rose could you hold this for a moment. I'll be right back." He handed the tips of her quills to her as she hold it in place. With that he left to his room in a quick manner.

As he went inside his room he left towards his closet and in a drawer he had a red ribbon. It came with his pajamas, when he bought it, it came folded and wrapped in a red ribbon for decoration. He wasn't going to need it anyway so it would work perfectly for Amy's quills.

As Amy waited, she was passing her hand around her quills. They were made almost in zig-zag form. She couldn't tell yet what Shadow did but it sure kept her quills away from her face which was the goal. As she lowered her hand back down to her side Shadow walked back inside with a red ribbon in hand.

"Okay Rose. Now hand me your tips.." he said as she gave him the piece of hair.

He wrapped the ribbon a couple of times and managed to make a bow. Slowly letting go of her quills he looked at his work and was satisfied. Good thing he remembered how Maria did her hair, otherwise he would be lost.

"All done Rose. I hope I managed to fulfill your need."

Amy slowly and delicately touched her quills and felt her tips on her lower hip, she picked it up to see a red ribbon holding her quills in place. She got up and turned to see Shadow. As she turned she noticed that all her quills were apart from her face only leaving her side quills loose.

Shadow watched her as she began to touch his creation. He closed his eyes and giggled a little. Opening them right after he got up and went to her, taking her hand and escorting her to the bathroom where a mirror is found so she can view what he did. As Amy viewed her reflection she right away noticed her quills were neatly pulled back and as she turned to the side she saw how her quills where intertwined into a long French braid with a red ribbon at the bottom.

"I used to see Maria do this every night before bed. I would always watch how she would do so, so managed to do the same style to you. I hope it's convenient for you." Shadow laid back on the wall as he watch Amy.

"This is beautiful Shadow. It's more then what I could've guessed. Thank you." Amy was completely satisfied with her ' hair-do'

Shadow half smiled and began to exit her bathroom. Amy took one more view of her hair and left behind Shadow. Back in her room Shadow waited for her to come out and as she came into view he spoke.

"Well Rose. It's time for us to go to sleep. I'll be on my way out now. If you need anything just knock on my door."

"Yes Shadow. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night Rose." Shadow began to leave her room and was soon out.

"I can't wait to be back home!" Sonic was packing this belongings in his suitcase.

"I know. We've been away for so long I miss my lab and unfinished inventions back home." Tails was moving some of his belongings across the hotel room.

"Yeah home sweet home. Hey! I bet Rouge is now overly pregnant by now. When we left she only had a month. I can just imagine how Knuckles had to deal with her pregnancy urges."

"Well you know Rouge, she sure is a handful even more so pregnant. But Cream says that Rouge has been quite relaxed ever since the doc told her to, that way no stress would go to the baby."

Sonic zipped his suitcase and sat on it. As he thought "Funny how everything's changed. Everyone even I are beginning to slow down. Never thought I'd be one to slow down also."

Tails looked up to his pal with worry. He knew his friend was thinking of a certain pink female. He could tell by how he mentions the 'everything changed' they've had this talk before many times.

Sonic sighed and went to his bed. "Well we should get some rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long trip and if we want to be back by dawn we'll need to wake up really early."

Tails looked at another empty bed by his " Wait were is Silver?"

Sonic opened one eye to see the empty bed. "Ah, he must have gone out with Blaze. He said he was going to celebrate with her right after we caught egghead."

Tails looked back at Sonic. "Hey, you think he might finally ask Blaze to marry him? *giggles* he's been trying that for several months now."

Sonic also began to laugh about Silver's many failed attempts to ask a simple question. "Hahaha! Who knows, maybe this time he won't ruin it."

Tails was beginning to stop laughing and remembered a black hedgehog. "What about Shadow? Have you talked to him?"

Sonic tried to settle down as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "Not really buddy, I've sent him messages but mister gloomy won't ever answer. I'm planning on paying him a visit once we get back. He may not be always with us, but he's still our 'friend' "

"Yeah well, hopefully Shadow and you get along while at your visit. You two are always fighting."

"Hey! He's the one who starts with his 'faker' crap! Not me! Besides, we never really get out of hand. It's more of our way we get along."

Tails rolled his eyes at his last words. "Yeah whatever you say."

Sonic saw his pals expression. "What!? Hey at least I try to get along."

"Okay Sonic we get it" Both Sonic and Tails looked at the door to see Silver coming in.

"Hey! If it isn't mister fail proposal. How was your date?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha for your information. I was this close to ask her." Silver had his index and thumb only millimeters away from each other as he viewed Sonic's big head in between.

"But-" Sonic stated.

" _But_ my nerves got the best of me.." Silver said in a low tone. He really wanted to ask Blaze for marriage but was afraid that she would neglect him. Yes she did love him back but he was unsure if the time was right for her.

*Sigh* "Maybe I should wait another year or two.." he said as he made his way to his bed.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and felt bad for their friend.

"Hey cheer up, you'll know when the time is right. Don't pressure yourself. For now just keep making her happy as you are." Sonic's words were genuine this time.

"Yeah Sonic's right. Don't worry, it'll all work out one way or another." Tails added trying to help Sonic cheer him up.

Silver looked at his friends and gave them a slight smile. "Thanks guys."

"Any time Silver."

"Well ladies I hate to be the one who interrupts this touching moment but we need to hit the hay if we want to be back home tomorrow." Sonic yawned and began to go under his bed sheets.

*Yawn* "Yeah you're right. Let's hit the sack fellas." Silver was tired and agreed to rest for tomorrow they were heading back home.

Tails watched as Silver and Sonic began to fall asleep and eventually he too got in his bed. With a double clap their lights were out and snores were heard.

Meanwhile the guys slept in another room down the haul were the girls, Blaze, Cream and Sally. They were still up packing.

"I was so sure of it this time. I know it was just last minute but I had a feeling that he would come forth with it." Blaze was in the bathroom changing and cleaning her face to retreat the hour of makeup she had on.

"Maybe he wants to wait for a better occasion Blaze." Sally told her.

"Don't worry Blaze, we all know how much Silver loves you. He's just probably waiting for the perfect moment." Cream said softly.

Eventually Blaze was coming out of the bathroom disappointed that Silver didn't pop the question this night either. She was so eager to hear those words after 8 years dating and at this point in their life's they really wanted to begin a former life together. She headed towards her bed and let herself fall on it.

"Well I just hope I don't become one of those females who wait years and years for a proposal." She got a nearby pillow and hid her face.

Sally looked at her childish behavior. "Come on Blaze, get a hold of yourself." A light scream of frustration came as a response. Causing Sally to form a small sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Come on now girls, things will get better. Don't worry. For now we should only concentrate on getting our stuff together for tomorrows road if we want to make it in time." Cream was having a hard time zipping her suitcase.

"She's right. Come on Blaze your belongings won't put themselves away." Sally said but without even a sign of movement from the purple cat she looked around the room to find a shirt of Blaze on the floor. She picked it up and went to her.

Blaze slowly slid down her pillow with her eyes still closed and in a flash she felt a cloth slam her face. Now irritated she quickly got up to spot the attacker.

"Hey! I was going to get up you know! Don't need to slap my face with my own clothes." She took her shirt and began to fold it on the floor next to Cream.

Sally rolled her eyes and returned to pack. Soon enough they all finished and were in bed. The lights were out but Cream didn't sleep quite yet. She was awake thinking about their trip back home. She felt joy and sorrow. She was so glad to be back and to see her mother but that also meant going back home without a dear friend.

These 10 years without her precious friend made it hard and not just on her. The main reason for as why Sonic started dating was because of loosing hope on finding Amy. It wasn't because he was waiting on her but more of a shadow of his. She was always behind him and soon enough it got to him. He thought he could slow down and have that part erased but it was taking time. Cream guessed it effected Sonic the most out of all of them. She couldn't say much for Shadow. She nearly spoke with him and only Rouge and Sonic actually had contact with him. Despite the fact that Rouge once told her that Shadow was acting differently when it came to Amy. He would always get on his defensive side and would not tolerate any word of her which was strange for all of them.

Cream yawned and began to slowly close her eyes. Beginning to fall asleep with the rest. For tomorrow they're heading back home.


	6. Chapter 6

It was approximately 4 o'clock at midnight, and Amy was too excited to sleep. All she thought about was going back to her 'home' hopefully she would be able to regain some memories. With all the excitement she decided to head for the window for some fresh air and look out, since she couldn't sleep anyway. As she began to open the curtains the moon's light entered her room, she looked up to it and admired it's beauty. She put her hands on the window's handle and pushed them wide open as the air hit her body. The sky sparkled with stars and to be honest she felt the need to fly up there. Taking a few steps back she closed her eyes and her wings began to appear to their original form, big and wide wings. As they stretched out you could easily see how they sparkled. As if they had glitter on them. They were absolutely beautiful. Opening her eyes again she began to step out but before leaving she looked around to see if anyone was watching, with none in sight she shot herself into they sky with full force.

As she got close to the clouds she let herself fall back with her eyes closed. Enjoying herself she slowly opened her eyes as she kept falling, she looked all over the city taking in all that she can and with a small smile she closed her eyes and let her wings out to stop her fall. As she got closer she spotted a forest with a river, her eyes followed where the river headed she came to beautiful waterfall. With so much beauty she couldn't help but head down and view the sight. As she got closer she saw a perfect landing place in front of the waterfall was a cliff with a tree and some flowers around it.

Slowly she began to land being careful not to step on the flowers. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she looked up to see the waterfall sparkle with the moon's light. Tiny water drops flew with the wind, causing them to hit Amy's form. Even though Amy was still in her night gown she didn't want to move because of the cold air. She wanted to stay there and admirer the view. Moving closer to the tree for support she kneeled down and began to move her hand side to side playing with the grass. Soon her eyes went to the flowers the ones near her were a very light purple color. As she looked at them something seemed to be familiar. Not taking her eyes off them a sharp pain came to her head.

"Aagh!" She quickly moved her hand to where the pain had come from. Opening her eyes once more she looked up to the flower and with another sharp pain she remembered something.

°~ Flashback ~°

"Sonic!"

Amy yelled as loud as she could while running with all her gut. Once more she was looking for her precious hero. As she ran she didn't notice there was a tree's stem popping out and soon tripped over it causing her to fall and roll over the small hill.

A little weak to get up she looked up to the sky and small tears began to roll down her face. Though she didn't notice someone was heading her way.

"Amy are you okay?"

A little startled she looked over her shoulder and saw none other than her blue hero. Her heart couldn't resist the joy of him being there with her in that moment and soon let out the tears.

Sonic worried for her, he saw how she fell terribly, he couldn't help but to feel guilty because he was hiding from her in the first place. His heart couldn't deal with the view and soon went to her to help.

He kneeled down to her and gave her his hand for support. Amy with tears in her eyes she looked up and saw him offering his hand to help her. Without a doubt she took it and once back on her feet she gave him a hug, barring her face in his chest. Sonic was a little uneasy about it and thought about something to cheer her up so she can let go of him. He looked around and saw a lilac flower close by.

"Hey Amy hold on a sec. I have something for you but in order for me to give it to you, you need to let go of me."

Amy opened her eyes and thought if she let go he would run off like he always does. Feeling the heartbreak of him once again running off made her feel uneasy and without taking notice she gently pinned her fingertips to him. Sonic felt how she reacted to her thought of him leaving again.

"Ames, I promise I won't run off on you this time. Please just give me a sec. You can trust me."

Amy's heart jumped hearing how he promised her he wouldn't run off. With much ease and confidence she let go of him.

Sonic looked at her in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, now wait here."

A quick blue blur left and came back in a blink of an eye. Only this time he had a purple flower with him. Amy looked at it and looked back at him.

"I think this flower would look so much better if we put it here." He began to place it next to Amy's ear. "There, that's more like it. Other than red I think you can totally work out purple as well. It suites you."

Amy had a small blush by his comment. Did he really think that? All thoughts were cut off when she felt the cold air pass. Shivering she looked to her side and saw a waterfall. Because of all her crying she didn't hear the waterfall.

"Well look at that, I didn't know we had a waterfall close by. Looks like you've made quite the discovery Ames." he smiled at her Sweetly.

°~ End of flashback ~°

Coming back to reality her eyes began to focus on the flower. She soon went for it, picked it up and observed it carefully.

"Sonic" she could feel tears starting to form.

"Why did you always have to run away from me? Was I that terrible for you to be with?"

A tear dropped on the flower as she closed her eyes tightly in pain. She may have not remembered everything about her past but that memory that came back to her came with all the pain she felt that day.

She slowly opened her eyes when out of nowhere.

"No! Please stop!"

The sound of a female's voice was heard. Amy turned around and nothing was in sight.

"Please! Someone help us!"

Without another moment to spear Amy placed the flower on the ground and opened her wings to fly off to where help is needed.

As she shot back into the sky she heard cries coming from the forest. Using her powers she scanned the area with heat detection and quickly knew where to go.

Inside the forest were two females outside their cabin watching how two males destroy their harvest.

"Like I said, unless you're willing to lose your harvest pay up every dime Jerry owes us." A skunk said to the female's.

"Please, I don't know where my husband is." A golden fox said.

Hearing her say that the skunk's partner a brown bear got an idea.

"Well if that's the case, I say we take the young female then. What do you say Pich?" He said as he looked to his skunk friend.

The skunk looked at Jerry's young daughter and an evil smile formed.

The mother looked at him with horror "No please!" she tighten her hold on her daughter.

Pich the Skunk got closer to them.

"You must pay what your husband owes me. Even if that includes taking his daughter." He soon began to separate them apart and as he did so his partner took a hold of the young lady.

"Mooom!" she yelled as she was being taken away by the bear.

"Jenny!" the mother watched with horror as he took her precious child.

Pich now fed up with her stubbornness he kicked the old fox in her stomach causing her to fall in pain.

"That's no way to treat a woman."

Everyone heard a voice come from the sky but as they looked up they got blind from a sudden dirt wave.

"Show your self!" Pich got his gun and looked around for any sign of someone.

As the dirt began to disappear a shadow was now visible. Pich without a moment to think he shot at it. But the shadow was too fast and in a blink of an eye Pich was hit and tossed to the ground. The bear couldn't believe what happened and in terror let go of the young female.

The young female ran to her mother as they both left to take cover.

The bear was scanning the place but he couldn't see anything. "Show yourself!"

"Now is that any way to ask for things?" Coming out of the forest and into view was a beautiful petite pink hedgehog.

The bear couldn't believe his eyes. "Hahaha looks like you're lost sweet pee. You've got some nerve coming here. But don't worry I'll personally make sure you don't interfere in someone's plan's."

The bear quickly took out his gun and began to shoot at her but Amy dodged them all and in a fast pace she went towards him and with a bright yellow flash coming from her hand a sword appeared. With one swing at him was enough to slice him apart. His blood splattered onto Amy's body and sword. As the corpse fell to the floor Amy turned around to his partner, friend, Pich who was still unconscious on the ground. Moving her sight to the females all she saw in them where fright and shock. Amy's sensor picked up their great fright towards her.

"Please don't fear me, I will not hurt you. I came because I heard your call for help. I had no other choice but to kill him. He's done so many awful things to others and if I would've speared his life he would've come back for Jenny. Please, I hope you can understand."

Jenny looked up to her mom. "Mom I believe her."

Jenny's mother agreed with a nod and looked back at Amy. "Thank you."

"Aagh..what happened?" Pich was getting back on his feet. A bit dizzy still he was unable to see clear. "Douge, Douge where are you?" his view was coming clear and he began to see a brown and red blob on the ground. With a few more blinks he saw clearly. "Douge!"

Amy moved fast to him and in a matter of seconds she had her sword against his throat while she floated above him. Pich looked up at her and saw her covered in blood.

"You bitch! What have you done?" Pich was furious and wanted kill her for what she did to his partner.

"Your friend had no reason to be blessed with life. He tortured, violated and killed many. I will not have a pest living."

The skunk was surprised, how did she know what he did in his life? Was she some sort of cop?

"Sadly you will have the same fate. For you too have done terrible things and it seems you don't have compassion in you anymore. You torture for fun, killing has become your sport and you seem to have no guilt in you."

Pich was terrified for his life and made a run for it.

"Running won't do anything for you." Amy watched as he ran off but she knew too well she wasn't going to lose him. She took her hands together and whispered into them soon a blue glow began to appear inside and as she opened her hands the glow shot itself to Pich with full force leaving a trail of blue light. As Pich ran as fast as he could he looked back and saw a ray of blue light going straight for him. He picked up his pace but soon felt his breath escape his body for the last time. He fell to his knees and looked down to see a hole through his chest. The light hit him directly in the heart, burning it until it disintegrated completely.

Amy watched as Pich's body fell and went back to the females.

"I suggest you leave far away from here, these two are not alone and as soon as they start searching for them they'll come here looking and will kill you if you don't give them answers. Please for your safety. You must leave as soon as possible."

The two were shocked at Amy told them but decided not to ask any questions. "Yes, thank you so much Miss for saving us."

They quickly went inside and started to pack their belongings. As they did so Amy looked back at both corpse. "I can't leave them like this." She lifted herself and looked for a spot to dig. Soon the dead body's where underneath the soil and the females left their home. Speaking of which it was almost morning and she needed to get back before Shadow would see that she had left. Without a minute to lose she headed back.

As she got back luckily her window was still open. Slowly she entered and her wings became small. She looked around her room and everything seemed to be fine, looks like Shadow hasn't noticed her absence. What a relief, but she had to shower and change, surely if he saw her covered in blood he would ask or even possibly be upset at her. Amy didn't want that. She went straight to her bathroom for a shower.

~°•°~•°~•°~

Meanwhile in another house approximately 30 minutes away from Shadow's was a white two story home. A very elegant home if you'd ask. The home of Rouge and her husband Knuckles.

"Who does he think he is!? Not even a damn call or email!"

Rouge was slowly walking down the stairs as she held to the poll's for support.

"Bae, I would really appreciate it if you'd lower down your temper. You know you can't be having this kind of attitude. Remember what the doctor said."

Knuckles was catching up with Rouge and took her hand to help his pregnant wife walk down the stairs safely. With every gentle step he looked at her belly.

"I know, I know. All my feelings are transferred to the baby. I'm sorry love, but it's just unfair that he hasn't even been good enough to give me a call or text."

Knuckles began to chuckle at his wife's words. "Bae, you better than anyone, knows Shadow. I'm surprised that you act differently."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well it's true! And besides he knows well that if he doesn't call I'll be at his door asking for explanations."

Knuckles shook his head in defeat. It's been a true adventure dealing with Rouge during pregnancy. He had to remain himself calm and as patient as he could. Rouge was never good at losing a discussion and Even more so pregnant. With one last step they were done with the stairs. Rouge took some deep breaths to try to get air and her heart back to its normal rhythm.

"My god! I can't wait to give birth! I really need to get this baby out. I can't handle this anymore." Rouge tried her best to get back some air.

"Don't worry hun, it's only for 5 days more and then you'll be in bed resting with our child." Knuckles tried to ease her.

Once Rouge felt fine again she looked up to see her husband and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you hun." The couple kissed each other passionately and soon broke apart. With one last smile, knuckles began to head for the door to begin warming up the car. He was going to take Rouge to Shadow's house while he would run some errands.

He began to start his truck and saw Rouge getting closer to the door. With a couple of good accelerations to see if the truck responded well. He hopped off and took his wife's hand to help her get in.

Rouge now inside the took a look at the clock. "It's 9am. Not bad, hopefully Shadow is home by now." Rouge faced up to look a her husband get inside.

"Well I only hope he doesn't get pissed." Knuckles began to drive out of their garage.

"For what? He's always alone anyways. He doesn't have a life that I don't know of." Rouge said as she began to roll her window a bit.

"Mmmm you may never know sweetheart, Shadow has always hidden things from everyone including you. I just hope you guys don't argue."

Knuckles knew very well that Shadow was way too conservative with his life and he respected that. Over the years he and Shadow had the opportunity to get to know each other, not fully but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah well he better have a good explanation to as why he hasn't called." Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

Knuckles chuckled one last time as he drove to Shadow's house; or more like a mansion if he recalled.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~

It was 9:00 am and Shadow's alarm went on. He usually gets up early but today he wanted to relax a bit. As he turned off his alarm he began to recap last night's events, he promised to take Amy to her home where she may remember somethings. He just hopes she doesn't get upset to what she may find. With enough thought he started to get up to take a shower before heading down stairs.

All bathed, dressed and smelling hot he left his room and went to check up on Amy. As he got close trying not to make much noise he opened her door but to his surprise she was not in bed. As he walked in he heard water running from the bathroom. Seems she decided to also take a shower. Not wanting to interrupt he left her room and went downstairs.

In the kitchen was Zoey preparing breakfast. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Shadow.

"Good morning Shadow, so how was yesterday's date?"

Shadow immediately had an irritating look on his face. Why is she being so picky with him on this subject?

"It was not a date." He answered cold

"Oh? Are you sure? Holding hands throughout the whole trip and you getting all nervous when you're with her.." Zoey had an grin on her face as she looked at Shadow's face before she mentioned the last thing. "Especially getting all blushed when you probably imagined her in those under garments."

Shadow was surprised how did she know all that!? And what!? With a dumbfounded face he quickly turned away with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied.

Zoey looked at how childish he was acting. "Well to be honest. Being 'The Ultimate Life Form' you brag about. You act quite childish. If I we're you I'd make sure she stays with me. If I loved her or even just liked her, I would make sure I'd give her my all. I wouldn't want some other fella coming in and take her from me when it's SO OBVIOUS THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER." She tried to make those words clear for him. He was so obvious.

Shadow remained in deep thought, not because of her last sharp words but the 'other male' coming and taking her from him or also known as Sonic The Hedgehog in this case. He felt his heart sank just thinking about it. In away Zoey was right, he had to make sure she would be happy with him so she wouldn't want to leave, especially with that faker.

Zoey watched as he stayed in silence. Zoey was a very smart elder women and hardly anything could get around her without knowing. She quickly caught on.

"Don't tell me there's already another male." She looked at him with worry.

How does she do that!? Does she hold some mind reading power Shadow doesn't know of? Feeling irritated again. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her with an ugly stare.

Zoey felt chills run down her spine. He gave her that ugly look again. Meaning 'back off' feeling a little disappointed she did so. She had to respect his private life. She could only know what Shadow would let her know. With a deep breath she turned around and went back to finish up their breakfast.

Shadow watched as Zoey went back to her duties. He soon thought it would be a good idea to go to his basement for a little privacy. As he walked to his basement door he stopped. "Zoey once you're done, can you go upstairs with Amy to assist her please."

Zoey looked back at Shadow. "Sure Shadow. It'll be a pleasure."

"Thank you." With those final words he disappeared into his basement.

Zoey always wanted to know what was down there. Shadow is very strict when it comes to his basement. No one can enter. All she knew was that it was very well secured. Putting her thoughts a side she began to continue her cooking.

Shadow entered his basement and as he turned on his lights his laptop had a red light blinking. Seems he had important emails to attend. He sat down on his chair and opened his emails. To his surprise they weren't from G.U.N but from his partner Rouge The Bat, as he scrolled down all emails were from her. Oh boy, It seems she got mad at him for not responding any of her last emails so she sent him a lot in one night claiming why he hasn't been able reply a damn email. Shadow knew his partner all too well, she's capable of going to his home and demand an explanation. With everything that's happened with Amy he forgot to reply her, he does do it for the fact that he doesn't want her to be snoozing around his home or personal life. But just by even thinking that she'll probably go to his home irritated him. Why can't he just have peace without anyone getting in his business? and soon enough the doorbell rang. Not once, or twice, but a million times. Just **her** way of ringing bells.

Hearing the doorbell ring multiple times got him in a bad mood. He might as well go upstairs and 'greet' his fellow friend. He closed his laptop and headed upstairs.

Zoey was unsure rather to open the door or not. She knew it would be miss Rouge but sometimes Shadow doesn't want her presence. He doesn't like to be disturbed, that's just Shadow being Shadow. Luckily for her Shadow got back from the basement.

"I'll open, you go upstairs with Amy and please make sure she does not come down. I don't want Rouge to see her just yet."

"Yes Shadow." Zoey quickly turned off the stove and headed upstairs to Amy's room.

The doorbell kept ringing until he opened the door.

"Well look! He's still alive!" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Its nice to see you too Rouge." Shadow replied with the same humor.

"Well aren't ya' gonna invite me in? Remember I can't stand too long."

"Oh where are my manners? Please come in Rouge." he said in a cold tone as he opened the door more and stepped aside for her to come in.

Soon Rouge and Shadow where in the waiting room looking at each other irritated. But soon the awkward silence was broken by Rouge.

"Well?" she began.

"What?" he answered.

"Why is it that everytime I tell you to keep in touch, you decide not to and disappear?"

"I am free to decide if I want to 'keep in touch'." he replied coldly

Rouge was not happy with his answer.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Meanwhile upstairs Zoey was knocking on Amy's door. She was there for awhile but had no answer from the pink female inside. She kept knocking but nothing seemed to happen so she tried opening her door but it was locked. Uh Oh, this didn't seem right. She began to feel worried if the pink female was alright. Without anything else for her to do. She needed to tell Shadow so he can open the door with his key.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Back with Shadow and Rouge .

"Look, I'm not asking for much. All I want to know is if you're okay. You're my friend and I care about you. I just can't believe you'll never seem to understand that." Rouge said.

Shadow was just about to answer when Zoey walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Shadow can you please open the door upstairs so I can clean it, please."

Shadow immediately caught her anxious tone and decided not to ask any questions. He looked back at Rouge.

"Excuse me Rouge, I'll be right back." with that he got up and quickly headed upstairs. Leaving both Rouge and Zoey behind.

Rouge looked up to Zoey who was a little nervous. Rouge wasn't stupid. Something was going on and she'll find out one way or another.

As Shadow got close to Amy's bedroom door he decided to knock first, but that was useless. He slowly began to turn the doorknob but it was closed. Getting anxious, he went to his room for the keys and coming back quickly, he searched for the right key and found it. Now slowly opening the door he saw a view that he would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! How was your Christmas? I hope all of you had a wonderful time. Sorry it's been awhile since I last uploaded just know that I won't be leaving this story unfinished. Hehe I promise. Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Happy reading!

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

As Shadow slowly opened the door the only thing visible were the curtains flowing through the room, until they lowered down and a tint of pink was seen laying on the bed. He slowly opened the door more for him to get in and shut the door. Now inside, he got closer and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Amy was sound asleep sideways facing her entry door. At first it seemed cute but as Shadow eyed the girl a deep red blush came to his cheeks in realization that the woman was sleeping nude. Amy was only covered in a very thin bed sheet, thin enough for you to almost see through. As she was sideways, she had the bed sheet covering her chest and abdominal area all the way till her flower. From there her upper thigh was bare while the other was covered underneath. She seemed so peaceful sleeping that it was pure beauty.

Shadow didn't know what to think or do. 'How did she end up sleeping like this? Why nude?! And why is the window open?!' So many thoughts came to Shadow becoming very nervous at the sight. 'What if someone came in?'

Just by that thought made him go berserk. He quickly went to the window and looked out for any trace of something or someone, but nothing was found. He looked at the windows for any sign of force as if they would've forced the window open, but again nothing. Taking a deep breath he began to close the window. Once shut he laid his back on it. Trying to calm down, but all was lost when he looked up to the naked female in bed before him.

His heart began to pound hard in his chest by the view, and eventually felt a hot liquid run down his nose. As he picked up his hand and touched it to see what it was, his eyes shot open at the sight of blood. Uneasy he went for her bathroom and took a napkin to clean himself. 'Damn it!' he thought as he knew perfectly why that happened. 'Get yourself together hedgehog!' a small yet loud enough growl escaped his mouth in frustration. His growl was powerful enough for Amy to hear and made a small moan. As soon as Shadow's ears picked up her noise he froze and only hoped he hasn't woken her up. Without any more noise being heard he slowly looked out to view Amy. Luckily for him she was still asleep just in a different pose. She was now resting on her back as her arms where up. And yes her bed sheet was covering her.

Seeing it was safe to come out he started walking towards her. And as he got closer his heart started to race rapidly. Before leaving he wanted to make sure she was okay, make sure she was untouched. As he was now standing by her side looking down at her. He wasn't sure to check her or not. At this point his male instincts where running wild with desire. With a deep breath he sat down next to her and looked at her face for anything out of the ordinary, nothing seemed wrong. His eyes went down to her neck and his heart started to pound rapidly as he thought about the day we would make her his with a passionate bite. His whole being was being replaced with another part of Shadow that's never been out. The loving, caring and fun side of him.

"Shadow." A sweet voice came from none other than the young pink lady. Amy Rose.

Shadow froze and looked up to face Rose.

A pair of beautiful jade eyes were looking at Shadow. She still seemed sleepy but tried her best to wake up. And with out warning she arched her body to stretch herself while she rubbed both eyes. Not good for Shadow though as she stretched the cover was very thin and in that pose he practically saw her whole chest. At this point he couldn't move, and if he did, it would be to attack her because of his great desire for her. Poor Shadow was fighting his male instincts inside.

Amy laid herself back and looked at Shadow. "Shadow? Are you okay? My scanner is telling me that you have a very high temperature." Nothing was said from the male hedgehog. He only stayed still with a struggling expression.

Amy got worried by how he was acting and lifted herself up, not noticing that her bed sheet fell off her chest. She tried to reach for Shadow's cheek but as soon as Shadow noticed the incident he quickly got up and in seconds he was facing the window. He tried to calm down from such a sight. Not that he didn't like it, they where perfect! Too perfect for him to handle, his heart was racing and he felt how his body was tense. He was sweating and didn't know if he could handle the situation. ' _Damn her perfectly well put, toned, hour glass body!'_ he said to himself. Closing his eyes and with some deep breaths he then spoke.

"R-Rose, can you please get dressed." His voice was shaky. He didn't know what to do. He was fighting against his male desire as much as he could. He didn't want to hurt Amy in any way or form.

Amy at first didn't understand what he meant, until she tried to get up and looked at herself. A flood of red started to cover her face in realization she was nude. She quickly got her black soft blanket Shadow gave her and wrapped herself in it as quickly as possible. She never felt being this embarrassed in her life. Or at least that she can remember.

"Sh-Shadow. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I never meant to make you feel this way." Feeling terrible for Shadow, that he had to see such a disturbing thing.

Not seeing any reaction from him. She started to feel he was mad at her. _**'**_ _guess it's something very unacceptable_ _**'**_ she thought. Feeling sad she turned to head to her closet door but before entering she looked at Shadow one more time. With a slight sign she entered and closed the door behind her.

Shadow stayed still looking out into the sky for relaxation. His blood flow seemed to be back to normal and his heart back to it's normal rhythm. Although he felt bad for not saying anything to Rose nor even looking back at her. He was afraid if he did he would loose it. With a deep breath he looked back and noticed she was gone. But he remembered he hear the closet door close and soon noise was heard from inside. She was changing.

Feeling calm he went to sit at her bed to wait for her to come out.

Amy was looking through her new clothes Shadow bought her. She now had on her panties and bra on. The black ones to be exact. As she looked through some bags she came across a pair of dark ripped jeans she liked and a normal white v-neck shirt. Once she put those on she looked at her bare feet. Now for shoes, she looked at the bunch of shoe boxes which ones should she put on? Opening each box to look at them she came across some white puma sneakers. Now that she found the perfect shoes she started to head for the door. As she came out she noticed Shadow was sitting on her bed with his foot resting on his knee and his elbow on his thigh while his jaw rested on this palm. They both locked their gaze on each other feeling awkward when Shadow broke the silence.

"Feeling better Rose?" he askes her very smoothly.

"Yes Shadow, and well.. sorry.. again for…" she bent her ears down just at the thought.

"Its okay Rose, If there is anyone to blame it's me. I got worried when you left the door locked and wouldn't answer our call and even more so when I saw the window open. I thought that something or someone had hurt you. And well.. as soon as I saw you were…well. You know. I didn't leave because I wanted to make sure you where unharmed. I apologize for my intrusion. But If I may know, why were you?... You know.." Shadow really wanted to know why she slept like that.

"Just so I know because if you're going to be sleeping that way I prefer to know so I won't barge in on you. I don't want any more surprises like this." he ended.

Amy felt bad for everything she put Shadow into.

"No Shadow, I promise it won't happen again. I couldn't sleep last night because of all the excitement I felt at the thought of going home. Soon it became morning so I thought a shower would help me relax. All I can remember then was coming out but I was too tired to dress so I locked the door for privacy. That's all that happened." Amy didn't want to mention that she went out and practically killed two men. She didn't know how he would react and to be honest she didn't want to find out.

Shadow remained his gaze at her. "Very well then." He said as he got up from his seat. " I guess I'll just have to learn to not worry as much. I have to trust you. I may not know what type of powers you hold, but I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself with them." His gaze became soft and to her surprise he had a half smile.

Ever since Amy came out of her closet she was very bashful and looked like a little girl being punished. He noticed her playing around with her fingers while she told him why she ended up sleeping nude. He couldn't help himself, it was too cute to see her that way. The feelings that showed up earlier when he was looking at her sleep, started to come back but this time they were to stay. Rose may not know but, she's changing Shadow's heart and what's even better, is the fact that it's belonging to her only.

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

Meanwhile down stairs Rouge was getting annoyed.

"What's he doing up there?! It's not nice to keep your guests waiting" he said as she began to get up from her seat.

Zoey was getting nervous also. He **was** taking a long time. She knows he did manage to open the door but why didn't he come back quickly? Zoey's cheeks became red ' _ **Omg!**_ _What if their in bed together?! And if so, how does he expected me to entertain Miss Rouge?!'_ her mind went way beyond reality. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Rouge was heading towards the stairs.

" _ **Hey Shadow! Didn't Maria teach you anything about leaving your guests waiting on your ass?! About manners?!**_ " If you couldn't tell, Rouge lost her patience.

Zoey as soon as she heard Rouge yell she quickly went towards her to quiet her down. But Rouge wasn't going to listen.

"Please Miss Rouge, don't yell what if someone else hears you." Zoey didn't want Amy to hear.

"Like who? No one else lives here." She said facing Zoey. But Rouge was a great spy. She can clearly read worry on her face. _**'**_ _So, there_ _ **is**_ _someone up there._ _ **'**_ She thought, and soon her face turned into an evil one.

" _ **Hey Shadow! Stop love making and present the girl will ya' !"**_

Zoey now panicked. "Miss Rouge! Stop that! Please Mister Shadow will get mad!"

Rouge turned to face her. "What? You don't know him like I do. The more annoying things I say to him the faster he listens to me." She turned back to the stairs to yell more.

" _ **Hey girl! Who ever you are! Pull his tail! He loves that!"**_

Zoey didn't know what to do. She needs to quiet her down before Shadow has her head. She thought for a moment and soon had an idea. "Hey Miss Rouge, would you like a cup of tea or coffee? Or how about breakfast? You have to eat for two you know."

Rouge gave her an annoyed look. Clearly she knew what Zoey was up to. She wanted to stop her and keep her busy with something. It was **not** going to be fun with this old lady on her back. But had an idea. "Oh well, know that you say it, yes I would love some breakfast."

Zoey gave her a smile and secretly let out a relief. "Very well then please follow me."

Rouge followed her behind while scanning the area to see how she may lose her. She noticed a door open near the kitchen area it seemed it had all the cleaning products in it. _'Perfect_.' Now all she had to do was wait for Zoey to het close enough to push her inside. As they got closer Rouge started to count. ' _five, four, three, two.. one!'_ she quickly got to her side and pushed the maid into the room and locked the door. ' _Success!'_ although being pregnant she hasn't lost her touch.

"Miss Rouge! Get me out of here!" Zoey banged on the door.

"No can do sweetheart. I have a mission now, and I'm afraid you'll only get in my way. But don't worry, you won't stay in there for long." She looked at her nails to see if she hasn't ruin them.

"Miss Rouge! Please let Shadow be! He needs his privacy!" Zoey tried to unlock the door by desperately shaking the door nob.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "He's had enough privacy already. And besides, I'm his best friend. I need to meet the lucky girl who managed to get close enough for Shadow to finally open his jewel heart." With that said she started making her way to the stairs.

Zoey had her ear on the door and only heard the low heels she had walk away. Zoey turned away from the door and let herself slide down to the floor. She looked up to the wall and took in a deep breath. "I hope everything goes well."

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

" _ **Hey Shadow! Didn't Maria teach you anything about leaving your guests waiting on your ass?! About manners?!**_ "

Amy looked up to see Shadow who had his eyes closed with a very annoyed face. "Shadow? Who's yelling?"

" _ **Hey Shadow! Stop love making and present the girl will ya' !"**_

Shadow's eyes shot open with annoyance and rage. _'That damn bat women! How dare she!'_

" _ **Hey girl! Who ever you are! Pull his tail! He loves that!"**_

Amy's cheeks got red at what was heard. "Oh my." She said Sweetly. "Is this female a friend of yours Shadow?"

Shadow's temper was way high beyond his limits. Feeling embarrassed and enraged he went straight for the door. He needed to shut her up.

"Shadow wait!" She yelled making him stop his tracks. He stayed still in front of the door with his hand on the door knob waiting for Amy to say something.

" You can't go to her with a very high temper, I know she yelled inappropriate things for you to get mad but she is carrying a child. I don't want you to cause unwanted harm. Please calm down."

Shadow was shocked to hear Amy. He turned to her. "How did you know she's with child?"

"My scanner.. I can sense every living being. It works the same way I'm able to detect your body changes. You see, I know it's a she by her hormones but since she's pregnant I detect her pregnancy hormones. Such as the Mobian Chorionic Gonadotrophin which indicates for a fact that a female is with child, the MCG is the key hormone that's present during pregnancy. It's produced by what ultimately becomes the placenta."

Shadow stayed amazed by how Amy explained herself. She was very smart. But how? Was it also because of her unexplainable powers? What other mysteries does she hold?

Amy looked at him sweetly. "I know I hold many mysteries.. I myself have a hard time trying to figure out how I know somethings. But I just know."

Shadow gave her a gentle look with a half smile. " I'm becoming fond of the mysteries you hold." He said and went to her. As he got close enough he took her hand. "You seem to amuse me more by the minute my dear Rose. I'm very thankful for the fact that I found you, and to be honest I didn't think someone would be able to leave a mark in me the way you did." He placed his free hand on her cheek as he looked into her jade eyes.

"Shadow." Amy wanted to warn him that the pregnant female was getting close to them.

"Yes Rose." He couldn't take his hands off her.

"Your friend is getting closer by the minute."

Shadow thought for a moment then he let go of Amy. "Rose, do you wish to meet my friend?"

Amy was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes Rose, well you wouldn't meet her but more like seeing her again." He said.

Amy's eye's widened. "You mean? I already met her before?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, She's your friend also. You were running buddies. You would work out with her at the gym from time to time."

Amy felt her heart beat fast. " Yes, I would love to see her."

Shadow took her hand and started to walk her out of the room.

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

Rouge was all done with the stairs but stopped to take in back some air. As she felt better she was about to walk when Shadow became visible.

"Well if it isn't mister _no manners_ are you done with love making?" she said not taking her eyes of him.

Shadow approached her by himself. Before he got close to the edge of the wall he told Amy to stay up until he comes back for her. He needed to prepare his friend for the news first. As he got close to Rouge he maintained his serious face.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Rouge, I need you to be calm for what I'm about to tell you." He told her very seriously.

Rouge lightened her attitude, she knew he was talking serious. "What's up Shad's?"

He took a deep breath. " I found Amy Rose."

Rouge's eye's widened "Are you serious Shad's? "

"You think I would make this up?" his voice got louder.

" You're right, of course not. But how? Where is she?" she looked at him with worry.

" I was passing by her house on my motorcycle when I saw a ray of light pass and hit the ground. I went to investigate and before I knew It, It was Rose. She got taken by something and throughout these 10 years she became some type of experiment. She came back in a form of a young angle with unexplainable powers. Although she can't remember her past life. I've been helping her with all I've can. I will ask for your cooperation as well."

Rouge didn't know what to think this was so much to take in. It even sounded foolish, nonsense and unbelievable. But Shadow would never make any of this up. And if so, does that mean Amy is living with him? She had to know. " Is she here with you?"

Shadow nodded in response.

Rouge was taken back but had to see her for herself. " I wish to see her."

Shadow turned around and walked out of sight. He didn't take long before he was coming back but this time with Amy's hand in his.

Rouge was very shocked to actually have Amy before her after so many years. She changed so much. She was so gorgeous! She was small but had the perfect hour glass body. He boobs were a decent size, they were big and round but not as much, which complimented her body proportion. Her quills were so much longer as well, her front tree quills were still there but longer and off to the side. She couldn't believe it was her!

"Amy, you look stunning. Oh my god. I can't believe it's you!" she went to give her a hug. " You have no idea how happy I am to see you again running buddy." She let of her to look at her again.

" It's nice to see you again also." Although she didn't quite remember her yet she didn't want to be rude.

Rouge turned to Shadow " And so when will the others come to see her?"

Shadow gave her an ugly glare.

"Others?" Amy asked.

Okay, **now** Shadow had a very mean and ugly glare. Shadow didn't want to mention the others to her yet. Especially since they are suppose to be arriving today later on.

Rouge sweat dropped noticing she wasn't supposed to say that.

" Hey what do ya'll say if we head down stairs to the dinning area and chat a little?" Rouge tried to shake off the tension.

" Good idea Rouge " Shadow said coldly. " Let's go Rose. "

Amy understood and everyone began to head down. But soon noticed Rouge was having a heard him with each step. The baby's weight was getting to the mother. Without warning her wings started to appear again and as she got close to Rouge she spoke. " Would you like some help?"

" Oh please sunshine. I would be very grateful. " Rouge said with each step she took.

" When hold on tight." Without warning she picked up Rouge and flew to her seat and slowly put her down.

Rouge was so taken back by her action. _'She just flew!'_ she thought to herself. Then noticed her beautiful sparkling wings. " My, what beautiful wings you have Amy. They're so glittery."

Amy took a quick glance at the and blushed at Rouge's comment. " Thank you Rouge. "

 **Bang! Bang! Bang**! **" Hello! Can anyone hear me!? Get me out of here! "** Zoey yelled as loud as she could.

Shadow was just entering the dinning room. " Was that Zoey banging on the cleaning products closet door?"

Rouge nodded. " I believe so hun' "

" What is she doing there Rouge? " Shadow was now suspicious at Rouge as to why poor Zoey was locked inside.

" I dunno, It has nothing to do with me. " Rouge lied.

" **I hear voices! Get me out of here! "**

Shadow kept his gaze on Rouge then left to set Zoey free from being locked inside.

Amy and Rouge looked at each other now that Shadow was out of sight. "So Amy" Rouge started. " How is Shadow treating you so far? "

Amy was a bit taken back by her question and started to feel bashful. " He's been really nice to me. I can't find a way to thank him enough for everything he's done. I'm very grateful that I ended up with him. And to be honest I don't remember ever feeling safer then when I'm with him."

' _She's falling for Shadow '_ Rouge thought as she studied her body language. She seemed very bashful and had blush on her cheeks. It was too adorable to think that Amy Rose is falling in love with Shadow The Hedgehog.

" You're falling in love with him. " Rouge spoke.

Amy was playing with her hands but stopped and looked up at Rouge. " Pardon me? " She was confused by Rouge's comment.

" Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yourself. " Rouge couldn't believe that Amy hasn't figured it out.

Amy lowered her ears in response. She had no idea what she was trying to tell her. " I'm sorry Rouge, I can't comprehend what you're words mean. "

" You don't know what Love is? " She couldn't believe her ears.

" I'm sorry Rouge, I have no information about that word. Although I will say that it's not the first time I hear it. I just can't comprehend it yet. " Amy was a little sad by not knowing. But for some reason she knew it was something important, she felt it deep down in her gut.

Rouge on the other hand was also saddened by this. Amy doesn't know what it is to Love. But does that mean she can't learn? Rouge was determined to help her with that. She was going to teach her everything there is to know, she deserves to know what it's like.

" Amy, if you like, I can help you know what it means to Love. " she got up from her seat and went to Amy, she put her hands in hers and spoke. " Love is a very precious thing that everyone should have a chance at it. I'm willing to help you if you let me. "

Amy looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. " Thank you Rouge. I'd be pleased if you do so. "

Meanwhile Shadow was opening the door Zoey was locked inside. As he opened it Zoey fell out and onto the floor with the broom and mop over her.

" Zoey how did you end up locked inside? " Shadow asked as he helped her up.

" I'm sorry mister Shadow, I only wanted to help you in having some privacy with miss Rose. "

Shadow lifted one eyebrow. " And how where you helping if you locked yourself in there?"

" I didn't, Miss Rouge was the one who pushed me inside and locked the door. I was going to serve her breakfast and before I knew it I was locked inside. " she said as she began to clean herself up.

Shadow was getting irritated by his bat companion. Which in fact is alone with Amy. He had to get back fast.

" Zoey can you serve tree plates for breakfast? The sooner we eat the sooner Rouge will have to leave. "

" Yes Shadow, right away." She said and went to the kitchen.

As Shadow began to reappear in the living room he saw Rouge holding Amy's hands as they both smiled at each other.

" I hope I'm not interrupting something important. " Shadow said as he walked in.

Both girls looked at him and let go. " Of course not Shad's, we were only having a girl talk. " Rouge said.

" Well then, I suggest we have breakfast. Zoey's in the kitchen serving us now. " with those final words he turned around and started to head towards the kitchen.

Both girls watched and then began to follow.

They had a nice peaceful breakfast and as time was passing by, Rouge had to get going. Her husband was going to arrive soon. As she began to collect her stuff together a car beep was heard.

" Well looks like my hubby husband is here. Time for me to get going. " she said and began to pick up her plate.

Amy saw how Rouge wanted to pick up her plate but she wanted to volunteer and do if for her. " On no please, let me." She said as she took it from her and while she was at it she took her own and Shadow's.

Shadow thought it was very sweet of her. " Thank you Rose. "

Amy looked back at him with a lovely sweet smile and left.

Rouge was looking at Shadow the whole time to see his reaction. Luckily for her, now she knew what was going on between these two. " You're falling for the sweet Rose. "

Shadow's eye's shot her an ugly glare. " Where on earth did you come up with such nonsense? "

Rouge gave him a very devilish smile. " Say and think what you wish for I am no fool. "

Shadow closed his eyes in irritation. " Isn't there a male you should be getting to? "

A beep was heard again. " Fine, I'm leaving now but don't underestimate me darlin' " with that she started heading towards the door and soon she left.

Amy was coming back from helping in the kitchen and saw only Shadow sitting in his chair with his eyes closed and for some reason she felt like messing with him. While he stayed still with his eye's closed she began to get close.

Shadow was enjoying his peaceful time going through his thoughts when all of a sudden he felt something across his legs and soon something else gently swiped his nose. As he opened his eyes he met up with Rose facing him. She was resting herself on his lap while she used her free arm to swipe her index finger across his nose left to right and back. Even though he was now with his open and looking at her. She didn't seem to want to move or stop. She was sweetly teasing him.

" Rose. " he finally spoke.

" Yes Shadow? " she replied.

" What are you doing? " he wanted to know what her intentions were.

She kept playing with his nose. " I didn't know, I guess I'm just having fun."

A sweat drop appeared on Shadow's head. " Oh really? I'll show you what having fun is. " without warning he quickly hovered over her and pinned her to the floor. Amy looked into his deep crimson eyes, she was too busy admiring his eyes that she wasn't paying attention to what he was about to do.

Shadow was slowly placing his hand on her waist and soon began to tickle her.

Amy came out of her trance when she felt his hand on her waist and instantly began to laugh. As he continued she wanted to escape him. " Sha - Shadow hahaha Stop. " A tear of laughter escaped her eyes. She tried to get him off but failed. He was strong but she was smart. Soon her wings appeared and with one swing was enough to get her out of his grip. She started to get up holding her stomach from so much laughter.

" Very smart Rose. Good move, but next time you won't be so lucky. "

" Hehe We'll see Shadow. " she said as she fixed her hair.

A beep from an alarm came from Shadow's pocket. As he took out his cell phone he looked at the time and it was now 12pm. Time really went by fast.

" Is everything okay Shadow? " Amy looked at him with worry.

Shadow turned off his alarm and gave Rose a smile. " Everything's okay Rose. Now are you ready for today's day? "

Amy's eye's lit up " Am I ever! I can't wait."

Shadow got close to her and took her hand. Let's get going then. They both went out the door holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

" Oh man! I really missed feeling the fresh air! " Sonic The Hedgehog yelled as he closed his eyes in delight, while holding the airplanes vertical stabilizer.

The whole gang got up early around 7am to catch their flight back home. If time goes well they would be arriving at 2pm. Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver and Sally stayed inside their plane while as for the blue hero wanted to have some fresh air. Cream and Tails sat together as well as the other couple Blaze and Silver and as for Sally she sat alone. Her lover was yelling like some crazy person on top of the airplane.

" Looks like we're heading on time so far." Tails said as he looked at his wrist watch and went back to his laptop.

Cream was looking through a dessert magazine. " Oh Tails look! This looks so yummy! " she got close to him and pointed out the chocolatey goodie.

Tails fixed his glasses and view what his girlfriend was so happy about. " Oh wow, that does look appetizing but I'm sure you can make even better ones. "

Cream's cheeks began to get red. " Oh stop it, you're making me blush. " she said as she scooted back to her seat.

" Well you are a great baker, you even graduated with honors. I'm sure your dream of having your own bakery will come sooner than we have planned. "

Cream looked up to Tails. " I know it's something I've always wanted. But I can't fight the feeling of getting sad. Amy wanted the same thing. We were meant to be partners. I feel sad having to open a bakery without her."

Tails was hurt by her words. " Cream, please don't feel bad. I'm sure Amy would have loved it if you accomplish your dream. She always wanted the best for you."

" You're right Tails. Thanks. " she gave him a sweet smile and then a light kiss on his lips.

Amy held tight to Shadow's body as he drove his motorcycle to Amy's place. With her head leaned against his back looking on to her side.

The wind felt fantastic to Amy, the sent of Shadow was irresistible to her. She had to admit, she may fly, but riding on a motorcycle and with Shadow The Hedgehog was better than flying. As they passed she looked at all the different types of houses they all seemed to fit it's owner's style.

 _'I wonder what my house will look like'._ She thought and them closed her eyes to enjoy the ride.

What seemed like 5 minutes later they made a stop. Opening her eyes by the sudden halt, she came across a little cottage filled with pink roses all around. Amy was amazed by such cuteness.

"Welcome home Rose." Shadow said as he got off of his motorcycle and looked at her.

"Is this really my home?" her eyes began to sparkle.

"Affirmative" he said with a nod.

"It's even better than I imagined it! I love it! The roses! Their beautiful! But how is it that they haven't died?" she took her helmet off and Shadow gave her a hand to get off of his motorcycle before he answered.

"Your best friend Cream and her boyfriend Tails come to check up on them. They've maintained the garden all these years for you, for when you come back."

Amy was shocked. " I have a best friend?! OMG! No way! What does she look like? Where is she?" So many emotions came to her.

With a slight chuckle, Shadow spoke. " There, there, you'll find out soon enough. Remember that is why I brought you here. So you can see and probably remember who you are or what you where. Let's get inside, your answers are behind that door." He said and walked to her door step.

Amy had a good look one last time before walking up to Shadow. Shadow waited for her patiently with her house key in hand. As Amy got closer she noticed a small burn on the wall. "Excuse me Shadow, but do you happen to know what happened there?" she asked him politely.

He turned around to see the still burned door bell. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he remembered that incident. " Well Rose, it's kind of a long story but ask Rouge, she'll be so happy to tell you about it." He said and started to unlock the door.

Amy got a bit confused on why he couldn't tell her now but as he opened the door she thought she'll just go along with it and ask Rouge later. Once the door was fully opened and the interior was now visible she began to slowly enter. Shadow waited for her to get inside, then he entered and closed the door behind them locking it. He didn't want any _intruder's_.

"Oh my holy heaven's! This is beautiful! I love it!" she said running all round the first floor. She seemed to jump from place to place in a very rapid pace. She hoped on her sofas, opened the sheer curtains, the eventually came across to her kitchen. Curiosity came in and she opened every single drawer to see what it contained. Pots, pans, baking utensils and even cooking books. " Shadow look! I somewhat have the feeling I loved to cook! " as she opened the last drawer, a lilac book was in it, taking it out the book read _" My Recipes, Amy Rose"_ here eyes widened "Look Shadow! I have a recipes book! " she yelled waving the book in the air. Taking it back to her view she opened it and scanned the pages. The recipe's came with pictures of the meal and even some pictures of her with her friends enjoying them. She smiled at the pictures as she looked at them one by one, suddenly she came to a halt as she read the title. " Sonic's favorite chili-dogs" with a heart on each side. As she kept looking at the recipe on the right side page was a picture of **him** enjoying his chili-dog. The photo was covered in heart she once drew. Feeling uncomfortable she immediately closed it and Shadow's face appear on her side. She quickly jumped by his sudden appearance.

" Ah! Shadow! You frightened me! "

"My apologies Rose, that wasn't my intention. You just all of a sudden stopped making noise and I came to see if you were alright." Everything he said was true, but he left out the part when he saw what was she so quiet about.

" Hehe, Yes, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." She seemed a like nervous but tried to shake it off as she looked at the stairs that lead to the second floor. " Hey! Let's keep going. " she rapidly made herself to the stairs.

Shadow maintained himself in place as he watched her go up the stairs, before going after her he took one last look at the lilac book with discuss and left.

When Amy startled by fright, she let the book fall and somehow it opened to the exact page she was looking at. _Sonic's favorite chili-dogs_

As he got to the second floor, the last door of the hall was opened. She was inside her room.

Amy sat on her bed, looking all around her room. It felt bazaar. It somehow felt like something was calling out to her. " Are you okay Rose?" Shadow asked as he took a seat by her side.

" It feels so strange, Like as if something is calling out to me. " she said uneasy.

" Rose if you're not ready, we can come back another time."

"No, I'm fine." She got up and looked at him. " Thank you for your concern, but I have a good feeling that I'll remember somethings." She said with a smile as Shadow smiled back.

She began to look around and came across her closet. It was filled with her average red and white dresses and boots. A sweat drop ran down her head at the view. _' Did I really just wear this?'_ she took one dress out and looked at it _'How old was I? Twelve? '_ Shadow noticed her unpleasant expression while looking at her old dress.

" At your age, it was kind of cute. " he wanted to be nice.

Amy gave him a small half smile. "I think it'll be best to throw away all of this. After all, I have new clothes. None of this will fit me now." She said turning around to face shadow with the dress pinned to her body.

Shadow looked at the dress over her body and noticed how much she really grown. It was as if it were a long blouse that ended at her hips. "If that is what you wish." Shadow stood up and walked out of her room to find a cardboard box in her basement. Since he's had the spare key to the house, he previously been getting inside her home from time to time, making sure that everything was fine. So he practically knew where everything was.

Amy kept looking at her dress and had an idea. She quickly looked out of her door and to the hall to see if shadow was near, but there was no sight of him. Coming back inside she started to strip out of her clothes and tried to put on her old outfit. When she was now in underwear she started to put on her dress.

Shadow was coming back upstairs and walked back into her room with a box. As he placed it on the floor and looked up Amy was in her old outfit. She moved side to side to take a good view at was once her favorite dress, then noticed Shadow in the entrance. She turned around to look at him.

Shadow had a sweat drop running down his head at the view and turned to view the wall. Amy didn't know that the dress was too tight that it squeezed her beasts and her nipples were visible. Not to mention that the dress was barely covering her butt. Shadow closed his eyes in irritation. Then he quickly ran up to her grabbing her two hands in his. Amy was taken back by his quick actions, but remained still.

"Why is it that every time I leave you for a couple of minutes, I see you in a seductive manner?!"

Amy stayed in place looking into his crimson eyes.

"I beg you to stop. I can't promise I'll be able to calm myself after all I've been through these days. I don't want to hurt you. Please. It's something I can't control in me, It's my male instinct."

Amy blinked a few times, then shadow let go. Amy felt bad for putting shadow in a very bad place. "I'm sorry shadow, I didn't know. Can you tell me what are the things I do wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "well for starters, don't show much your beasts." He said as he pointed at them. "Don't wear anything too tight on your body. You have an incredible body that any male would drull for." He looked at her up and down. "If you're going to wear a dress or a skirt, don't let it be too high up, that I'll barely cover your butt."

Amy was madly blushed. She had no clue that she was doing these things. Well, at least that explains why he's been having a wired hormone level every time he's around her. As she thought Shadow was looking down at her. She seemed saddened by what he told her.

"Please don't be sad. Just have in mind that these things apply to all men. I wouldn't want you to get hurt by another because of this and neither do I want to hurt you in a sexual manner." He had to be honest with her. He knew very well that if things keep going like this there will be a time he won't be able to hold himself.

"Okay Shadow thank you for your concern. Can you give me a minute to dress myself back to my other clothes?" she asked.

"Sure I'll be outside of your room." He said and walked out.

A few minutes later she opened her door to see shadow leaned on the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Okay shadow you can come in now."

As he looked up Amy was back in her clothes he bought for her and in approval he walked inside. They cleaned up her closet, drawers and other thing's Amy wanted to throw away. They finished all of this at 4pm time went by fast.

"Hey Rose, would you like to get something to eat and how about an ice cream?" he said as he put the boxes of old clothes in the trash can outside of Amy's .

Amy was walking down her front stairs. " That'll be wonderful Shadow, thank you."

Shadow went up to her and put his fist up to her. Amy looked down and placed her hand below his. Shadow eventually opened his fist and a key with a red ribbon was dropped onto Amy's hand. "Here's your key Rose. Welcome home."

"We're home! Halleluiah!" Sonic jumped to the ground and started to kiss the floor.

"Sonic stop that! Remember you kiss me with those lips!" Sally yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Let the man have his moment Sally. Never kill a man's vibe yo!" Silver said as he walked behind.

"She's in her right. I wouldn't want to be kissed if you would've kissed the dirty floor too." Blaze told Silver.

"There's one other thing also Silver." Tails added on.

"What's that Tails?" silver questioned.

"Women always win even if they don't make sense." Tails joked.

"Watch your words fox." Cream said coldly.

Hearing his girlfriend's words sent shivers down his spine. Judging by his silence everyone knew we was silenced and they all started to laugh. Leaving Tails in embarrassment.

The group took a taxi to Tails place were they'll be spending the night. As they arrived they all left their suite cases in the living room. The girls took a shower while the boys separated into individual rooms to rest a little from their flight. Eventually they got hungry.

"Yo Tails, what's for dinner?" Silver said as he went into Tails kitchen.

Tails was laying on his couch as he watched Silver look around for food. "Hey, you do realize that we were out of town for several months. Do you actually think I'll have food?"

Everyone started to giggle. Silver popped his head up to view them laugh at him. "Well, then what would we eat?"

"How about if we all go out for pizza?" Cream suggested.

"They yeah! That sounds good!" Sally said.

The group looked at one another and all nodded in agreement.

"Pizza night out it is then!" Sonic said as he jumped himself off of the couch.

They all went for their coats and left the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy and Shadow walked in the down town's streets. Where there's stores in every street. Amy was licking her strawberry ice cream and Shadow his chocolate mint, double scoop ice cream cone. It was now night and the town was beautifully decorated with lights for Christmas time. Amy looked around everywhere and was amazed she turned to shadow, who was licking in his ice cream. "Hey Shadow, why is everything in the colors of red, white, green and even gold?"

Taking one las lick "That's because it's December, the last month of the year. In December it's a tradition to celebrate Christmas, you give gifts to your loved ones. You make a delicious dinner with all of your family."

Amy was amazed. "When is this celebration?"

Shadow looked up to the night sky. "It already passed. The only celebration left this year is New Year's."

Amy's eyes dropped sadly. She would have loved to be with Shadow on Christmas. Giving him a gift and even preparing dinner etc.

Shadow looked down at Amy to see her sad. "Hey don't be sad. It really isn't a big deal."

Amy looked up to shadow. "I just.." She paused a moment. She began to feel her heart beat faster. She really wants to be able to be with Shadow in a celebration such as Christmas.

Shadow saw how she was getting upset. "Rose, really calm down. I never really celebrate Christmas. It's not a big deal."

Amy felt something click. She looked up at him with an irritating look.

Shadow began to get nervous by her expression. But before he can even say anything. "I just wanted to be able to be with you! To gift you something for once! Or even cook for you!" she then felt little water drops appear in her eyes.

Shadow was so surprised by her, but as soon as he saw tears form he panicked. "Hey, Rose, don't cry please." But that didn't help. She seemed to have been more hurt and more tears came along.

' _Damn it Shadow! Think of something!'_ He couldn't bear to see her like this, it broke him apart. Soon he remembered something that might turn this situation around. "Hey Rose, You may not have been with me on Christmas but, there's something much more important than that, I'd be honored if you would come with me."

Amy heard his words and started to calm down rubbing her eyes and looking at Shadow. "Wha-what would that be?"

"Every year to celebrate, my job makes a huge New Years party. Very important people are invited, so it's something very exclusive. I never go with anyone. You'll be my very first date. Will you honor me with your presence?"

Amy's eyes began to sparkle. "Really?! Omg! I'd love to!" She gave him a light hug.

Shadow looked down at her with compassion and a small smile. "Very well then Rose, it's settled, you'll be my date."

Amy backed away from him and looked at him. They shared a small moment of smiles. Amy looked a bit down and focused on the shop behind him. It was a small gift shop but something caught her attention, they had all kinds of teddy bears, she had the eager to see more.

Shadow noticed her attention on something behind him and looked back. A small teddy bear gift shop. He lifted and eyebrow and looked back at her. Her face read curiosity, with a small smile he had an idea. "I suppose you would like to have a look inside the shop, am I right?"

Amy blushed as she looked back at him.

Shadow chuckled at her expression, look her hand and guided her to the shop.

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

Sonic and the gang where finishing up they're pizza downtown.

"Man, I missed this place so much!" Silver said as he look the last bite of his pizza.

Everyone was finished and full.

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I promised my mom to stop by at her house when I came back." Cream said.

"Blaze and I are heading back for our stuff at Tails place, we're gonna hit the hay at my place." Said Silver.

"Well, I have to leave to Mobius, my father and mother called for my presence. I have to get back to my duties as princess." She looked at Sonic who was sadden by her words.

"So you're leaving now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic, I have businesses' to take care of. You know you're always welcomed to stop by." She looked up to all of her friends "All of you are." Sally finished.

This sucked for Sonic, he never really had much time to spend with Sally. Even before their battle with egg man. She was so occupied with being a princess, their relationship was complicated. He wanted to have a nice, peaceful day out or something. But he knew perfectly her duties. That's something he can never change.

Eventually the group slip up and Sonic was left alone with Tails. They walked down the street when Sonic saw Shadow.

"Hey Tails look! It's mister gloom." Sonic pointed.

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing and also saw Shadow. " Oh hay look it is, wonder what's he doing here. Shadow is never out."

Sonic placed a hand on his chin to think while Tails looked aside and saw some delicious ice cream. He was full but the view of chocolate flavored ice cream seemed so appetizing. He eventually went inside to buy an ice cream cone, leaving Sonic in his thoughts.

Sonic stayed still looking at the ebony hedgehog when.. His eyes shot open, a pink hedgehog female was holding hands with Shadow.

As soon as he saw them go inside a shop he zoomed outside of the shop. "can _it possibly be_ _ **her**_ _?"_ he thought to himself. Looking at the sing of the shop " _Teddy bear land"_ he read then looked inside through the window.

Tails came out with his ice cream cone and looked for Sonic, up ahead Sonic was looking through the window of a shop. As he walked to him he noticed he was nervous. Now by his side he asked. "Hey Sonic, are you alright?"

No words left Sonic's mouth. He stayed focused looking inside. Tails then felt curious and looked through the window also but saw nothing. "Sonic what are you looking at?"

"It's her" Sonic said.

Tails took a lick at his ice cream "who's her?"

" **Her** Tails! It's Amy!" Sonic said with anxiety.

Tails was shocked and quickly looked through the window again but again he didn't see anything. He looked back to his friend and felt worry but before he can say anything, Shadow was heading out the door and Sonic took Tails with him to a hiding spot along side of the shop so he wouldn't see them.

Shadow looked at his cellphone and answered his call.

This was Sonic's chance, he let go of Tails and slowly went inside leaving Tails behind. Tails stayed put and decided to wait for Sonic to come back.

Sonic now inside, started to look for the pink female hedgehog.

It did not take him long to find a pink figure, he froze at the sight. She was looking around. Sonic's heart began to race, can it really be Amy?

Amy was looking around the shop, everything was so cute. Soon a black chao plush caught her attention. As she got closer she looked up to see it was out of her reach, so she tippy toed and stretched out for it. With a few taps with her finger it fell to the floor. She bent down to get it when another hand was placed on top of hers. This surprised her for she knew it didn't belong to Shadow this was a simple white glove hand and peach arms like hers. She slowly looked up to meet with emerald green eyes looking at her.

Amy quickly got up and started to leave when **he** caught her wrist. "Amy don't leave me again."

Amy looked at him and then his hand holding her wrist. She didn't know what to do. "Please Ames, don't." She stared at him with panic she knew perfectly well who he was.

"Sonic" she began.

She said his name, so it was her. Sonic then pulled her to him locking her in a hug. "Where have you been Ames?" He said holding her tight and taking in her once forgotten sent. The smell of red fruits and roses. It was her, his Amy Rose.

Amy didn't know what to do, but then found herself take in his sent and like a movie, all her memories where coming back. _" Amy give it up already! I'm not going on a date with you!"_ those hurtful words came to her, she tighten her eyes and let go some tears. She had to leave quickly. She forcefully pushed him away making him fall to the ground.

Sonic felt a very strong force push him away, the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He looked up at Amy and his heart sank. She was in tears looking down at him. She sniffed and cleaned her eyes before she left out running. Sonic quickly got back to his feet and ran behind her.

As Shadow ended his call, Amy ran out of the shop in tears. Without any hesitation Shadow ran behind her.

Tails was looking at Shadow the whole time when a pink hedgehog ran out crying and soon Shadow ran after her. As he was leaving his hiding place Sonic ran out too and looked around.

"Tails! Where did she go? " he said anxiously.

"They left towards Garden Park. " Tails pointed out.

" _They?_ " By the sound of Sonic's voice he seemed irritated.

"Yeah the Pink Hedgehog ran out crying and Shadow ran after her."

Sonic was getting angry knowing that Shadow was with Amy the whole time and didn't say anything about it. He was going to get answers. Curling his fist he dashed out towards Garden Park where hopefully he would find him.

~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~•°~•°~~°•°~

"Amy wait!" Shadow shouted

Amy recognized the voice and stopped. Letting Shadow get close to her. As he got close enough he bent down a little to see her face.

"Rose, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he said gently as he cleaned some tears away.

Amy opened her eyes to meet up with a beautiful pair of crimson eyes. "I'm sorry."

Shadow arched an eyebrow "Sorry? For what?"

"I couldn't control myself, I knew perfectly well who he was, I froze, I didn't know what to do! He hugged me and as I smelled him my memories came back in a flash and my feelings where returned. That horrible pain of being ignored, being pushed away when all I wanted was to be loved by someone! I don't want to be alone like an orphan again. Having no one to run to when all I need is a hug." She cleaned her eyes again.

Shadow thought for a moment, then he asked. "You saw Sonic didn't you?"

Amy looked a Shadow, his voice was different, as if he was hurt. " Yes, I did."

Shadow stood up straight and took a deep breath. " He didn't hurt you did he?"

Amy looked at her wrist. "No, he only took my wrist to prevent me from escaping. _Again_."

Shadow had an irritated look on his face. "Again?"

Amy stayed quiet.

Shadow at this point felt like punching that faker. _"Who does he think he is? "Again" ..*humph* he's the one who's always ran away."_

Soon Shadow caught sight of Sonic walking towards them. _"Ah, great timing"_ Shadow thought as he put himself in front of Amy.

"You have some nerve hedgehog." Shadow said.

"I can say the same thing for you Shads." Sonic said as he stepped closer.

They both looked at each other with death glares. There was a very tense atmosphere between them, anyone passing by can tell they wanted to kill each other.

Amy started to get herself back together again, she started to sense the tension between the two males. She didn't want them to fight.

"So you thought you can keep Amy to yourself? You do know I'm not going to allow that, right?" Sonic said.

Shadow was getting angry but he wasn't falling for his tricks. " You don't need to allow anything, no one is asking you, besides, Amy is much more safer with me than she'll ever be with you."

Sonic was getting furious. " That's not true, I've always saved her from danger. I'm her hero after all."

Shadow chuckled at his words. " I hate to inform you but, you lost that position years ago. And as in the matter of fact, she doesn't need protection from neither of us, she's capable of keeping herself safe. If there's anything, she'll know who she can turn to. "

Amy felt her heart beat as her cheeks became pink. Shadow was right, she really didn't need to be protected. If she stayed with Shadow these past days were because she truly loved being with him.

Sonic was getting irritated. " How about we settle this with a dance."

"You dare to defy me?" Shadow said.

Amy's ears perked to the words and looked up. "Stop it! Both of you, I will not tolerate any fighting from you both."

Amy got next to Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder to indicate him it was okay. She then walked up to Sonic.

Sonic looked at her in amazement, taking her beauty in. Back at the shop he didn't notice how much she's changed. Now she's fully grown, a beautiful young woman, but her dazzling eyes were the same, that's how he knew it was Amy Rose back at the shop. They had that glow. Soon he managed to get out of his trans. He gave her a genuine smile. "Amy" and in flash he hugged her once more.

This made Shadow uneasy, he definitely didn't like to see anyone else having physical contact with Amy.

Sonic looked up to see Shadow who was really unpleased. Sonic felt good and smiled at him in victory. Meanwhile Shadow gave him an irritated and annoyed expression.

Amy sensed something between them again and look Sonic's both arms to separate them from their hug.

Sonic now separate from her looked at her. Amy was trying to look for words to explain her situation. " Sonic, I'm not the same Amy I was back then. I was chosen to become a guardian of this world. My duty is to help people. To vanquish those who are unfair, the injustice, those who kill for pleasure and who violate, but most of all, all threat that involves the life of innocent ones. My father made me this way for this purpose."

Sonic was having a heard time understanding her.

Amy noticed and decided to show him instead. Taking a few steps back, she closed her eyes to concentrate. A few seconds later a yellow glow started to appear on the floor and with some air in a tornado form began to circulate her. Soon her wings popped out and her original clothing appeared on her. Opening her eyes she extended her arm and summoned her sword.

Sonic was so surprised at what be was looking at. While Shadow stayed in place watching.

"No way!" Sonic looked a his side to see Tails amazed.

"When did you get here?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I was behind that tree behind you, I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed there hearing everything."

Sonic then looked back at Amy. "So you have special powers and what not?"

Amy lowered her arm and only nodded in agreement. "I don't know how many I hold" She took her hands in, to view them "They come as I'm in battle, somehow, I know how to work them."

This made Shadow curious, did she use them already? If so, when? did this new revelation have to do with his phone call?

~°•°~ **Flashback** ~°•°~

"Shadow, I have important news for you. It seems there where some strange events in Hollow Forest. According to some locals, they heard screams and apparently a blue glow like form was seen. The location in where the events took place was a house but the family seemed to have disappeared. And a few meters away from the house where found two dead bodies."

"Does G.U.N know about this?" Shadow asked.

" No, unless for now that is." The caller said. " By the way, tonight you have an 10'01."

" Very well, thanks for the information Alejandro."

~°•°~ **End of** **Flashback** ~°•°~

Amy lowered down her hands and dissapeared her sword.

Both Tails and Sonic were astonished by her.

"So where were you exactly?" Sonic asked.

Amy pointed to the sky. " In our planets universe, billions of kilometers from here. I hibernated in a pod for all these years. That's were all my powers and abilities came from, also that's how I lost my memories due to hibernation."

Tails tried to take all this information in. "So that's why we never found you, you were out of this planet."

Tails turned to look at Sonic who was in deep red blush. At the sight tails sweat dropped.

Sonic was checking out her body, that cute pale yellow outfit was really revealing. All her curves where exposed and man was he enjoying it. Although his enjoyment didn't last for Shadow took notice and slapped him.

"Snap out of it! Respect the girl for god's sake!" He said angerly

Sonic looked at Shadow irritated.

Amy then understood what was going on. She looked at herself then she blushed. _"Oh no! This is what Shadow warned me about! Sonic was looking at my body for his pleasure!"_ she quickly transfomed to her previous clothing and her wings dissapeared.

Shadow and Sonic looked back at Amy who was now in her previous clothing. This gave Shadow relief. He wasn't going to let Sonic look at her disrespectfully .

Tails looked at all three, this was a funny view. Two males willing to destroy each other for the girl.

Then Shadow's cellphone alarm went on. He took it out. It was time he gets back home and go to work.

"Still in G.U.N I see. Mister top agent." Sonic said sarcastically.

Shadow gave him an irritated look and turned his alarm off but then had an idea to get back at him. "Lets go Rose, time to head back home."

Sonic's face went blank. "home?" he asked.

Amy started to get by Shadow's side. "Yes, I'm staying with him. Just until I feel ready to go back to my home." She said with a sweet smile.

Sonic was speechless. Why the hell did she needed to go with him?!

"So when can we see you again Amy? I would love to bring Cream along. I know this would mean the world to her."

Amy blinked a few times and then she remembered. "Oh my! Of course! I'd love to see Cream and the others!"

Tails thought for a moment then had an idea. " Okay how about I call you or Shadow tomorrow to see where we'll be seeing each other? Sounds good?"

Amy's face lit up with excitement. " Okay"

"It's settled then. Come on Sonic, we should head home too." Tails turned to Sonic.

Sonic though didn't want to leave Amy go with Shadow. Tails noticed and began to pull him. "Come on"

Just as Tails was pulling Sonic to leave, Shadow turned to Amy. "Well my Rose, shall we make an exit?"

Amy giggled and took his hand as the both walked to the exit.

Sonic felt the urge to brake them apart but Tails managed to control him. "Let's go now Sonic, you have no right to butt in on them. Remember you are going out with the princess anyway."

Tails was right he and Sally are still _"dating"._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them once more he began to make his exit.

" _This is going to be some rollercoaster ride"_ Tails thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so close, I can feel it in my gut. It's been 10 years since I've been investigating this case. Not long ago the strange occurrence 10 years ago repeated itself. When a bright yellow flash hit the ground, I immediately went over and sadly saw nothing but the impact was surprisingly deep. As I went in to investigate I found sources of great power. The radiation was insane, it was obvious that something came from the sky. As I gathered some evidence I found a strand of pink hair, which was crazy to think that something this powerful would be pink. I gathered every piece of evidence I could and tried to erase the impact very carefully. My long time job in G.U.N gave me the intelligence I need to get away with something's. I'm not loyal to G.U.N, I just like to be in everything, like they say, keep you enemies closer. My mind is only on me taking down the Acorn throne. It's been weeks now since the impact. I've decoded the DNA of the pink hair and honestly I'm amazed! This powerful being has no limits. I need more of this thing. Imagine what I can create with this. For now I am trying to duplicate the powerful being. I've had a few bad attempts but now, I'm at 15% of development. Soon, with this thing's help, I'll be able to take over the Acorn throne and even the world, all nation's will be at me feet."

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

It was around 10am and Shadow was just arriving home from work.

~°•°~Flashback~°•°~

Shadow was checking out the place in Hollow Forest. He and his partner Alejandro Panda were looking for any sort of evidence to what or who caused this.

"Do you think the band's members came to seek them already?" Just as Alejandro ended his sentence they heard a group coming towards them.

Shadow and Alejandro quickly took cover.

"You see sir. Those bitches left the house, and as much as we tried to look for the bodies of Pitch and Doge, we never found them."

The group's leader started to walk out of the crowd. He was a grey chipmunk named Troy. "Those fools, by now G.U.N will be on to us more than ever." He turned to the clan. "I suggest all of you leave but do know this, if any of you get caught or die. No one will ever come to your help. All of you act to your own risk."

The clan got nervous but soon began to leave the place, leaving Troy alone. As soon as everyone in the clan was gone, he pulled out his cell phone and started to make a call.

"Yo, Crain. Looks like an interesting battle took place in the depths of Hollow Forest. Seems like some unnatural being killed two of my men, the place is a disaster, and the bodies are nowhere to be found." He stayed in silence for a moment.

"Well you're in G.U.N! How am I supposed to know if they know?! That is why we always get away with everything because of you! You always inform me when something's up."

Shadow and Alejandro were shocked to hear that there was a traitor inside G.U.N., who can it possibly be?

After a few more seconds Troy hung up his phone and looked around the perimeter, as nothing was seen in sight. He left.

Shadow and Alejandro remained still until the cost was clear.

"This new information about a traitor inside G.U.N, this will remain only between us. No one must know, at least for now. We on the other hand must keep an eye out, don't trust anyone and keep the name Crain very in mind. " Shadow told his current partner.

"Got ya', I'll keep informing you if anything new comes up." Said Alejandro.

~°•°~ End of flash back ~°•°~

As he unlocked the door, a sweet smell of strawberry shortcake was in the air. He walked inside the kitchen, Amy was covered in flour and some egg yolks in her hair. "Rose, what are you doing?"

Amy was startled by Shadow's sudden voice but then turned to see him. "Shadow, you gave me a fright, I wasn't expecting you at this time, Zoey said you'd be here around 10."

Shadow put a puzzled face then looked at his watch. "Uuhm, Rose, it is 10." He pointed to his watch.

Amy's ears fell a bit. "Really?" she then looked at a clock on the wall. Indeed, it was 10. Feeling embarrassed, she rubbed the back of her head as she blushed. "Hehe, well what do you know, it is. Time flew by so fast. I didn't realise."

Shadow looked at her with empathy, she seemed so cute being all shy and covered in flour. His eyes looked around to see if Zoey was in sight, but apparently not. "Rose, do you happen to know where Zoey is?"

Amy blinked a few times and then put her two index fingers together, twisting them together. "About that" she began while looking at the ground.

Shadow got curious. " What happened?" he asked.

Amy looked back at him. "Well, I woke up and came down to the kitchen where I thought you would be, Zoey then explained to me that you were coming a bit later on. She was about to prepare breakfast, but, I, I felt the need to do it myself. And so I thought it would be nice if this time, I would cook for you." Saying those words made her blush. "So I told her to have the day off. She insisted on staying but, I told her not to worry, Shadow's in good hands, I'll take care of him." She drifted off that she didn't take notice of what she was saying to shadow. Of course she told that to Zoey, but Shadow didn't need to know that. As she came back to reality, Shadow looked at her.

He hasn't felt this way in so long, the last person who truly cared about him was Maria. But this time it was different, this time, it's the girl he's falling for. Before he can say anything the oven's timer went on.

"Oh! The cake is finished." Amy said as she went to the oven.

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and went to Amy.

As Amy took out her cake, Shadow sat on a chair watching her. She was in a baby blue halter top with a matching skater skirt in the same colour, her hair was up in a high ponytail and for shoes she had on a pair of white sneakers. He watched her every move as she began to serve him breakfast. Soon she put his plate before him.

"I hope you enjoy it." She said.

Shadow looked down at his plate, she made him a few scrambled eggs, French toast and roasted ham. Nothing fancy but it was okay. He gave her a smile. "Thank you Rose."

Amy blushed a bit then gave a smile back.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

"Tails have you talked to Shadow yet?" Sonic was finishing up his breakfast.

"For the eleventh time now, no Sonic, I haven't." An annoyed fox said before passing down his breakfast.

Sonic was anxious, he couldn't sleep last night. All he had on his mind was Amy, Amy in Shadow's house, Shadow close to Amy, Amy close to Shadow, Amy in Shadow's home with her cute angel outfit, Shadow checking her out, Shadow touching her in her cute angel outfit, Shadow taking off her outfit! "Agh!" Sonic lost it.

"Stop wasting time fox! Call him and make plans to see Amy!" he said as he got up from his chair.

Tails looked at his friend. "Calm down Sonic."

Sonic gave him a death glare. "Calm down? I am calm. Can't you see?" he pointed to his face.

Tails had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"All I want is to have Cream reunited with her best friend." Sonic began. "You see, I'd love to be a witness of a beautiful moment, two best friends reunited, hugging and crying and all that." He lied.

Tails looked at him. "Or how about if I call Amy, we see her, you run off with her, you tell her to leave Shadow, you take Amy with you, you end your relationship with the princes, you date Amy, the princes demands your head, Amy kills the princes to save you, then we all die in world war 2 because of you."

"You know I was enjoying everything until you came up with Sally demanding my head and so on." Sonic told his pal.

"Sonic, you need to re-cap. Amy just came back to us. You need to take things slow, Shadow and Amy are not dating, maybe in a future they will.. or not. Nobody knows, you need to stop this jealousy thing going on." Tails said as he took his plate to his sink.

Sonic went to his friend, he put both hands on his friends shoulders and shook him. "You don't understand, Amy still loves me." Sonic stopped and walked away. " I know it" he said softly. "Yesterday in the teddy shop, when our hands touched, I felt my heart explode. And when I finally saw those gorgeous eyes again. It was that same Amy from back then. Nothing changed."

Tails looked a little upset, what was he to tell his best friend? He looked for her in such a long time, he truly missed her. And now that she's back, he is so determined on having her back. "I'll call Cream, then, we can phone Shadow to see were we'll meet up."

Sonic looked back at his friend. "Okay, sounds good."

Tails went up to his room for privacy and thought about how would he tell Cream about Amy and were would be a good place for them to meet. He was in deep thought when a paper got slammed to his window by the air. As he got closer to view it, it was a flyer to the fair that was in town. "That's perfect!" he took out his phone and started to call everyone.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Shadow and Amy were just finishing their breakfast when Shadow's cell phone started to ring. As he took it out and saw who it was he excused himself and left.

Amy smiled at him and started to pickup their plates.

"What is it fox?" Same old Shadow.

Amy finished washing the dishes and cleaning up the mess she made, so then she started to slice the cake and served one for Shadow and one for her. Placing Shadow's plate away, she took a fork and sliced a small bite of her. She closed her eyes and took in the delicious flavour of strawberry shortcake. As she was about to get another piece, her fork slipped and fell to the floor. She placed her plate next to Shadow's, she bent over but accidently pushed the fork underneath the counter. _"Augh"_ feeling irritated. She got up and turned to get a better view as to where the fork went. Not noticing it, she kneeled down to look under.

Shadow was coming back from his call and didn't see Amy until he got closer and saw her kneeled down on the floor looking for something. As he was about to ask, she moved more and her skirt lifted up. She was with her chest on the floor and her butt up. Shadow was getting really red at the view, she was wearing a white lace pantie. Shadow was losing his senses, all he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat. Luckily Amy found the fork and got up. When she turned around, to her surprise, Shadow was there and very close to her body.

"Sh-Shadow?" she was getting nervous, Shadow was too close to her and had a different look on his face she's never seen before.

With a very deep voice Shadow spoke. "I warned you about this my Rose." Amy's heartbeat started to race as Shadow took her hips and pulled her closer to his warm body leaving only inches away from their face. Amy looked into Shadow's eyes. They were in a deeper crimson colour but had a slight bright red glow. She felt how she was falling in submission to him, she could feel his body temperature getting high. She knew perfectly well what was going on with him but didn't want to fight it. Deep down in herself she was desiring the same thing.

Shadow only stared into her beautiful eyes. She had her ears down in submission to him, her cheeks were a soft red colour with a shy expression on her face. He felt how his male instincts where lowering down. Her eyes helped him come back. As he felt himself again he blinked, took her in a hug and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry Rose."

Amy was shocked by how he managed to come back. " No need to apologize Shadow." She separated herself from his hug to look up at him. " If it makes you feel better, I too wanted you."

Shadow was shocked to hear her say that. He had no idea. So this meant she likes him to a point of desiring him? He honestly didn't know what to say.

Amy felt awkward by his silence and began to feel embarrassed. She needed to be alone for a moment, she began to back away. "Well -uh I'm going to take a shower now. Need to take out this flour and eggs off my hair." She was nervous and anxious. Before letting Shadow say anything she left quickly to her room.

Shadow just ruined it.

He began to feel bad for not saying anything back to her. _"Stupid" he_ thought to himself. As he looked around he saw a plate with a slice of cake. Must have been for him.

Amy closed the door behind her and looked up at the ceiling letting herself slide to the floor. *Sigh* she got up and went to take a shower.

Shadow was placing his dirty plate in the sink when flashbacks of what happened kept coming into his thoughts. He need to talk to Rose. He looked at his watch and noticed he need to rest a bit, take a shower and take Amy to the fair at 4 to meet up with her friends.

Amy was just getting out of the shower when she heard a door close. Getting out of the bathroom to check it out she saw a note on her bed. – **Rose, be sure to be ready at 3:30pm. We'll be leaving at that time to meet up with your friends at the fair**. – Shadow. She placed the note back to her bed and went to her closet to change.

Shadow took a quick shower and got dressed, he decided to get ready before he rests a while.

Amy was in her lingerie trying to decide what to wear. It was pretty hot outside. She took out a white lace tight dress, it had a shoulder to shoulder cut out and mid length sleeves. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she blushed a bit. All her curves where visible, the dress really looked great on her. She took her hair up on a ponytail, put on a black choker, her white sneakers and since it is an informal occasion, she took out a black leather jacket to top off her look. Obviously since it was hot, for now, she only took the jacket with her by hand. She was ready. She looked at the clock and it was already 3:25pm. Time went by so fast. She got out of her room and as she was about to take a step Shadow was getting out of his room. He was so handsome in some jeans, a black button shirt and of course his black boots. He always has a bad boy touch. Shadow knew perfectly well how to dress. He's always presentable, the type of man you'd never have to be behind him to look good. That's a big plus for any woman.

Amy was looking at him and felt her heart skip a beat. Shadow look at her and felt the same. She was gorgeous. He knew he needed to break the awkward atmosphere so they could enjoy the day. "Ready Rose?"

Amy smiled and nodded. " Yes Shadow."

He smiled back at her and they both walked out.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

"Tails I'm so nervous." Cream told her boyfriend.

Tails hug her tightly "That's ok Cream everyone is too."

"I'm not." Sonic said with his hands crossed.

Tails gave him an irritating look.

"What?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Heey!" they looked up and saw Blaze with Silver. As they got closer Silver looked around. "They're not here yet right?"

Sonic and Tails shook their heads.

Blaze went up to Cream "So how are you feeling? Nervous?"

" Yes, a little." Cream said.

" Don't worry, I'm nervous myself. Even silver. Although he won't admit it. " Blaze tried to calm down the pretty little bunny.

On the other hand, mister Sonic was anxious. He really wanted to see Amy again. He had a secret mission. He is to spend as much time as he can with her. Even though he would probably battle with Shadow in the course.

Sonic was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see when Rouge and Knuckles got there.

" Hello! What's up with blue? " Rouge asked her friends.

Tails got his hand and made the crazy sign.

Luckily for them they didn't need to wait long. Shadow's motorcycle was heard an was eventually before their eyes. Shadow turned off his motorcycle and Amy began to take off her helmet letting her hair fall.

Everyone was in awe while in Sonic's eye's, she was in slow motion. The way she moved her hair and looked at him. Everything was fine until he saw Shadow's hands on her helping her get off. Coming back to reality Sonic took a step too slow. The whole crowd went to hug her leaving her untouchable.

"Amy!" they all said at the same time. "We missed you! We are so happy that you're back!"

Amy smiled at all of them. " And I missed every one of you. Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Tails.. and Cream." She looked towards her best friend.

Cream was trying her best not to cry but her emotions got the best of her.

Amy went to her and hugged her tightly.

Everyone was smiling and happy to have the gang whole again.

Everyone was so caught in the emotion and sight that none took notice of Shadow and Sonic on the other side.

"Don't think I don't see your true intentions."

Shadow chuckled. "And what would they be according to you?"

" Don't play stupid with me, I know you have feelings for Amy. You just want her in your bed." Sonic said."

Shadow chuckled once more. " You have something right hedgehog, I am developing feelings for her, but I'm not like you. Don't think I don't know about your past bed lovers. Unlike you, If I fall for someone I don't automatically take them to my bed."

" That was so long ago, I'm not like that anymore. I've left that way when I got together with Sally."

"Then I suggest you stay lawful to your lady and leave Rose alone." Shadow said coldly.

They were giving each other death glares when all the gang went to split them up by pulling them with them to the entrance.

Once inside everyone got their tickets and began to walk around the fair.

Amy was in awe looking all over.

" Don't remember what the fair looked like?" Shadow asked.

Amy looked at him with a small blush. " No actually, It seems I got some memories back while others are completely gone. "

" Then I have the honour to be here making a memory. " he smiled at her.

She smiled back.

Sonic was right behind them, he was seeing and hearing everything. He should be the one by her side.

"Okay everyone." Rouge began. "Now I know everyone wants to be with Amy, so let's do this. Each one of us will get to pair up with her for a ride, that way everyone has a fun time with everyone. Okay."

"Good idea Rouge." Cream said.

Eventually the gang began to get on the rides. Amy pared up with all her friends in different rides. Well almost everyone Shadow and Sonic were the last two. It was 7pm and Amy had to choose between Shadow and Sonic. She thought for a moment and decided to go with Sonic.

They went for a rollercoaster ride. As they were in line Amy began to feel a little cold so she put on her black leather jacket. Sonic couldn't stop looking at her.

Feeling awkward by his gaze Amy decided to talk with him. "So, are you dating someone?"

Sonic snapped out of it and came back to reality. " Oh -Uh y- yeah. I've been with the princess Acorn for 3 years."

" Oh wow! Hey how adorable, you two always were together. So I guess it makes sense." She couldn't help but feel disturbed. Somehow she knew they would eventually go out. Sally always had Sonic by her side. Even back then. While he ran from her, he would stay close to her.

Sonic saw a hint of sadness in her. " You ok Ames?"

Amy looked at him in surprise. " Wha- what did you call me?"

"Ames. What I have always called you."

" _Ames"_ she thought. That's right, he always called her this way. She smiled.

Sonic smiled at her. " And how have you been feeling now that your back?"

"I'm feeling fine, at first it was hard because I knew nothing about my past. But, Shadow helped me so much, I can't thank him enough." She said with a loving tone.

Sonic felt a sour taste and put on a disgusting face. _" why did she have to bring that emo up"_

Before they knew it they're turn was next.

Shadow and the gang were waiting for them at the eating area. Rouge was resting a little and the rest were talking. Shadow stayed in silence watching Amy get in her seat next to that faker.

"Hey Shadow lighten up." Rouge said as she sat across from him. " You know that girl likes **you**."

Shadow looked at his friend. " What are you talking about bat?"

She raised an eyebrow. " Don't tell me nothing has happened between you two yet."

Shadow maintained his posture.

"Well last time I went to visit you, I had a little talk with her. She expresses herself in love when she mentions you."

Shadow was surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Simply because I am also a woman, I was the same way with my Knuckles. Hasn't she told you anything?"

That made Shadow remember the incident that morning. _" I too, wanted you."_ Her words sounded in his mind. "Augh"

Rouge was joyful. "So something has happened. Come on Shadow, you can talk to me."

Shadow put a hand on his forehead in frustration.

"I tell you to open up to me because I don't want you to ruin your chance with Amy. I just want to be a good friend. I know I can get irritating but you know I'm also serious."

Shadow looked at her. _"Can I really trust my emotions to her?"_ he thought. She has been his partner for so long. He knows she can be very serious about curtain things and knows how to keep quiet. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine, I'll tell you, but keep quiet."

Rouge crossed her heart with her hand in promise.

A few moments later –

"You said nothing back? How could you?"

Shadow stayed quiet.

"You need to fix this Shadow, that poor girl probably thinks you don't like her back. She basically said she loves you with other words. If you don't fix this she'll be in Sonic's arms soon."

Shadow didn't know what to say but before Rouge could go on he got up and left.

The rollercoaster ride ended and everyone was getting off. Amy managed to get out by herself but before Sonic could walk to her side Shadow was already there. He took Amy's hand and felt rapidly. Leaving Sonic alone and irritated.

Amy was shocked when she saw Shadow by her side so quickly. He rushed with her in hand to a place were no one can see them. When the coast was clear he pulled her close to his body. "Chaos Control"

Amy closed her eyes by the green light but when it seemed clear she opened them again. She was still holding on to Shadow but looked around. The place was beautiful, so much green vegetation beautiful glowing flowers and a crystal clear waterfall not too far behind. Not to mention the sky, it was full of stars. You could practically see the universe.

"Shadow, where are we? Why did you bring me here?" Amy asked.

Shadow let go of her. " I brought you hear because I need to speak with you."

Amy looked up at him. " What's the matter?"

Shadow looked at her eyes that sparkled with all their might. He took both her hands in his. Amy blushed.

"Rose, I know it's been a little while since you've been living with me. But your presence has made me feel better than I ever had. I love the little details you have with me. Your sweet innocence and your very smart mind wraps me. You hold may mysteries Rose, you keep surprising every time. To be honest, I can't thank Maria enough for showing me what love is meant to be. I thought I'd never experience it with someone until you came along."

Amy's heart skipped a beat she was so happy inside she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Shadow pulled her close to him and softly ran his fingers through her side hair. They both looked in each others eyes as they both were leaning in towards a kiss. A few centimetres away from each other they paused feeling their hot breath. Eventually Shadow closed their lips in a kiss.

Amy was surprised and delighted, his lips were so soft and his hands were so soft on her. He was gentle, kind and loving. This was her first kiss and with Shadow.

They separated from each other and looked at one another. Shadow had a slight blush but was happy. He never before experienced this with anyone. No one was every worthy for the Ultimate Life From, He was not just any old hedgehog. He was smarter, that's what led him to her.

They eventually smiled at each other.

" Rose. "

" Yes, Shadow. "

" What do you say if you let me do this the right way. Let me take you out for dinner maybe a Movie or anything else you want. Let me make you fall in love with me with time. I don't want to rush things. I know these things are important to you women, or so Maria told me. " he never spoke this way to anyone. He's always been the tough one. But when you're in love with the beautiful Amy Rose she takes out the hidden emotions. At least that's what happened to this black and crimson hedgehog.

" I'd love that." Amy said sweetly.

They shared one last kiss before chaos controlling back to the fair with everyone.

" There they are!" Silver shouted to the gang that were looking for them.

Shadow and Amy were heading towards the gang.

" Yo, where have you guys been?" Silver asked.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other sweetly.

" We just went for a walk and talk." Shadow said.

Silver didn't buy it. They felt for a while without telling anyone. Then he shot his eyes open. " Oh! Okay I get'ya." He winked

Shadow sweat dropped and looked at him in curiosity. " What do you **mean** by that? "

Silver pulled Shadow's neck with his arm around him. " You know, the **get away for privacy** thing."

Shadow got up and took Silvers arm away from him. " First of all, never touch me, ever. Second, nothing like that happened between Rose and I. I'm not like you guys, don't get mixed up. "

Silver felt chills run down his spine. Shadow sure does have a very different from of being then them. His morals are more antic like.

"Hey Amy, the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to have a slumber party with us." Rouge said.

"Really? When?" Amy did want to bond with her girlfriends.

" Tonight at my house." Rouge smiled.

" Wow I'd love to but I don't have my things with me. " Amy said to them.

" Oh hun, do not worry about that. I have something you can wear. After all, you've grown a lot these years that I'm pretty sure you'll fill the clothes without a problem. " Rouge said looking at her up and down.

"Yeah Amy, Come on! It'll be fun!" Blaze insisted.

Amy turned to view Cream who was smiling in hopes of her going along.

" O -okay then. " Amy gave in.

" Yay! " the girls said loudly and did a little crazy victory dance.

Shadow got close to Amy. " What happened? "

" The girls invited me to a slumber party a Rouge's place. " Amy replied."

"Today? But you don't have your things packed. " Shadow told her.

" I know, Rouge said she would let me borrow something and Blaze insisted. Not to mention Cream, she had the cute little eyes in hope of me coming along. I couldn't say no. "

Shadow thought for a moment. " no matter what choice you've made I'm okay with it. "

Amy smiled at him.

The girls left to Rouge's place while the guys were going to stay at Tail's and Sonic's place.

" Hey Shadow you coming? " Knuckles asked the black and crimson hedgehog.

" No thanks, I've got work to take care of." Shadow said politely.

That's right, how could Knuckles forget. His wife had to work at night as well when she wasn't pregnant. " Of course, sorry I forgot. Well see ya' pal." Knuckles said before hopping in the car with the guys.

Shadow went to his motorcycle and left towards his home.

Meanwhile at Rouge's place –

The girls were fixing up their spaces with blankets and pillows. As they finished they began to get in a circle and started the _"girl talk"_

" So Amy, tell us what's going on between you and Shadow? " Blaze asked Amy.

Amy got red. " What do you mean? Nothing is going on." She felt embarrassed.

" Oh come on! Everyone here sees how Shadow sees you! Even you look at him with hearts in your eyeballs." Blaze insisted.

"Blaze has a point, Shadow is never as close with anyone as he is with you. He protects you a lot in a sweet loving way." Cream added.

Before Amy can say anything Rouge's door bell rang. " Hold the juicy talk girls, I'll be right back." Rouge said leaving the room.

The girls looked at Amy who was looking down messing around with the fingers.

"Amy dear! You have a visit!" Rouge yelled.

Amy looked up. _" A visitor?"_

The girls looked at each other in confusion. Who can it be?

Amy walked down to the door were Rouge was standing. As she got closer to her surprise it was Shadow. Rouge left them and went back to the bedroom with the girls.

" Shadow, what are you doing here? " Amy asked.

He lifted up his old sports bag and gave it to her. " I brought you your things. I didn't really like the fact that you had to barrow something when you have your own. I hope I covered everything you may need."

Amy smiled " thank you so much Shadow. "

He smiled back and began to make his exit. Amy watched him from the door step as he left on his motorcycle.

Coming back inside she went back with the girls who were all curious to know what went on.

" Welcome back Amy" Cream giggled.

Amy went back to her spot with the black sports bag in hand.

" What's that?" Blaze asked.

Amy opened it and took out her mint floral pattern pajama he bought her. As she looked more inside there was a body spray. The same type she was smelling back then at the shop, it had a sticky note. **– I noticed you kept smelling this one that day we went shopping so I went back for it.-**

"Awwe did Shadow just really bring you your things for the slumber party? How cute! " Cream said in excitement.

" Got to admit it, Shadow knows how to treat a girl." Rouge added.

" Wow Amy, he **really** likes you. " Blaze ended.

Amy looked back at them who were all smiling. " What? "

" Well it's obvious that he likes you, but what about you? What do you feel?" Blaze asked.

 _What I feel.._ she thought for a moment. " Well, I'm not completely sure, I enjoy being around him, My heat races when I'm near his presence, When he looks at me I feel nervous.. all I want is to be by his side always."

The girls all looked at each other. " Honey, your in love." Rouge said.

Amy blinked a little. " In love? Can it be possible? "

" Amy, any one can fall in love. " Blaze added

" But I have no information about such thing in my system. How can I know for sure If I don't even know the meaning? And even if I am, what am I supposed to do about it? " Amy was getting historical.

" Amy dear, slow down. There is no true definition about what love truly is. You can't put it in just one word. It's something you feel. Don't try to understand it just feel it. " Cream said.

" And what to do? Girl, you and him just need to get intimate. " Rouge said playfully.

" Don't listen to her, that's not what you do when your in love, or well-known yes but.. it's not necessary.. or .. mmmm.. at times.. but what I'm trying to say is that, **that** comes along with time and when **both** you and him are in agreement." Blaze said.

Amy got red for a moment and thoughts of earlier came to mind. " _when Shadow had a sexual desire towards_ me"

"Yeah well with time you'll understand. " Rouge said and walked to get the chips bowl.

" Craving " Blaze giggled.

They all giggled but Amy only half smiled. As she was in thought about her situation. _"_ _Do I even have time for these things? I am here because I have a mission."_ She thought and looked up at the ceiling as if Xion was looking down at her. _"Will you even let me know what love is? Or am I only a weapon to you? Do my feelings matter?"_

Meanwhile in Sonic's room –

Sonic was resting on his bed while the others stayed in the living room playing video games. He wasn't in the mood for playing. He was thinking about the whole Amy and Shadow situation. _" Does Amy really like to be with that gloomy hedgehog? I doubt he's anywhere near the romantic type, he wouldn't know how to make her happy. He's so antisocial."_ He thought for a moment and then got out of his bed to view outside of his window. _" Amy is always up for anything, she loves to have fun. Unlike the black hedgehog."_ Then it hit him. _" I know! I'll show Amy why he wouldn't be a good candidate for her, I'll take her out and have fun. Soon she'll fall for me once again."_ He ended his thoughts with a grin on his face. "Soon Amy, you'll be mine and this time, I'll make sure I don't loose you again."

Authors note.

Hey everyone! Omg! Thank you all so much for you fav's and reviews! I know it took me awhile to post, I apologize. The good thing is that now I have more time to write again! Yay! The next chapter is already in progress so keep an eye out ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2pm at night and Amy couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what the girls told her she was feeling. _'Shadow, can I possibly repay the same feelings towards you? Will Xeon give me a chance?'_ her mind kept asking this question. As she tried to cover her head with her blanket a tap was heard on the window. She stayed still and the tap was heard once again. She got up and gently looked out the window to see what was going on. To her surprise, it was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. She went to put on her shoes, then quietly opened the window and took a few steps forward reaching the fence. "Sonic what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Ames, please come down for a bit." He said.

Amy looked back inside and quietly closed the window, once it was okay she hoped above the fence and landed gracefully with the help of her wings.

Sonic stayed amazed on how her wings can appear all of a sudden and in the same way disappear.

" Is everything okay Sonic?" she asked politely.

" Yes Amy, it's just that I couldn't sleep. I've been wanting to talk to you about something, Today I didn't quite get the chance and to be honest, I couldn't wait until tomorrow or another day. " he admitted.

Amy was surprised. Sonic wanted to speak to her, about what? Must be something important if he couldn't wait until tomorrow. " Okay Sonic, how about we take a walk?"

Sonic smiled. " Sounds good. Thanks Amy."

They began to walk towards a nearby park in silence, but before they can even enter, Sonic stopped for a moment. Amy took notice, she stopped and asked. " Sonic? Is everything- " before even letting her finish. Sonic ran towards her and hugged her.

"Amy" he said in a soft voice. " You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment. I've looked for you everywhere, every day in hopes of finding you."

Amy felt her heart beat getting faster, she was getting emotional. She didn't know what to say.

" It's okay if you don't want to say anything, I'm not expecting that, all I want is for you to listen me out. " he began. " Amy, I missed you like crazy these past years. Never did I once thought you would ever leave my life, I always kept thinking we'll always have a special bond. I know I was cruel to you back then. I apologise for that. I hope you can forgive me. Since the very first day I couldn't find you, I felt empty. I tried to cover you up with Sally but I couldn't."

Deep down within Amy, she felt as if her old self wanted to cry into his arms and be with him forever. Her old self wanted to hear those words very eagerly. She was having a battle within herself.

"Amy if you let me, I want to try and win your heart."

She felt a tear run down her cheek. Her inner self was winning the battle. She thought she would never hear him say that.

Sonic felt water run down his chest, he let go of her to look at her and to his surprise she was crying. " Amy what's wrong?"

Amy tried to clean herself up before speaking. "You have no idea how my old self wanted to hear you say something like that."

Sonic felt happy for a moment.

" But the thing is, my current self can't accept this. For my disgrace, Xeon shattered my feelings, I can't understand what I once felt for you. In the beginning when I first remembered you, the only things that came to me where when you ran away from me. Shadow said that I _loved_ you. But I have no memory of that. Only the ones that cause me pain. I'm having a hard time understanding what I'm feeling. I'm guessing I wasn't meant to actually love someone fully.. I'm sorry Sonic. " she said as she swept away one tear.

Sonic felt heart broken. He didn't think she would only have bad memories towards him. She was battling with memory loss and the understanding of love. All this because of someone or something called Xeon. This current Amy's creator. " No Ames, don't say your sorry. It's not your fault, I'm sorry for coming straight forward. Expecting you to understand. As of how things are, I suggest we become friends again. Then, I'm hoping, you'll understand and start opening your heart once more. With time."

Amy gave him a weak smile. She wasn't sure about being able to love him again. Sonic smiled back at her and hugged her one last time. Amy accepted his hug when she hear a loud scream.

Sonic let go of her when he also heard the scream. Amy looked to her side where the scream came from and started to scan the area. Some meters away from them where five body's and one of them was trying to get away. Eventually Amy's body began to glow and in a flash her wings and yellow outfit came back.

Sonic was so surprised on what Amy did just now.

Without warning Amy flew into the sky and went to the place where the scream had come from leaving Sonic behind. Sonic watched how she flew away, but got worried and ran behind her. He doesn't want her to get in trouble or get hurt.

A young female was running away from four Mobian men.

"Come on now hot cake, we just want to have a little fun with you." A green and white striped hedgehog said.

The young female was caught in a dead end.

"Looks like you have no where out now." A black dog added.

Before they could get any closer to her a bright light appeared in front of them. As they tried to blink back into view a loud thump was heard. Amy had stabbed one of the four members and let him fall onto the ground.

" What's going on Boomer?" a member asked his leader.

As Boomer caught back his sight he saw a delicious pink hedgehog.

" Looks like we've got a better cake to devour boys!" he said in a sick sexual way.

Amy stayed still in front of the three remaining mobians. They all had sick sexual intentions towards her. They wanted to do the same things to her as well as the poor girl behind her. One of them started to take a step forward.

" Come any closer and I promise your death will be more painful." Amy warned.

" Hahaha! Oh yeah? What are you going to d-" he didn't get the chance to end his sentence.

Amy sent him a burning blue ray of light hit him in his male genital. Then was stabbed by her sword, he looked into her eyes which were a solid green colour that gave him chills, eventually she lifted up her sword cutting him in two. Leaving the body fall she went towards the next mobians. With her incredible speed she cut the remaining two in half in a blink of an eye.

Sonic was just arriving at the place but got startled when he saw all the body's and the blood everywhere. He looked up ahead and saw Amy with her sword in blood. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Amy was still in her battle position when she disappeared her sword then walked to the girl who was more frightened by her then the males.

" It's okay child, I won't hurt you in any way. You can trust me." Amy said as she stopped in front of her.

The young female looked at her then at Sonic who she recognized. She ran towards him thinking she'll be safe with the famous blue hero.

Amy looked down to the floor hurt. She doesn't want anyone to fear her, she's there to protect them. She took a look a both of her hands which were stained in blood. _'she probably saw me as a monster'_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath then turned around to face Sonic and the girl.

"Sonic, please take the girl home." She said solidly.

" What about you Ames? I can't just leave you here alone." He insisted.

"Do not worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine. I just need to depose these body's. And.. " she paused a moment.

"And? " Sonic asked.

"I need to go back to Xeon for awhile, I need to get some answers." She explained.

" What?! You're not thinking on leaving us again are you?" he got anxious just by the thought.

" I won't take long. I promise. But if I don't come back by morning or afternoon then please explain to everyone about my whereabouts." She plead

Sonic wasn't take this very lightly, he was afraid she'd never come back again.

Amy felt his worry and walked towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder. " I promise you and to all of our friends, I **will** be back shortly."

Sonic was eased by her touch and finally nodded in agreement.

Sonic started to escort the young lady to her home but before leaving he took one last look at her. Then he and the girl where out of sight.

Amy took a deep breath in and out. She turned back to the body's and started to look at each and every one of them. She walked in front of all of them, then picked up her hands and a green glow appeared on all body's. She was lifting up the dead bodies and putting them together. She began to lift herself up and as she began to fly away the body's followed her. She was going to a disserted place away from the small town. Eventually she came across a mountain, with her powers she dug up a whole in the soil for each male. She made sure the wholes where deep enough so that it wasn't noticeable. Once she finished she flew to the top of the mountain. She landed and walked slowly. Once being in a secured place, she closed her eyes in concentration.

"I need to see you Xeon." She said and soon a bright yellow circle appeared below her. A small earthquake was going on and in a blink of an eye a flash of yellow light disappeared Amy. Leaving the mark of the circle.

Amy was being teleported back to Xeon, then within a second she was back. She opened her eyes and landed gracefully.

" Amy dear, well what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here my child?" Xeon said as he got out of his chair.

Amy looked up and saw Xeon coming towards her. She immediately got down on one knew to bow down to him in respect. " I have come in hopes of some answers master."

Xeon looked down at her and with one hand he helped her get back up on her feet and with his other hand he lifted up her face to face him. He smiled at her then left.

" What are the answers you are seeking child?" he asked.

Amy looked off to the side and then she spoke. " I need to know, why can't I remember anything related to love? Why is it that, that word is nowhere found in my system?"

Xeon knew she would eventually ask. He took a deep breath. "My dear, this is something that's not meant to be taken lightly." He began. "I eased all of those memories. There was too much of a shattered heart within you. You suffered greatly because of it. Because of love you weren't advancing correctly. You're old self was constantly battling for it. I couldn't allow you to fall again. So I did what I thought best."

" You blocked me the meaning of love. So I can not remember anything about it." She ended.

Xeon put on a worried face and looked at her. " something tells me you are battling with it again, am I right?"

Amy looked up at him in hurt. " I am feeling things towards a male hedgehog." She began. " I always want to be with him, he makes me get nervous and at the same time he makes my heart race."

Xeon knew what she was feeling.. _love._ But as cruel as it may seem, he can't allow her to know. She must not get distracted from her only mission. He needs to try and erase those feelings. "Amy child, you must not get distracted. Remember why I've made you this way. You are no longer an ordinary hedgehog, you can't live the way they do."

Amy felt her heart break and a tear ran down her cheek. " Why? How could you?! What gave you the right to take those things away from me?!" she was getting mad.

Xeon noticed her emotions taking in. He needs to re-establish her mode. He must not let her get involved with these types of things. She is only a warrior. " That's enough Amy" Saying those last words, he flicked his two fingers and Amy fainted. She did not fall but slowly went back and floated.

Xeon went towards her and placed his hand on her forehead. " I'm sorry Amy, but I can't allow you to get distracted. At least not for now." He began to control her memories once more. He left only some of them while others were fading and as for her emotions, he left them. All though he was afraid of leaving them, he can't be that cruel to her. He hoped by erasing some memories her feelings would calm down. Once he finished he left her sleeping. She would at least take a day or two to re-operate.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

It was 9am in the morning when Rouge was getting up. She yawned and looked around still half asleep. " Good morning girls" she said.

Blaze got up and went to the restroom.

"Good morning Rouge, Good morning Blaze, Good morning Amy." Cream said getting up.

Blaze was getting back inside. " Hey girls *yawn* has anyone else noticed Amy is not here?"

Rouge got up quickly and looked towards Amy spot. She wasn't there, but her belongings where. " She must be down stairs."

"Hate to break it to you but I already looked. She's not here." Blaze said still sleepy.

Rouge's eyes widened. " That can't be!" she got up quickly and started looking for her around her house.

Cream was getting anxious and worried.

"You're right! She not here! But how can that possibly be? " Rouge said

"Maybe she went out for a coffee?" cream tried to stay positive.

" I doubt that, we must find her! And quick! Or else- " she stopped.

" Or else what?" Blaze asked.

" Or else Shadow will kill me for loosing his girl." She panicked.

Blaze and Cream widened their eyes. She's right. Shadow is going to be really mad if he finds out.

" Hey Rouge how about you check out the security cameras while we go out to look for her." Blaze suggested.

Rouge looked to Cream who nodded. " Okay, If you guys find anything call me right away got it?"

"sure thing Rouge." Blaze said.

Blaze and Cream cleaned their things and got ready to go out and look for their friend while Rouge brought her breakfast to her studio to hack into the security cameras. But first she was going to check out her house cameras. She looked at the clock and noticed it was now 10am. _'Shadow must be getting home by now'_ she thought and hurried to look for answers as to where that pink hedgehog had gone off to. As she checked out her house cameras at the same time, she was downloading a footage from the town's top security cameras. She opened it and to her surprise it was a footage of Amy in her angel form, she was killing a gang of molesters. The footage was so impressive but what caught her attention the most was that Sonic appeared for a second and then left with the female victim. As she was looking at the footage over again her cell phone rang, causing her to get startled. She picked it up and saw it was Shadow. She can't ignore him or else he'll come after her.

"Hello" She tried to play cool. "Shadow darling! What a pleasant surprise! How may I help you?"

Shadow on the other line was confused by her attitude. " Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course! what makes you think I'm not okay?"

Shadow isn't stupid, something is up. " Stop playing stupid with me Rouge, what happened?" he began to get serious.

" Oh nothing happened! Stop thinking that." She said but for her bad luck, cream went inside and yelled.

"We couldn't find Amy anywhere Rouge! What do we do now?" The poor bunny was heart broken and worried.

On the other hand Rouge put on a scared face, as if she's seen a ghost.

" **What did I just hear?"** Shadow was on the edge of anger.

Rouge stayed quiet. She was toast.

Shadow hung up and immediately left to Rouge's place.

Cream realized what she had done and took some steps back, eventually she left Rouge's house running. She didn't want to confront Shadow.

It did not take long for Shadow to arrive and bang on Rouge's door. " Open up bat! Where's Rose?!"

Rouge threw her keys to Shadow to let him in. She wasn't going to open the door for him in his condition.

Shadow caught the keys and opened her home. He went upstairs to her studio where she's probably already looking for her threw computer. As he got closer Rouge was already facing his direction in her seat.

" Well?" Shadow began.

Rouge bent her ears down in shame. " Sorry Shadow, Amy left last night and no one took notice." She said.

Shadow's heart sank. He closed his eyes in frustration. How can it possibly be? The one night he leaves her away from him, she goes missing again. This is what he was afraid of since day one. He tried to calm down and eventually opened his eyes again.

" But come here honey, I've found something you need to see." Rouge said turning back to her computer.

Shadow went inside and looked at the computer screen. His eyes widened. It was Rose, she was killing some guys to protect a young girl. He watched all her battle when he saw the blue faker. " what's **he** doing there?!" he said in a deep angary voice.

"I don't know hun' but that's not all." She said and switched pages. She opened a camera recording out side of her window. " I seems Sonic was the responsible one for getting Amy out of the house. This happened before her battle in town." She said and looked towards Shadow. But Shadow was long gone. " Shadow?" she questioned.

Shadow was on his way to the fakers home. _'Damn that blue ass hole!'_ He thought as he drove fast in his motorcycle. It did not take him long in arriving. He parked and walked to the door. " Open up Sonic!" he banged.

The guys were just getting up, Tails went to open the door.

As soon as the door opened Shadow entered and scanned the area for the blue faker.

"Sh- Shadow, what brings you here this early?" said tails still sleepy.

Shadow didn't answer, yet he went more inside to look for the blue hero. He wasn't down stairs so he went up to the blue fakers room. With a loud thump he broke his door and went to his bed.

" Where's Rose!" Shadow hold tight on Sonic's shirt collar.

Sonic was still very sleepy and couldn't react well to his surroundings. He didn't sleep last night thinking about Amy, if she would ever come back or not.

Shadow was getting frustrated to the fact that the blue hedgehog wasn't responding, yet he was still asleep. He felt his anger rise more and slapped the hedgehog across the face, sending him off his bed and on to the floor.

" Ouch! Damn what the hell! " Sonic finally reacted.

" Where is Rose?!" Shadow said.

Sonic rubbed his face then looked at the black and crimson hedgehog irritated. "I don't know" he lied.

" Don't play stupid with me faker! I know you were the one who took her out last night." He said angrily.

Sonic got up from the floor and looked at Shadow serious. They both stared at each other. Then Sonic finally spoke.

" She went to see Xeon. Her creator. She said she would come back in a day or so."

 _'What? She left? Why?'_ Shadow was surprised to hear that. He crossed his arms and asked. " Why did she leave?"

Sonic wasn't sure if he should tell him or not.

" You're running out my patience hedgehog! " Shadow yelled.

" She said she needed answers." Sonic looked away from Shadow in hurt. " She's having trouble remembering something's, as if she's some kind of robot. She can't understand her feelings."

Shadow was surprised again to hear this. He didn't think she was having trouble with this. She seemed to have been happy, she even showed attraction towards him. He thought she was advancing well. This saddened him inside, just shows how much he actually puts attention to her. If he would have known, he wouldn't of have opened up to her yesterday. Maybe he put pressure on her without him knowing. He felt guilt inside but remained the same outward.

" Was it because something you said faker? Why did you look for her late at night?" Shadow was suspicious.

Sonic looked back at him. " That's not your business."

" It is actually, if you happened to have forgotten, she's staying with me. I'm the one taking care of her. This makes me responsible if anything happens to her. "

In a way Shadow was right. Sonic had to admit.

" I'm not going to tell you what happened between us. Just know that Amy can't accept our feelings. Not because she doesn't want to, but because her memories are shattered. She can't remember anything about love nor have any understanding about it. " Sonic looked at Shadow in curiosity. " I'm surprised that you're even asking, didn't you ever talk to her about it? Looks like you had no idea what was going on with her. Yet she stayed in your home for awhile and you never knew. Sounds like you'll be a good boyfriend."

" You know nothing." Shadow said coldly then made his exit.

He drove off in his motorcycle with his mind full of thoughts. _'Have I really been blindfolded? '_ images of Amy came into mind and his heart ached, knowing that behind her smile, she was battling with herself. He couldn't help but feel guilt. As he got home, he parked his motorcycle and decided to wait for Amy's return.


	12. Chapter 12

He was fixing his tie in the mirror while a pink hedgehog was being formed in a pod full of green liquid behind him.

 _It's been almost a month since I've been harvesting this being. It's still too early to see her clearly, she's still an embryo. She's doing splendidly, if my calculations are correct, she'll be at one hundred percent around summer._

He took a little bit of gel and fixed his dark grey quills.

 _Today is the important party at G.U.N, it's expected to be formal with a lot of important people. But for me honestly, I'd rather not go. I have other important things to do but that would only cause the mayor of this town to question where the Colonel is. That's something I really need to avoid at this time. Only until_ _ **she**_ _is complete._

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Shadow was fixing his wrist buttons of his crimson shirt. It's been three days now since Amy left. He tried to stay focused on other things. While she remained away, he decided to not get as close to her again. He felt guilty about what happened and thought it would be best he doesn't get her involved in such things. _'It's the best for both of us'_ he thought.

Zoey was cleaning Amy's room. Shadow told her everything that happened the day before her disappearance. She was so happy to see Shadow finally opening up to some one. But when it seemed too good to be true, everything went down hill. Shadow went back to his lonely and stubborn life. Apparently, he thinks leaving alone Amy would protect her.

She organized Amy's closet and noticed a black long strapless night dress. It still had the price tag on.

" It was meant for Rose to wear for tonight. " Shadow said while entering.

Zoey looked at Shadow then back at the dress. " It's beautiful."

" … " Shadow remained quiet. Then spoke " Please leave it out. Tomorrow I'll be returning it." He said as he exited the room.

Zoey felt the hurt in his words. This situation saddened her but did as she was told and placed it neatly on the bed so it wouldn't get wrinkled and left Amy's room. As she got down stairs Shadow was putting on his black blazer. He's about to leave for G.U.N's party. Zoey saw and smiled at him. Shadow took notice.

" What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing dearly. Just thought you looked handsome."

*Humph* Shadow turned his back on her.

Zoey giggled and helped him fix his collar. " There you go. Much better."

Shadow turned back to face her. " Thank you. Well I'll be leaving now. Bye Zoey, have a good weekend."

"Thank you Shadow, you as well." She finished and he was out.

Zoey looked around to see what she would do next.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Meanwhile in the hospital, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Silver were waiting for news. Rouge was finally giving birth. Everyone was eager to know if it was a boy or a girl. Knuckles and Rouge wanted it to be a surprise so they never told anyone about the baby's sex.

Sonic wasn't present, he left to the Acorn kingdom to see Sally. He had something important to discuss with the princess.

As they waited in the waiting room, knuckles came out and everyone got up from their seats eager to know how the baby was. They all looked at knuckles.

"So.. ?" Tails asked.

Knuckles remained quiet for a moment looking at all of their faces. Then shouted. " It's a boy!"

"Aaah!" The group shouted in excitement.

"Congratulations Knuckles!" Silver said giving him a hug.

"When can we see him?" Cream asked.

" The mother and child need to rest for the night. It'll be best to see them tomorrow around the evening. " the doctor came out behind knuckles. " I apologize for interrupting, Sir. Your wife wishes to see you."

Knuckles nodded in agreement then the doctor left to fill in his report. He turned back to see his family/friends who all had smiled on their faces. "Well got to go now, I hope you can all come by tomorrow."

" Hope? Knuckles we're totally coming by tomorrow! Which is perfect because now we can go for a gift for your precious boy." Blaze said.

Knuckles smiled. " Thanks guys. Can't ask for better friends. "

They gave him a group hug before leaving. Knuckles watched them wave good bye and waved back at them when they were now out of sight he went to see his wife.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

 _'Shadow'_ a small voice rang inside Amy's head. She began to slowly open her eyes. She blinked a few times then everything was clear. She yawned and stretched out a bit.

" Lovely to see your finally awake my dear." Xeon said looking down a her.

Amy was still flouting but then put herself down. She looked up to see Xeon, she smiled then bent down in respect.

Xeon went down to her and lifted her up. " I believe you had a good 3 day sleep don't you think so? "

Amy was a little confused at first but then remembered. She bowed down. " I'm sorry, I promise I will no longer take a break."

Now this wasn't what really happened before her sleep but Xeon replaced it with a vision of her coming back for a little nap. It was hard for Xeon to blur out some memories, he doesn't want to completely erase her mind, he doesn't want a empty robot type thing, but all, wants her to stay focused. Something big is about to happen and she needs to be alert.

" That's okay Amy. You can now go. " Xeon said.

Amy looked up at him and nodded. Xeon did the same and she stepped away from him to concentrate. The yellow circle appeared again underneath her and in a flash she was gone.

Xeon stayed in place, looking at the spot she had vanished from. " I hope I did the correct thing."

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Zoey was sweeping the back yard when all of a sudden the clouds got very dark. She stopped and looked at the sky.

" Oh my, looks like a storm is coming. I must hurry." She said and started to sweep faster when a lightning struck close to her. "Aaaah!" she screamed and was about to fall but was caught. She looked up and saw a familiar pretty face. Her eyes widened. " Amy dear!" she quickly got back up and turned to face her.

Amy was smiling at Zoey so sweetly. " Hello."

" Hello? That's all you have to say?! " Zoey yelled as if she was punishing her daughter.

Amy's expression turned into a confusing one. " Hu-? Is something wrong?"

" Are you serious? Are you really asking?! " Zoey couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. " Well let's refresh, you vanish once again leaving the poor Shadow worried about you! Not to mention that because of that, you managed to break his poor illusion towards you."

Amy was surprised. " Uh- MMM.. I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

" Well you did, you have a lot of progress to repair. Starting with Shadow." Zoey looked at Amy a little mad while having her arms crossed.

Amy wasn't capturing the message Zoey was sending but thought it would be best to not say anything else about it.

" By the way" Zoey looked inside the wall clock. " I suggest you go upstairs and get yourself ready. You can still make it."

" Make it where? " Amy asked.

Just when Zoey started sweeping ." Oh My God! " Zoey placed the broom aside and took Amy's wrist. She escorted her to her room upstairs. Once inside she let go of her and went to start the shower.

Amy straight away looked down at her bed and noticed a long strapless black dress laid out, but before she can even ask, Zoey came back and started to strip Amy's clothes off. " Hay! What-" Before Amy could even finish she ended up in the shower.

" I'll be back shortly. Make sure not to take long, we still have more work to do." Zoey said as she exit the room.

Amy was confused but decided to go along with it. She began to wash herself up.

-10 minutes later-

Zoey went back inside the restroom with a towel in hand. " Alright miss Rose, time is up." She closed the water and placed the towel around her. Amy got out and followed Zoey out. Zoey had already taken out her underwear to wear for the dress.

" Dry yourself darlin', then put these on." She said holding up the underwear.

Amy did what she was told. She put on a black thong and a black strapless bra. She felt a little awkward with the thong.

" I know it's a little uncomfortable especially since you don't wear these types of undergarments but for this dress, it's necessary. Don't get the wrong idea. I went and picked them up from a close store, Shadow didn't bye it for you. He's not that type. Yet. " Zoey said as she helped Amy wrap the towel around her hair. " Now my dear, time to put on the lovely dress." She picked up the dress, placed it over her head and stretched it out. She zipped it up and walked away to get a better view. It was a perfect fit. She smiled and took Amy to the dresser. She took out some hair tools and took off Amy's towel from her hair. " Time to get beautified."

Zoey blow dried her hair, and neatly made her a high ponytail. Since the dress had a long 'V' cut on the back, she thought a ponytail would work best. That way her back would be visible. She curled a little the tips of her quills. Now for face, she did a low key elegant make up. Dark smokey eyes and nude lips. Zoey maybe old but she never lost her once loved talent.

Amy got up and went to see herself in the closet mirror. To her surprise she loved everything. The dress was tight and showed all her curves, from below the hips the dress flowed beautifully. The dress had a heart shaped cleavage cut which looked eye-catching to her breasts. Zoey placed a long black neck choker, it was made from the same fabric as the dress, it was long and a little thick. It's meant to be worn as a ribbon. Zoey made a bow at the back and the look was completed.

Zoey walked back and admired Amy's beauty. Oh how would she love to one day see her as Shadow's wife. She was perfect for him. **They** were perfect for each other. She took a deep breath and walked up to her. Amy noticed Zoey walking towards her and turned to face her. Zoey gave her a smile and placed the G.U.N invitation in her hands. " The rest is up to you."

Amy looked at the invitation and her eyes widened. _'That's right! The important party at G.U.N!' " I'd be honored if you would come with me."_ Shadow's words clicked back. Amy looked up at Zoey. " Thank you so much Zoey, for everything." Saying those last words, Amy left off in a hurry.

Zoey's work here was done for tonight.

Amy read the directions to where the party would take place. She quickly got a Taxi and left. She didn't want to ruin her hair or dress, flying would mess up all her look.

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Shadow was standing with a hand in his pocket and a glass of red wine in the other.

" Shadow! There's my top and favorite agent!"

Shadow turned his face. " Colonel C."

A dark grey hedgehog with beard and blue eyes was walking towards Shadow. " Without a date again I see, you've got bad luck with the ladies Shad's."

Shadow rolled his eyes in irritation. " No, I just don't like to be seen with anything lower than me."

" Damn, you sure have your expectations really high hedgehog. Hopefully you'll find someone who can bring you down to earth. " The Colonel said.

*Humph* Shadow looked away." I doubt that."

The coronel felt awkward and decided to greet more people coming from the entrance. " We'll nice talking to ya' see you later Shadow."

Shadow watched the Colonel leave and went off to fill his glass of wine.

The Colonel was walking towards the entrance when he spotted a beautiful pink hedgehog standing outside.

Amy was in front of the building looking at it when a security guard asked. " Excuse me miss, do you happen to have your invitation?"

" Of course." She handed the invitation to the guard.

The guard read the invitation and was shocked. "You're here behalf of Shadow The Hedgehog?"

Amy looked at him confused. " Yes, I'm his date."

The guard couldn't believe it, this is the first time Shadow actually invites some one. He gave her back her invitation. " Very well then Miss, Welcome." He bowed a bit and invited her inside.

Amy began to slowly walk inside looking everywhere. The place was beautiful, very elegant. There were news reporters and television cameras outside but separated from the entrance.

" Welcome precious."

Amy turned around and there before her was a grey hedgehog, he had his uniform with medals. He seemed to be an important person.

" I've never seen you before, what's your name?" Colonel C. asked.

Amy didn't like the vibe from him, something seemed off. But left that aside. "My name is Amy Rose."

"Amy? Hu- what a pleasure it is to meet you Amy Rose." He bowed a little and began to check her out.

Shadow was with his current partner Alejandro Panda. They where upstairs drinking wine, Alejandro was looking down at the guests coming in while Shadow was leaning towards the balcony.

" Woah check out Colonel C. He's already being a sick pervert. Poor girl." Alejandro said and took a sip from his wine.

Shadow wasn't interested in even looking.

Alejandro kept looking at Colonel C. " She is pretty though, but now that I think about it, I've never seen a pink hedgehog in here before. Wonder who invited her."

Shadow's eyes widened. ' A pink hedgehog?!' he thought and immediately turned to face the couple that Alejandro was looking at. His heart began to race. It was Rose. She looked so gorgeous in the dress he had picked out for her. But how? When did she get here? He had so many questions but before he knew it Colonel C. was touching her shoulder. *Snap!* Shadow accidently broke his glass of wine in hand.

Alejandro looked at his partner who had broken his glass of wine. " Shadow are you alright?" he had no response from him. He remained his full attention to the couple.

Shadow was enraged. How dare he touch his Rose. Colonel C. was known to be a big pervert. He was always looking for victims. He's nothing but a sick pig. Shadow didn't like him at all. He remained watching, until Colonel C. grabbed her hand and began to rub it. That was the last straw. No one touches Rose in his presence.

Alejandro watched him leave in curiosity. " What's up with him?" he said then turned back to watch Colonel C.

Amy was trying not to be rude but she was getting creeped out by this guy. He asked her if she would like to walk with him and touched her shoulder. She said no, but he remained insisting. She tried to cut him off and look for Shadow but he took her hand and asked for her number. He apparently wanted to be friends and keep in touch. She was feeling anxious, how can she escape him?

" I'm sorry, I can't, I really have to leave Sr." Amy was trying to cut him off

" But what's the rush sweetheart? I'm sure you'll enjoy a little walk with me." He couldn't let her escape from him so easily. She reminded him of his little 'project'. He needed to try and have a strand of her hair just in case.

Amy was backing away from him when she felt she had bumped into someone. She immediately turned around and was about to apologies when- " Shadow " she said his name so lovingly. She even felt her heart race and a tear appeared in her right eye. She launched herself onto him and hugged him tightly. She was so joyful to be with him. She felt safe.

Shadow remained still and never looked away from Colonel C. He sent him serious gazes. " I see you've meet my girlfriend Sr. Colonel C. " He eventually hugged Amy back and tightened his grip on her.

Colonel C. got the message Shadow sent. Amy was his property and wasn't playing games. Colonel C. remained still and looked back at Shadow. " I see. What a fine gem you have found yourself Shadow. Now I understand why you've been waiting so long for someone. She fits well your high expectations. " he bowed a little then made his exit leaving the couple alone for the night.

Shadow remained still as he watched the Colonel leave.

Amy was so warm in his arms. She really wished she could stay that way forever.

Now that the Colonel had left he turned his gaze to the petit pink hedgehog in his arms. She smelled so delightful, a small smile formed Shadow's muzzle. "Rose, how did you come here? When did you come back?"

Amy heard his deep voice and looked up at him. " I had just arrived when Zoey took me into the shower and started to help me get dressed. I'm sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to worry you."

Shadow looked at her and brought her into a hug once more. " I'm just glad you came back to me."

Amy felt a blush form on her cheeks.

" So, turns out she was your date." Alejandro said as he walked up to them.

The couple let go of each other and turned to face the Panda.

Amy looked up and saw a handsome Panda. " Amy, this is my partner, Alejandro Panda. " Shadow said to her.

" Alejandro this is Amy Rose, my date for tonight. " Alejandro smiled at her then bowed. " It's a pleasure to you miss Rose."

" Nice to meet you as well Alejandro. " Amy smiled back.

Alejandro was a very classy and yet goth looking guy. He had 5 golden piercings in each ear. Olive colored eyes, light peach muzzle, which also had a very light pink heart on his right cheek. A long black blazer, a dark olive colored button shirt, his black pants with a pair of black shoes and on his wrists a pair of brackets with gold spiky studs.

" Well then Shadow." Alejandro brought back his attention to his partner. " I'll leave you two alone for the night. Enjoy yourselves. " Shadow nodded and Alejandro left.

Amy watched Alejandro leave with a little blush. Shadow took notice. " Is that blush because you think my partner is attractive? " he teased.

Amy snapped out of it and turned to view Shadow. " Of course not!"

Shadow liked teasing the young flower. " Are you sure? I could go and get him back, leave you free to flirt with him."

Amy wasn't liking what Shadow was saying. " How could you say that? Does it not mean anything to you that I've come here to be with you? Why can't you understand that I don't want to be with anyone other than you."

Shadow's face got serious. " Rose calm down, I am only kidding."

Amy was still upset. She doesn't like the way he teased her.

Shadow felt guilt but tried to cheer her up. " By the way, you look amazing my lady." He spoke to her in her ear and pulled her close to him, causing chills run down her spine.

Amy blushed and looked up at his beautiful crimson eyes. " Shadow." She said softly. Shadow chuckled a bit and took her away to a more private place for them to talk.

In a table across from them was Colonel C. watching their every move. _' I can't help the feeling that she has some type of relationship with my little embryo at home. I must keep a close eye on her._ ' He thought as he watched them leave into the distance.

Shadow and Amy walked to a balcony upstairs in the backyard. Shadow sat Amy on the balcony as he held her in place. Amy left her heart race once more. Oh that blissful feeling, how she loved it. It made her happy.

Shadow looked at her, as much as he wanted to keep getting close to her a part of him was saying to stop. He closed his eyes in irritation.

Amy took notice. " Shadow what's wrong?"

Shadow opened his eyes again and looked away from her and into the distance. " Rose, I'm sorry. I can't keep showing my affection. Not because I don't want to, but for your safety."

Amy put on a puzzled face. " My safety? What are you talking about?"

"Sonic told me why you felt. I didn't know you were having a hard time trying to understand your feelings. I apologies, I never meant to pressure you, I don't want you to feel bad about anything."

Am felt hurt. " I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't want you to know, somehow I knew you would react this way. Even though it does hurt not to understand. But you know-" she paused and with her hand she turned Shadow's face towards hers. " I have learned not to question it, rather, to just feel it. Let it take over. The times I've done it this way, I've been really happy that it can't be explained with words. All this, because of you." She ended and for the first time ever, she leaned in to kiss the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow was shocked by what just happened. He slowly let all thoughts go and returned the kiss making it deeper. They both began to feel their animal instincts take in. Making their passion for each other finally take control as Shadow began to rub her bare back. A small moan left Amy's mouth, causing Shadow to growl. He took Amy down from the balcony and placed her to a nearby wall. He pinned his body close to hers as they locked in a deep kiss. Shadow began to play around with her tongue making Amy purr. Shadow heard steps getting close to them, he took out his green emerald and chaos controlled back to his home.

Another couple were getting to the balcony when they saw a green light lash before their eyes. They quickly ran out but saw nothing. No one was here.

Shadow and Amy were teleported to his room. They kept kissing one another as Shadow began to slowly walker to his bed. Just when Amy's legs hit the corner of his bed Shadow stopped. " Amy, I don't want to do anything that'll make us repent."

Amy smiled, he is always looking out for her. He's so respectful and lovely to her. That's what she really liked about him. " I doubt that, I really want you. I need you. I don't want any other man in my life."

They both kissed again and moved on. Shadow began to untie her necklace, once it fell he began to give her light kisses on her neck and down to her shoulder. Amy purred in delight while she began to take his blazer off. Shadow backed away from her shoulder and let Amy untie his tie. As she was about to unbutton his shirt next Shadow chuckled.

" What's wrong?" Amy asked.

" Remember how you unbuttoned my shirt for the first time? " He looked at her with a smile.

Amy blushed. How can she forget. The first time she saw his worked out body. She felt something happen to her that couldn't resist him. She tried to button back his shirt before he woke up, leaving his shirt crooked. " How can I forget."

Shadow watched how she began to get shy. He loved her innocence. She was almost done unbuttoning his shirt when Shadow took her hands in his. He pulled her to him and pushed her to his bed. Amy was now laying down on his bed while he was on top of her. He began to slowly kiss her while pulling down the side zipper of her dress. He stopped and waited for Amy to approve. Amy was blushing at Shadow then nodded in approval. He slowly began to slip off her black dress. There before him was Amy Rose in her black underwear but then Shadow noticed she had a thong on.

" Were did this come from? " he asked as he lifted the right side strip up with his finger.

Amy blushed. " Zoey got it for me to wear with the dress. She said it was the proper underwear to wear. Do you like it? "

He let the strip go making it hit her. " I love it. "

They began to make out little by little. He played with her breasts and stroke her flower a few times. Amy felt so at bliss, she couldn't explain what was going on with her but at this point she didn't care. She only went with it. As for Shadow, he was holding back a little bit, he wasn't sure if they should go to the next level.

" Rose, I need to know if you are interested in taking this to the next level with me? I won't pressure you nor make you do anything you don't want to."

Amy was too turned on, she wasn't going to let him stop this easily. She got up and flipped him over, now she was on top of him. She was in control. The moon's light entered through his bedroom windows, making Amy's body glow. He looked up at her in shock, he looked at her eyes who where glowing with delight. " Rose?" his eyes widened. Soon a snap was heard and she began to slowly open her bra revealing her perfect round and peachy breasts. This made Shadow's male instincts go crazy with desire. _' So she wants more, very well then'_ he thought to himself then lifted himself up. He had Amy sitting on his thighs topless, when she took off his shirt and their upper body's touched. They made out again but this time Shadow's manhood became known in-between her thighs. Amy blushed madly by this, she knew perfectly well what this meant. She got excited and moved a bit making him growl in pleasure. It did not take long for Amy to take off his pants leaving only his boxers. She looked at the hill it made with his boxers. She had this eager to touch it so she began to stroke it will her index finger making Shadow moan. Once she felt more confident touching it she went inside his boxers and slowly began to stroke it up and down. Shadow moaned more by this, making her wet. She pulled his boxer and his manhood became visible. Amy looked at it, it was big and thick, she felt herself get more excited by this, her flower began to wet itself. Her desire was getting more uncontrollable, as she stroked it up and down, she felt the need to taste it. She thought about doing so but didn't, ' _would Shadow like it?_ ' She thought for a second but then finally gave in. Shadow's eyes widened at the feel of her licking his manhood. He looked down at her and was turned on more seeing her this way. She licked and played around with it, her tongue stroke every inch just when he thought she would finish, she placed his member inside her mouth and moved up and down. He was losing all his senses. How could she be this good at it? She enjoyed hearing Shadow moan in pleasure. This satisfied her. As she kept on going Shadow spoke.

" Rose, your going to make me cum."

Amy liked hearing this and kept on going. She wanted him to enjoy it fully. After a few seconds she felt a warm liquid fill her mouth, she swallowed and let go of his member. She smiled at him devilishly in satisfaction. But Shadow had other plans. He got up and flipped her, with his teeth he began to take off her black thong, revealing her peach flower. It was so delicious looking to him, he went in and started to pleasure her. Amy's eyes widened at the feeling. He was licking her entrance while at the same time he rubbed her clitoris. Amy moaned softly. She was losing it, this felt so delightful. Shadow kept pleasuring her until he heard her moan louder and pulled his quills a little, this indicated that she was about to have an orgasm. With one more pull, she let her water run out in pleasure. Shadow licked her juices from his lips in delight. Amy at this point was madly blushed, her breathing was trying to get back to normal but she didn't want to stop just yet.

What she didn't know was that Shadow too wanted more.

" We're not quite done yet my lady. " he said with a deep voice.

He look her hips and brought her down to his. Amy was nervous and excited to what was about to happen. Shadow rubbed her flower with his members tip, making her moan. She was feeling good but still nervous. " Shadow " she spoke.

" I promise to be gentle. I don't want to hurt you. " he told her.

Amy felt better after hearing his words and looked at him. " Okay Shadow, I trust you."

Shadow took her hips and slowly began to enter her tight flower. Amy shut her eyes tightly in pain and pleasure. " Agh!" she yelled. Shadow stopped and waited until she was ready again. " I'm okay Shadow." So he pushed his whole member inside her. Amy felt how her flower got torn and began to bleed a little. Shadow again waited for her. She nodded and he began to penetrate her slowly. She was loving the feel of him entering her. At this point she was lost in lust as they continued to make love to each other. She didn't care if it was a little too soon. She really wanted him. They did it in many ways, and soon enough, they began to come to an end. Shadow penetrated her faster making her moan loudly in great pleasure. "Shadow, I'm coming." This was pleasure to his ears. " Come at me Rose." With a few more penetrations Amy gripped the blanket below her "Agh!" and let out her Juicy water. Shadow felt her hit him, he penetrated her faster and felt his end getting close. By his grip on her and his pace she knew he was about to cum. " Fill me with your milk Shadow. I'm ready to take it all in." she said. This turned him on even more and without warning, he slammed her onto him and filled her flower with his cum. "Agh!" Amy yelled in satisfaction.

They both tried to control their heavy breathing in exhaustion. Shadow turned to view at his clock which read 3am in the morning. He turned back to face Amy who was now calmed. He got up and undid his bed. He went to Amy and picked her up bridal style, then placed her in his bed. " Know that you're not leaving my side tonight."

Amy looked up at Shadow and smiled. " I wasn't planning to."

He laid down next to her and covered their selves with his blankets. He scooted her close to him and hugged her. " You're not leaving my side ever again my Rose." Amy smiled before the stayed in silence and eventually Shadow fell asleep. She was stroking his quills gently.

 _' Thank you Maria for this opportunity.'_

One day ago –

Amy Rose was still sleeping.

" Xeon, I don't agree with what you are doing to her. It's not fair." A pretty human girl said.

" Maria please don't start." Xeon said as he drank his cup of tea.

Maria Robotnik was an Angel that visited Xeon from time to time. He was always lonely so she was nice enough to visit him.

" That poor girl should at least have a chance at love. There is nothing more beautiful in life than experimenting it. That's the reason many fight for it. " Maria said looking back at the pink hedgehog.

" You know perfectly well why she mustn't get involved with such things. She was designed to be a warrior nothing else."

Maria looked at Xeon irritated. " And when she's done with her mission, what will happen to her? "

" She is to come back to me, she'll stay here as a guardian. It took me 10 years to develop her. All her abilities are to stay with her forever. She holds powers of a god. That's why she can't live a normal life." Xeon explained.

" I don't know if she was lucky or not. You never gave her a choice. You took 10 years of her life and to top it all off, you don't let her make her own decisions as to what she wants. Your selfish."

Xeon sipped more of his tea then spoke. " I gave her a new life, a new purpose. She it ought to be grateful."

" I can't believe you." Maria looked at him in disappointment.

A blue spirit flew by. " Master Xeon, you are wanted in the kingdom hall."

Xeon drank the last of his tea. " I must leave now Maria. You are welcomed to stay if you like. I won't take long." He got up from his seat and left with the spirit.

Maria watched him leave, and then looked at Amy who was about to wake up. Taking another glance, Xeon was gone. She quickly got up and went to Amy.

" Amy? Can you hear me? " she asked.

Amy began to blink and saw a human girl before her. She had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Amy blinked a few more times and than stretched. She looked down and eventually stepped the ground. She turned to face the human girl.

" Hello Amy, my name is Maria. Master Xeon left but will be back shortly."

Amy looked around then back at Maria. " Thank you Maria, I'll wait for my master to come back."

Maria was surprised. Amy talked like an emotionless robot. This saddened her, she doesn't deserve this. Maria looked down to her hands. On her right wrist she had a charmed bracelet. The charms were tiny orbs that each held a special power. It was a gift from none other than Xeon himself. Maria looked at the red colored orb. This one held the power of passion of love. Next to that one, there was a yellow one, this one had the power to remember anything. Followed by a blue, green and white orbs. Each with different abilities. She looked at her bracket then back at Amy. _' Amy needs these more than I do.'_

Amy was waiting patiently for Xeon's return when Maria sat next to her. " Hey Amy, Wouldn't you like to remember your past and fall in love again?"

Amy looked at her weird. " I do not understand what you are talking about Miss. I only have one mission."

Maria frowned at her. She looked to her bracket and took off the yellow and red orb. " Here Amy, I want you to have these."

Amy looked down at her hands then placed one hand below Maria's. As soon as they touched Amy's hands they took immediate effect. Everything Xeon had blurred out, came back to her. She remembered everything. Noticing what the orbs did she looked back at Maria. " How-?"

" Angels don't remember anything from their past life. This includes emotions. We only know and feel for things we know now. Everything from the past is gone. Xeon returned me those lost memories with all their emotions. With these orbs. But I believe you need them more than I do." Maria explained.

Amy didn't know what to say.

" I know you have a special someone, I want you to understand. I want you to feel. Live and do things while you still can. Don't let anyone take that away from you. Go back to him, who ever he is, and make new memories with him. "

Amy felt a tear drop. " Shadow. "

Maria looked up at her in disbelief. " What? "

Amy looked up at Maria. " Shadow The Hedgehog is his name."

Maria jumped out of her seat. " Shadow The Hedgehog? Does he have black fur with crimson stripes? Oh! And white chest fur? "

Amy nodded. " Yes, that's Shadow."

Maria sat back down. " You're in love with my little brother."

Amy blinked a bit than it hit her. " You're Maria Robotnik! Shadow's precious memory! His loved friend."

Maria felt her eyes water. She missed him greatly but immediately cleaned herself up. " Well, at least I know he won't be alone. "

Amy felt sad seeing her like that.

" I'm happy he found someone to be happy with. Please take care of him." Maria held Amy's hands in hers.

Amy smiled. " Don't worry, I will."

" Good! Now! Xeon will be back any minute now, In order to make this work." Maria took the small orbs from Amy's hands and carefully opened them. Letting out the color orbs fly out. " Amy, you must let these guys in your body. Only that way you can keep them safe from Xeon. Be careful not to show to much feelings or say anything about your past so Xeon won't find out. "

Amy nodded, she is willing to do anything for her to keep her memories and feelings. She went back to the spot she was resting in and opened her arms wide. Her body began to glow and so did the two orbs. They flew to her body and entered.

Maria walked up to her. " You will need to rest another day. "

Amy began to feel sleepy again. Then in less than a minute she was sound asleep once again.

Xeon was hearing everything from behind a wall. He couldn't believe what Maria has done. He felt irritated and wanted to stop everything that was going on. But didn't. He saw Maria give her orbs to Amy, that meant she really wanted Amy to live. Xeon turned his back on the wall and looked up to the ceiling. He took a deep breath, there isn't much he can do anymore. Maria knew well he couldn't interfere with the orbs, only the owner, which was Maria. He turned back and Maria was already sitting on the table waiting for his return. He stood up straight and went to her.

Maria drank her tea when she saw Xeon come back. " Welcome back Xeon." She smiled at him.

Xeon decided to go along with it. He wasn't going to mention anything about what she had done. They talked about other things for awhile then Xavier sent for Maria to come back. Xavier was just like Xeon, although he was the protector of another universe. He was Maria's keeper.

" See you another time Xeon. " Maria said and eventually disappeared.

Xeon remained in silence looking at his empty cup. He then looked at Amy. He got up and walked to her. Looking down at her he scanned her body and detected the orbs. He really wanted to try and take them out but he couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly then looked back at her. " I will do as Maria wishes. I'll let you be. Go back and make your own decisions, with time, you will learn once again. But do know this. _You_ _ **will**_ _come back to me in due time._ " he said and left her to rest. " I hope I'm doing the correct thing."

~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~°•°~

Authors note: Hey everyone! What did you think of this chapter? Hehehe I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews/ favorite/ followers!

Please note that Original Sonic characters do not belong to me. © SEGA

Zoey, Alejandro Panda, Xeon and Colonel C. Are my made up characters. Some of you may already know Alejandro Panda from my Deviantart. ;)

This story is going to take a whole new turn so please keep reading! I'm very happy to say that I've been progressing a lot more these days. Which means more frequent chapter uploads! XD


End file.
